The Legend of Zelda: Connecting Links
by amberxgayle
Summary: Link begins to uncover his destiny to be Hero of Time, and the Sages tell him of his past. Zelda soon discovers though, that there are things the Sages have failed to inform not only the Hero, but her as well. The seal confining Ganon in the Sacred Realm is weakening, and a mysterious masked figure may be responsible for chaos in Hyrule. Link must regain his skills to save Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

****Authors Note** After having completed this story, I am going back to revise and edit previous chapters to make sure they are to the utmost perfection. Much of this story I wrote in past tense, and part of this revise is to write it properly. If you begin reading in the midst of my corrections, please do not be thrown off by the shift from present to past tense. Otherwise, Enjoy this story and please review! I really, truly appreciate it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Pain. In all my years, I swear I have yet to wake up without some sort of pain or ache. My left arm is searing with pain, and attempting to move it turns out to be a horrid idea. I can feel the sleeves of my tunic sticking to my skin due to the warm blood soaking the wound. I open my eyes, though the second I do, light stings them. The bright lamp in the room renders the lighting nearly unbearable. Who's room is this anyway? And what in the name of Naryu happened that caused me to lose consciousness and nearly my arm? My eyes fall shut again, and that's when I feel the pain surge to my head. Good Goddess, why must I always wake up to such pain? I swear, it's easier to just be paralyzed than to deal with the feeling of it.

The last thing I remember before this room is Kakariko Village.. I was in the grave yard, looking for Dampe. However, that does not explain why my arm feels like someone ran it through with a blade. My eyes close tighter as I try to remember what happened just before my familiar friend unconsciousness took over..

_The grass under my boots shifts slightly as I walk through the entrance to the graveyard. The note my employer, Anju, had given me from Dampe crumples tightly in my right hand. I contemplate the graveyard. Why does it feel so unfamiliar today? My eyes narrow at a large grave in the back of the yard. It catches my eye, not only because it is one of the largest tomb stones in the place, but also because it is glowing a faint blue._

_Glowing? How can it be glowing? The blue light lingers around it. The blue is so hypnotizing with radiance, it seems I have yet to see a color so divine as this in my entire life. Or have I? How can it be that it some how seems welcoming, some how usual. Whatever the reason; my gut tells me to go to the stone, that it is some how safe._

_My feet act before I have the chance to process the thought. The blue is so mesmerizing. Now I can see where the blue radiates from. In front of the tomb there is a symbol; a symbol that I find rather difficult to understand. The symbol is my symbol. It is imprinted on my hand, as what I have just always accepted, is just an enigmatic birth mark. Until it appears before me here on this stone, I have never thought any of the wiser.._

A noise from somewhere in the room I occupy brings me back to alertness. I open one eye only slightly, enough to see if anyone else is in the room now. A figure silhouetted by the light approaches me. I cannot tell who it is, even though my eyes have somewhat began to adjust to the light.

"Oh good," A stern voice says in a quiet tone, seemingly not thrilled, "You're awake."

How does she know I am awake? I positively know she hasn't been able to spot my glance. Being curious has taught me how to mimic sleep rather well. I'm not one to brag, but I know I have perfected it. Over hearing confusing conversations is my specialty.

"Impa.." Sighs a sleepy voice somewhere else in the room.

"Yes! I know what I've done! But I did not realize who he was before it was too late!" Hisses the stern voice, still trying to keep a tone some what hushed. She rips through the sleeves of my tunic now. Thank Goddess someone finally comes to notice I am probably going to bleed to death. I am beginning to feel uncomfortable laying in a bed soaked with my blood. She must not have seen me watching her then, she must have spoken to the other girl in the room before. She still believes I am sleeping.. But who is the other woman? And if the one tending to my arm is Impa, then she is certainly not a regular in Castletown or Kakariko. Impa definitely is not a Hylian name. And why should she have been able to recognize me? None of it seems to make any sense.

"If he sees us Impa.." Says the sleepy girl at the other end of the room.

"He won't see us. He's out cold. If he is to wake, I can simply bash him over the head again to make sure of his unconsciousness." Impa mumbles disgusted as she dresses my wound. "I cannot believe I was so mistaken.."

"Anyone could have made that mistake." A rustling of blankets followed by soft footsteps. "Besides," She is now near enough for me to hear her breath as she sighs. "He will be fine. He always is." A hand moves stray pieces of hair away from my face carefully. The gentle hand against my cheek is the last I remember before drifting back to sleep, for real this time.

**A Brief Interlude**

There is a long pause before Impa speaks again. "Yes, but how many people do you see, Princess, running around Hyrule nearly six feet tall, pretending to be a Kokiri and wearing a foolish green hat?" She grows more frustrated with herself by the minute. Impa finishes changing the bandages on the unconscious boy and faces the blond girl with understanding eyes. What the sages will say when they hear that she nearly maimed the Hero. "Stupid, stupid, stupid.. all of them would be ashamed you even be part of the Sacred Realm. Nearly taking a limb from its Hero.. You don't deserve to even have the title Sage of Shadow for what you've done." She scolds herself.

"Don't beat yourself too hard for this Impa.. It is my fault. I should have known better than to ask the Sages to join me in the tomb. You warned me you have seen the Hero wandering around the stone before curiously. I did not think. And what more were you supposed to do? Allow him to walk in on six of the Sages meeting about his fate? If I only would have listened to you-"

Impa holds up a hand to silence the Princess from speaking any further. Her face focuses on something that seems far off. Her eyes gloss over and she appears in a trance, her hand still hangs in the air as she listens to silence. The sound of metal on metal in the distance sets her teeth on edge.

Impa's head jerks towards the Princess instinctively, her silver hair wrapping around her in the sudden motion. Her eyes widen, telling the Princess a silent message.

The blonde beauty has waited for the signal, but is still at a loss for words. She dives her hand in a small, brown pouch sitting on the table beside the sleeping boy's bed. A few other items clutter the small table, such as a bottle, four Deku nuts, a hook shot, and a wallet. Her fingers curl around a small pink flute and she pulls it out of the bag. Wasting a moment, staring at the flute in confusion, she turns to Impa suddenly. "Where is it?! Why doesn't he have it with him? The plan is to warp the two of us to safety if we have to! Where is it?" Her voice fills with panic.

The woman calmly slides her hand into a white leather pouch wrapped around her hips and retrieves the bright blue ocarina. She tosses it to the Princess in one swift motion. She unfastened her white pouch and hands that over as well. "Just in case." She explains.

The girl adjusts the pouch around her hips and brings the ocarina to her lips. The triangular symbol on her right hand illuminates as the ocarina sings. Placing her free hand on the wounded boy, she plays a common tune. In a few moments, a golden light wraps around her and the boy. Just before the two warp, the Princess catches a glimpse of Impa drawing her rapier and running for the door.

**Chapter One Continued**

_Lost in thought, I stare at the mark on my hand, then back to the other glowing on the stone. I try to make sense of what is happening. And that blue.. the blue I swear I have seen some where before.._

_There is a rustle of grass behind me. I turn to see a dark blue and a flash of silver as a blade pierces through my arm. I look to see the woman who has just ran me through, looking horrified as she sees my face. She rips the blade out and I fall to my knees in pain. Lifting the hilt above my head, she smashes it down and everything fades black._

_"Impa!"_

Impa.. such an unusual name. No matter how unusual, like many things I have happened upon recently, it never fails to seem so familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sound, the song, the chant: I know it by heart, yet I have not heard it before from what I can recall. The song is calming, safe. I know it, I know this place. How have I come here? I was only just on a bed in a blinding room with a woman named Impa and another woman. The thought of being moved in my sleep without waking distresses me.

My hand drops off the side of what must be a raised plate. The cold, marble floor wakens my senses, and I open my eyes. I crane my neck up and take in my surroundings.

I twist my body and face the ground. Using what's left of the strength in my one good arm, I push myself to my feet. It takes a moment to gain my balance, and level my head after being unconscious for so long. Dear Goddess, how long has it truly been?

There's a whimper somewhere in the room. My eyes graze over the polished room. The high marble ceilings, colorful glass windows and pristine checkered floor haunt me. The place seems like something I must have seen in a dream once upon a time. My eyes turn down to the platform I stand on, and I nearly stumble over myself as the symbol on the platform nearly terrifies me. It's My symbol. The symbol from the graveyard, the symbol on my hand, it resides on the face of the octagonal plate.

As my mind wonders, a shadow passes beside me and instinctively, I pursue her. She races for a chamber at the back of the room. I place a hand on her shoulder and spin her to face me. Near the doorway of the chamber, she presses herself against the wall and becomes feeble. Staring intently at the ground, she refuses to look me in the eyes.

"Hey, what are you running from?" I ask softly, in a confused tone. Her blonde hair cascades over her shoulders, and a long black cloak drapes over her form.

"You." She says, her voice breaking. She looks up to me, and her eyes gloss in sheen of wet, but her eyes are that unmistakable blue. The blue from the graveyard, the color of…

_I stand in a courtyard surrounded by a river, flowers decorating the edges. The room is probably the most beautiful room I have ever seen. However, it's not the room I am sent here for, it is the Princess. She stands, back towards me, staring through a window near the far end of the room._

_I walk behind her and she has not noticed me until I am about an arm's length away, when my footsteps suddenly startle her, and she turns to me, her eyes wide in horror. After a moment, her eyes soften and she lets out a sigh as her face becomes warm and welcoming. Her eyes.. the blue. It is the most radiant color.._

_And her face- of course the Princess of Hyrule is beautiful, but the girl I see before me is absolutely stunning. When she speaks, her voice is gentle and kind. It is as though her words come together to form a peaceful song._

_"Who are you? How could you have gotten past the guards.. That.. that, is that.. a fairy?" A sudden hopefulness fills her eyes as she looks me over. "You're from the forest… then that means you have the spiritual stone of the forest with you don't you?" I nod, a bit confused. How can she know I have acquired the spiritual stone of the forest? Certainly not just any Kokiri could collect the stone. In fact, I'm not even Kokiri, so how can she-_

_"I had a dream, in the dream the land of Hyrule was covered in darkness. And then, there was a light.. A light from the forest.. It lit up the ground and made a break in the dark clouds coating the sky. Then a figure emerged holding a green stone, wearing a green tunic, a fairy at his side. I thought… maybe you were the one. I know this was no ordinary dream of mine, no, I see prophecies, and I'm certain this was one." Her hand jets to her mouth, her eyes full of mortification. "I'm so sorry! I got so carried away with my prophecy that I forgot to properly introduce myself.. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."_

I blink as my thoughts collect and release her from my grasp. I am still rudely staring at the girl in front of me with the stunning blue eyes. She looks much older than the girl from what I assume must be some strange dream, or maybe some altered memory. Her beauty exists still though, and her face is similar. She is the same girl- she is.. "H-have we met before?" I cannot exactly think of how to speak at the moment, and my words are a bit shaky.

She bites her lip turning her gaze back down. "That's not what's important now. We need to get you somewhere else." She saunters over to a large white bag that resides on a set of marble steps near a long rectangular pedestal lined with black velvet. The blond-haired girl stoops down and reaches into the back, adjusting it around herself, then makes her way back to me holding out a blue flute. "We must warp to the desert. Play." Her eyes search mine and as I raise my eyebrow about to speak, she cuts me off. "I should have figured. She sighs, and places the flute gently back into the white leather pouch, and retrieves a black bundle turning back up to me. "Things are slightly more complicated than I have anticipated then."

There is a slight edge to her voice, as she hands over the black bundle. As it unravels, I come to realize it is a cloak, much like the one she wears. My mind starts to wander and question, but I just it off. I cannot waste time thinking now. The Princess of Hyrule stands before me, and I'll be damned if I don't do as she asks.

**A Brief Interlude**

Blades clash with a clang that rings through all of Kakariko Village. At the top of a windmill stands a woman in blue and silver engaged intensely in sword-fare with another woman in red. Long, red hair in a simple pony-tail flows behind the other girl in desert clothes. She snickers as Impa's blade and her scimitar meet once more in the midst of battle. "Stupid Sheikah, when will you learn that you are less than a scullchild compared to a Gerudo?"

Impa pushes her blade against the Gerudo's hard, bringing them face to face. Impa laughs sarcastically. "That my dear Nimyia, would be the day a Gerudo beats me." Impa pushes her sword forward with so much force it sends the Gerudo stumbling backwards. It takes less than a few seconds for Nimyia to gain her gooting, but it's enough time. Impa does not hold back; she lunges for the Gerudo, both flying off the windmill as she hit. Nimya hits the ground, and her eyes fall shut. Impa, who lands with much less of a shock, sits atop the tanned girl. She leans down, resting her ear over Nimyias mouth and listens for breath.

Her breath is uneven, but she still lives. Impa grabs the unconscious girl and slings her over her shoulder. Glancing around so she is sure there are no curious villagers, she places a hand to her forehead to study her thoughts. Her plan is to bring Nimyia to the Sheikah Caverns, where she will be held as prisoner. Then, she will collect the rest of the Hero's items and join the Princess and him at the dessert. There, she will report to Nabooru about the corrupted Gerudo who attempted to take the boy.

A withered young Sheikah stands leaning against the base of the windmill as Impa approaches. "You held her back impressively Shay." Impa compliments.

Shay smiles, holding her hand over a benign gash on her hip. "It's my pleasure." Impa nodded.

"Perhaps you could do one more favor?"

"Yes?" Shay asks, standing straight now.

"Bring this girl to the caverns for me. I have some other things to take care of." Impa orders. Now that Ganondorf has managed to crack the seal enough to taint the minds of the dessert girl, they may need the Hero after all. She needs time to prepare herself to speak to the boy, and explain his past which will be inevitable after her slip up, causing him to be introduced to she and the Princess. She also needed to prepare the Princess. The girls one wish was that Link live a life free of duty, but the time has come, and her request is void. The boy has lived seventeen years in ignorance and bliss, perhaps that will be enough.

"Of course." Shay says, taking hold of Nimyia's form. "May I ask one question?" Impa nods mindlessly. "This girl is under Ganon's control, is she not? And the boy she was after- he is the Hero from the past, correct?"

"Yes." Impa says coldly. "And it is time for his return."

**Chapter Two Continued**

The two of us leave the familiar temple in the dark cloaks. The hoods shield our faces from any onlookers as we walk side by side through the busy Market streets. The only thing she explains is the reason for the cloaks. The Princess supposedly is not allowed to wander without her protector, Impa at her side. At least not in the broad she says.

"You're quite." She says under her breath, as we move past the fountain at the center of town.

"What do you expect? We cannot really have a nice conversation when you refuse to speak to me, or tell me anything of use." I say a bit irritated. "Unless you've changed your mind?"

I glance to her, and her silence gives me her answer. We reach the draw bridge quickly after this. Once we cross and set foot on the grass, she slides down her hood. I do the same and replace the green hat back on my head. The Princess raises an eyebrow at me.

"I like my hat." I retort defensively. She shakes her head and smiles slightly, as she turns and begins to walk toward the dessert. "Aren't you coming?" She asks, turning on me, a few feet ahead before she realizes I have not followed.

"If you seriously believe we're walking all the way to the dessert…" I reach for my pouch, but realize it's missing. "Where's my fairy ocarina? And where are the rest of my things?" My voice is full of panic and annoyance.

"Impa has them." She assures me. "When she meets us at the desert, you will get them back."

"Well then hand me that blue ocarina you had earlier." I demand, trying to hide the frustration in my voice. It is not chivalrous to get annoyed with the Princess of Hyrule, but she is making it rather easy.

After a moment of digging through her pouch once more, she tosses me the flute. I put my lips to it and play the first few notes of Epona's Song before hearing a whinny somewhere behind me. As the song finishes, a copper horse stands beside me. I toss the flute back to the girl, who catches it with ease, and mount Epona smoothly. "I plan on riding." I say arrogantly. "You may walk if you prefer though." I smirk, as the Princess approaches me.

She takes my hand as I help lift her side-saddle behind me. "Finally," she chuckles, "Something you remember that's useful."

"What?"

"Nothing." She says quickly, covering her words.

I kick Epona's flank and we start for the dessert. I cannot help but think about what she means by what I remember.. Epona was given to me by Saria, and I was taught the song by her as well. Of course I remember thus. I shrug off the thought and enjoy the ride. I am care free riding Epona. I love the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair, maybe even more than I love my hat. At this moment, I can forget.

I can forget the questions and the confusion. I can forget the strange flashes, and realization of what I don't understand. I can only focus on the wind whistling around me and the Princess as the copper horse trots across the grassy Hyrule Field.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

We were almost to the bridge that lead into Gerudos Fortress. I'd never been past the entrance. Given, I'd rode past multiple times and wondered what was beyond the rocky walls, but never made an effort to find out. Gerudos were infamous for killing men who entered their fortress. Even now I was a little uneasy about entering. But something told me I could trust the Princess, so I did.

Past the bridge I turned a corner to see maybe thirty Gerudos pacing back and forth guarding the Fortress I hesitated at the sight.

"Link, don't worry about it. They'll let you in." Spoke the blond sitting behind me.

"I don't recall telling you my name." I said turning my head slightly, but then returning to guide Epona into the Fortress. The first Gerudo saw me and waved me over. Once beside her she spoke.

"You may leave your horse with me. I'll guide her to the stables. You two head towards the conference hall." Her hair was long and fiery, and her uniform was purple. I slid off Epona and offered to help the Princess down but she refused. The Gerudo nodded at her. "Princess. Pleasure to see you in these parts again."

The Princess smiled kindly and proceeded towards the Fortress. I glanced at the Gerudo and Epona before following. Inside the fortress we came to a door with Impa standing before it. "You're both alright." The Princess nodded.

"Impa. He knows to much.. it's time."

"I figured as much." She sighed. "I've gathered the other inside. Come." She opened the door and the princess looked back at me. Then she too made her way through he door.

Inside was a large round table. Around it sat a group of people. There was a girl with green hair who wore a green tunic. I knew her, she was Saria, from Kokiri Village. We had been friends up until I moved to Kakariko. Beside her sat a rather old looking Goron, whom even though was very tough, had some of the kindest eyes I'd ever seen. Near him sat an old man, with a beard of white. His face was wrinkled and his eyes appeared to be only slits. Beside him sat a Zorah, who looked a bit annoyed, but her eyes were a pretty blue, but not comparable to the Princess.

"Take a seat." Said Impa. The Princess and I sat beside Impa, who was soon joined by the a Gerudo. I blinked at the sight of her. I was either having really bad Deja Vu, or I remembered her.

"You're probably wondering what you're doing here Link." Said the Princess.

"Let me speak Princess." Said Impa. "There's a reason you're here too. There are certain things even you are unaware of." The Princess blinked looking insulted as the Sheikah spoke. "Link, there's a legend you see. That a boy would be raised in Kokiri Village, even though he is in fact not Kokiri, but Hylian. That boy wields a power, and a destiny to become a Hero. The Hero of Time. With this power, he is to banish evil from the lands of Hyrule and seal it away in another realm. Link, this Hero was, will be, and is you." I wanted to laugh. A sudden pressure filled my head and my arm started throbbing again. What was wrong with this woman? She must be absolutely insane.. "Link. I don't expect you to believe or understand quite yet. But 17 years ago, you saved Hyrule and sealed away the evil. Traveling through time us," She motioned around the room, "The sages watched over you."

"That's ridiculous. I can't be a Hero. I'm hardly brave, and I don't wield and powers."

"But you do." Impa responded calmly. "We chose to let you live your life the way you should have without being the Hero. But we agreed if a time did ever come, we would inform you of your true identity. Saria, take it away." She looked towards the young Kokiri sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hi Link!" She cooed. "I haven't seen you for a while. Anyways, in your past life as the Hero Link, I was there. We all received our memories back immediately after the shift in time, considering the fact we are Sages. You however could not receive your entire memory the way we did because of your power. So we would have to explain everything to you. I, Link, your childhood friend Saria, am the Sage of the Forest."

"You knew me then?" I questioned more confused than I think I've ever been. "What Impa says, it's true?" She nodded and continued telling me of my past. How I cleansed the Forest temple of monsters. How I traveled through time. The other sages then began explaining their own encounters with me. It took almost three hours, but finally they got to the end.

"So the man who put all of Hyrule in ruins, was defeated and sealed away, by me?" The entire room nodded. I turned my gaze back to Impa. "You said you wouldn't inform me of my true identity unless a time came that you would need the Hero of Time again correct? So why do you inform me now?"

The Princess, who indeed was Princess Zelda of Hyrule, who had been quiet up until now interrupted. "You came too close to finding out everything. We had no choice. You'd be left wondering and questioning everything.. It was too late."

"Actually." Impa responded now glancing at the Princess. "I said there were things we haven't told you either." She eyed me. "A time has come. We need a Hero. The seal is weakening. He's getting stronger. Earlier today we discovered he can now use mind control on those who are close to him. It's only a matter of time until he's freed again, and we'll need you there to defend Hyrule."

"What?" Zelda squeaked. "My efforts to protect him all this time, they've been worthless?" She shot a look at everybody in the room, now her eyes were filled with rage. "You all knew! I sent him back to protect him! You knew it was a worthless effort.. if I hadn't.. Well it doesn't matter! You knew a time would come when he'd have to be our Hero again. He never would have lost his memory.. I never would have lost mine had you told me that back then!" She was shaking now.

"Zelda, we had our reasons. It was for yours and his benefit we allowed you to turn back time." Impa responded, obviously not expecting the response she had gotten. I myself didn't know what to think. My head ached and I was confused. Everything fit though, it all made sense. I was basically speechless, and in some sort of daze.

"No." Zelda's eyes welled with tears. "Your reasons were selfish, not for the good of me, or him for that matter. What else haven't you told me? Was this an entire set up? That he happened to be in the graveyard at that exact time?"

All of the sages faces seemed to drop and Impa's looked especially guilty. "I-."

"It was." Zelda said as she stood up and glared at everyone in the room. "I'm disgusted. With every single one of you." She looked towards me and almost began tearing again. "I'm so sorry Link." She then turned and bolted out of the room.

"Princess!" Impa yelled chasing after her. Everyone in the room looked towards the door then turned to me. I only blinked and stared blankly comprehending everything.

"Link?" You okay?" Nabooru questioned a bit hesitant. I nodded. "Would you like me to show you to your room, this meetings practically concluded."

"Actually, would you mind if I just took a walk around the Fortress and thought about everything?"

"Whenever you want to turn in, just ask one of my women. They'll guide you to your room." I stood slowly while the sages eyes followed me.

"It was nice, uh, meeting you all.. again." I said as I awkwardly stepped out of the room into the empty hallways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I made several different turns and taken two flights of stairs until I found myself on the roof of the Fortress. It was well into the night now, and the cool air made me shiver. I peaked over the edge and watched the Gerudos still pacing, only by torch light now.

I sat down and looked up at the sky. How could I be the Hero of Time? They would be disappointed to find out I'm not great at all. So much relied on me, I knew I'd let them down. I laid back and folded my arms behind my head. It was hard to think that just a few days ago, I was a seventeen year old boy who lived with Anju and her husband in Kakariko Village, simply working with her chickens for money. And now, I was a Hero who had already saved Hyrule once before.

I thought of Zelda again. She seemed so upset before. As though she'd been defied by everyone she trusted. I somewhat knew the feeling, being that I grew up with Saria and had no clue. But she, she was really hurt. It seemed as though she based everything around giving me a life Hero-free.

Was my life truly better, being Hero-free? Or did everything matter more in my past? Was I happier then? Given, my life wasn't bad now. It was rather neutral. Nothing interesting happened but nothing bad happened either. This was the first time I ever actually looked into it..

"Up here all alone kid?" I was on my feet in less than a few seconds and reached for something on my back, but there was nothing. It occurred to me, did I just reach for a sword? I was facing a short Gerudo girl who wore purple and who's hair wasn't up in the traditional pony tale like the other Gerudo women. "Did I startle you?" She smirked.

"A bit." I said eyeing her, not sure whether or not I could actually trust her. She circled me looking me over, my eyes never left her.

"So you're our Hero huh? What's with the hat?" She said reaching for it. I slammed my hand over it holding it to my head. She giggled. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Ashia. Forgive me for sneaking up on you like that. There's been talk you were here. I wanted to see you for myself. I'm a bit of a skeptic." She held her hand out for me to shake.

I took it and shook it slightly. "Link." I'd decided I could trust her. She didn't' look like much of a threat.

"I have something for you by the way." She said as she slid her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a small jar with a faint yellow light coming from it. "The stories about you mentioned a fairy side-kick. Nobody knows what happened to Navi. This particular fairy was blown into the dessert the day of a rather large sand storm a few years ago. I thought if you'd ever come back to be our Hero, she'd be of service to you. Her name's Fior."

Once the bottle was opened there was a flicker of light that became brighter, and a little ball of light fluttered through the opening. She shot straight up in the air then fluttered down to eye level. I examined the little fairy. Her pale face illuminated her dark eyes. Her pale hair was stacked lazily on top of her head with a few waste-length strands cascading loose. She blew a strand that dangled in front of her eyes away, and circled me.

"Hi." I said, a bit unsure. I myself had never- well never remember what it was like to have a fairy. My friends back in Kokiri had them, but they always seemed tucked away and obedient. I hardly got glimpses of them. I wondered what happened to Saria's fairy since she was apparently a Sage.

"You don't look much like a Hero." Said the tiny ball of light coming to a stop in front of me.

"You don't look like much help." I shot back. The fairy rolled her eyes and found herself sitting on my shoulder. I looked back to Ashia but she was no longer in sight. I scanned the rooftop, but she was gone."Whe-."

"You're new to this aren't you." Fior spoke. "Gerudos don't stick around long, especially if they're being ignored. They're highly skilled thieves, which I'm sure you've heard. They hate all males. Although, besides Sages, there's one exception. You." She climbed up onto my hat and dangled her face in front of mine upside down looking at me. "Though, you don't look very special."

"I can tell already you're going to get on my nerves." I responded making my way to the door I'd entered the rooftop through. Why did everyone feel the need to make fun of me. Here I was, my life completely turned upside down, accepting it. And people felt the need to give me hell for it. I just shook my head and passed through the door.

**A brief interlude**

She sat curled up in a ball on a bed in a room she'd stayed whenever she found herself in Gerudo Valley. She had changed into a white and pink version of Gerudo clothing in order to cool off in the heat, and be comfortable during the night. A couple times she'd wanted the Gerudos to provide her with an outfit like this to take back to Castletown, but it would be impractical there.

The Gerudos were always such good hospitality. It was the only place she stayed where she didn't feel like it was because of business all the time. She tried her hardest to keep her thoughts off of what was troubling her, but she couldn't help it. She hated the fact that she as well as Link had no actual memory of her past.

She'd been filled in when she was much younger, yes, and her prophecies showed her a lot. However there was much she didn't know, or understand. The fact that she'd been lied to drove her crazy. All she'd wanted to do was protect Link. Ever since she knew of her past she'd requested to see him, and watch over him. The first time she'd actually come into contact with him was a few hours ago in the temple. She'd expected something much more, reuniting?

"Princess." Came a voice accompanied by a knock at the door. It was Impa. She was always watching after her. The Princess had heard Impa calling her and running after her as soon as she'd left the conference, but she refused to turn around. Impa must have gotten the hint she wanted to be alone because it had been a little more than an hour or so that she'd run off.

"Come in." Sighed the Princess reluctantly. She stood as the door opened and the Sheikah woman entered closing the door behind her. She crossed her arms and looked at the Princess.

"I understand your frustration. But we couldn't tell you we needed him again, you'd never go through with it. It had to be an 'accident.'" Impa tried to explain calmly.

"Then why did you let me send him back in the first place?" The Princess questioned, refusing to be intimidated by the Sheikah who was clearly attempting to seam superior to her.

"You know the reason. You were becoming far too attached Princess. There's no room for emotions, they get in the way of things. They could alter the future and change your prophecies. We had you believe you were doing the right thing. And you did. We figured you'd lose all those feelings over time, without contact with him. Unfortunately, however-"

"What're you saying?" The Princess spat a bit defensive now. Impa took a step forward, towering over the Princess.

"You know you're response to when he got hurt. How concerned you were. How you refused to leave the room while he was unconscious. You realize you just ran out of that room in tears because he was going to be in harms way again. Remember how closely you had us watch him? There was hardly a day when you didn't know how he was."

"That means nothing!" Shouted Zelda, much more louder than she should have considering her voice echoed off the walls. "Just because I realize he's a person, and care that he's going to lose his innocence does NOT mean anything you're trying to imply." Impa shook her head and turned on her heals about to leave the room holding the door only slightly open to finish a statement.

"We've concluded it would be best if you remained on a low-contact relationship with the boy. And we plan to enforce it."

**Chapter Four continued**

After having found a Gerudo to show me my room, I lay restlessly on a bed with silky sheets. After a few moments of tossing and turning, Fior floated from beneath my hat and landed on my chest, crossing her arms looking annoyingly at me.

"What's your issue?" She insisted rudely. I looked at her and glared.

"I don't have an issue." I responded as snarky as I could.

"Some thing's obviously troubling you, otherwise we'd both be asleep right now. So as your fairy, tell me of your meaningless problems." I sat up knocking her off her feet and she landed uncomfortably on my lap.

"You're asking me what my issue is?" I scoffed glaring down at her. "I have a lot on my mind lately considering all the shit I'm still trying to comprehend. You've been nothing but a brat, and frankly I don't need a snotty fairy making snarky remarks all the time. You don't have to be my fairy. I didn't apply for one either. The doors there if you want to leave. I won't stop you." I said before crashing back down to my pillow.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she fluttered back to my chest, landing so my eyes could meet hers. "I've just never had the best of luck being a fairy. My former Master was named Nikko. He was great, but then something started troubling him. And he became angry a lot. He started doing bad things and one day, I woke up and he was gone. He was the closest thing I'd ever had to family, regardless of how bad he was becoming. I searched for him for a really long time. That's how I ended up here. A storm caught me. I was weak and my wings were tattered when Ashia found me.. She told me about you. And you seemed so great.. but I waited years and years and I started to believe you didn't exist. So seeing you, I guess I'm a bit bitter from being kept waiting. I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes and processed her words. "It's the Princess." I said finally. Fior laid down on my chest and rester her chin in her hands.

"Do tell." She encouraged watching me as I spoke.

"I'm concerned about her. The way she bolted out of the room before. I don't know, she just didn't seam right. I was sorta hoping to run into her while I was walking around to make sure she was okay." I shrugged. "That obviously didn't happen though. I feel sorta like she may be the only person that understands exactly how I'm feeling right now that I can't even really put into words.."

"I know where her room is." Piped up Fior. "I could show you." I processed the thought a moment then shook my head.

"It's late, she'll probably be asleep anyhow. Besides, I'm sure there will be plenty of time to talk to her tomorrow." I yawned and Fior nodded. She curled up on my chest and used the folds in my tunic to cover up. A few moments later I could feel myself drifting into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" I was startled awake and rubbed my eyes into focus where I found myself looking up at a smirking Ashia. "Get up! The Sages sent me to come get you. They have breakfast prepared, and they want you to start training at some point today." I blinked and sat up. A rather tired looking fairy lazily floated beside Ashia.

"Where'd you go last night?" I wondered as I threw the covers aside.

"You sleep in your clothes?" Ashia pointed out. She turned towards the door as she spoke and I followed. "Back on guard. I was actually supposed to be watching over the stables last night but I slipped away. There's not much to guard against anyway. The dessert's pretty isolated. The only visitors we really get is the Sages from time to time. But hey, us Gerudos have a reputation, and really valuable things throughout the Fortress. That's how I knew you were here by the way, Epona's her name correct?"

I nodded as we came to a dining hall. Saria, Princess Ruto, Darunia and Rauru sat around the table. "Morning Link!" Saria greeted.

"Morning." I responded taking a seat between Darunia and Ruto. Darunia patted be on the back almost knocking the breath out of me.

"Brother! How are you this morning?" Darunia spoke as he crunched on a spoonfull of rocks. This is where I noticed each person sitting at the table was eating something different. Darunia had a bowl of perfectly rounded pebbles, Saria was eating something that resembled a pancake we had back in Kokiri, Rauru had a bowl of steaming oatmeal, and Princess Ruto was forking small pieced of fish into her mouth. That explained the foul smell.

"I'm good, thanks. Tired." I said glancing back to Ashia, but sure enough she had disappeared. A Gerudo placed a plate similar to the one Saria had before her in front of me. "So, what kind of training must I have today?" I questioned cutting at the pancake on my plate.

"We're not concerned with the training." Princess Ruto answered. "That's more Nabooru's and Impa's place. Most likely sword training though, considering that's your weapon of choice. Well, was." Her voice sort of trailed off as she pushed around the pieces of fish on her plate.

"Something wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh, no. It's just.. the dessert and I aren't exactly friends" She mumbled.

"We'll be out of here soon enough." Saria comforted.

"Hopefully."

"I myself am not too fond of the dessert." Rauru admitted. "Perhaps we should suggest somewhere more generic to meet next time?" The group of Sages nodded.

"That's the problem with the different races." Saria commented. Nabooru entered the room.

"Morning. Link, come with me." Having just about finished my food I stood up.

Ruto looked up and smiled at me. "Good luck with your training today Link, I'm sure you'll do great." The others wished good luck and I followed Nabooru.

"I know you're pretty skilled with a hookshot and slingshot already, how about your swordsmanship? Or archery?"

"I've never used a sword- er, you know what I mean. And as for archery, the only practice I've had are the shooting galleries up in Kakariko and Castletown." Nabooru nodded as we made our way outside into the daylight. The sun shown down hot reflecting off the dessert sand.

Gerudos on guard nodded in greeting as we passed, one even stopped and whispered something to Nabooru. We eventually found ourselves near the stables and archery range after having walked through the sand a few minutes. "Here." Nabooru said reaching into a barrel beside the stables and pulling out a heavy sword. I held it and I felt rather weak considering it took a moment to get used to the weight. She pointed me towards a scarecrow in the far end of the range. "Give it your best." She directed.

I made my way to the scarecrow and swung the sword at it. I was nearly knocked off my feet at first, but I started getting used to it. After about twenty minutes of attacking the scarecrow Nabooru halted me and brought me to planks of wood. She instructed me to slice the wood specific ways. I did. A while later she then drew her own scimitars and I paused immediately.

"Woah, hold on. I don't feel like getting killed today. This is the first time I've picked up a sword in my- this life. I'm not dueling you." She laughed and readied herself in an attack stance.

"Trust me." She said as she lunged at me and I swung my sword blocking hers. She came at me again shouting a battle cry and I used the sword to repel her attacks. I began moving towards her with each block and eventually attempted to strike, however it somehow resulted in my landing on the ground and her landing on top of me, scimitar at my throat. "Not bad kid. Better than I expected." She offered me a hand and pulled me to my feet. "You are a natural though, that much is clear. I wasn't going exactly easy on my attacks."

"Really?" I asked as I held the sword in front of me and moved the blade every which way inspecting it. She sheathed her scimitars and replaced my sword with a bow.

"Really." She said as we began working on archery. A couple hours later I felt achy and exhausted from the heat. Finally she allowed me to head back to my room. I had every intention of just crashing and sleeping for the next three days.

Opening the door to my room I noticed a blonde girl dressed in a different coloured version of the traditional Gerudo uniform. It took a moment to realize it was the Princess. "Close the door behind you." She murmured as I entered the room. She was sitting on my bed, back against the wall. Fior fluttered up beside her, I'd wondered where she'd flown off to; I hadn't seen her since breakfast.

"What're you doing here?" I asked a bit confused. I began to panic wondering if Fior had said something to her, I didn't want Fior to drag her all the way here. I didn't really have anything to say to her that was of much importance.

"I wanted to know how you were adjusting to everything." She said looking me over. "So you're accepting it? Just like that?" I blinked and walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge looking at her.

"I haven't been given much time to think about it really. I guess. If that's who I really was, and am meant to be. Why deny it? It doesn't seem all that bad anyway." She shook her head and looked down.

"That's until you start having to watch your back everywhere you go."

"Is it really going to be like that again? Hyrule infested with monsters? The only one who can save it is me by sealing away Gannon? He's really coming back?" She glanced up at me and frowned.

"That, I guess. I wasn't aware he was this close to coming back until yesterday. If he's as strong as they say, it's only a matter of time." She looked at me for a long moment. "And you're so unprepared. They're absolutely insane if they think you're going to be of any use right away." I let the thought process a moment then glanced down at my hand staring at the Triforce for while, then looking to her hand where she held the same mark.

"I have faith the Godesses knew what they were doing. I'm just lazy, clumsy kid who's nearly six feet tall and still wears Kokiri clothing, but they must have got something right if I did all the things you say." She smiled a bit.

"It's so funny." She remarked.

"What is?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"That you have no idea the actual Hero you are." I opened my mouth to respond when I was cut off my Fior.

"Someone's coming." She warned Zelda urgently. She shot up quickly as the door opened and Impa peaked around the corner to see Zelda standing with her hands behind her back looking guilty, and me sitting on the bed with a rather confused look on my face.

"I came to fill you in on the agenda for the next few days." Impa said eyeing the Princess who continued to stare at her feet. "Tomorrow and the day after Nabooru and I will switch off training you. I'm sorry I wasn't around today, I was dealing with some issues back in the Caverns. But after that, we plan on moving you to Lon Lon Ranch. A few of us will be staying there with you." Her eyes never left the Princess as she spoke to me.

"What happened back at the Caverns?" I questioned.

"Business." She said without a second thought, obviously not willing to fill me in.

"Who will be staying with me at the Ranch?" I asked, hopefully receiving an answer.

"That," she said, "Is to be decided at another time. You on the other hand." She spoke to the Princess now. "I need to have a word with you." The Princess made her way to the door and Impa looked to me once more. "Have a pleasant evening, stay out of trouble." After Impa stepped out, before closing the door, the Princess gazed at me.

In that one look I got the message that there was some reason the Princess was in trouble. That she shouldn't have been talking to me. I was so sick of people controlling who I did and didn't speak to now. This was the first time I began to feel trapped.

**A brief interlude**

Once the door had closed the Sheikah pinned the Princess with her forearm against the wall and gritted her teeth as she narrowed her eyes. "Do you listen to a word I say?" As soon as the Princess opened her mouth to speak she cut her off. "You know how vulnerable he is right now. You know how defiant he can be. You could ruin everything. Is it really worth jeopardizing Hyrule over? A stupid crush you had in a past life? Stop pretending it's like before, it's not. This time, it's strictly business. You may be the head of the guardians and the Princess of Hyrule, but I'm the one who was given the duty of watching over and protecting you. Therefore you listen to me from now on. Stay away from the boy. Do not mess this up."

The Shiekah let the Princess go and sped down the hallway, her long silver braid bouncing behind her. She was so sick of feeling like a baby sitter for the Princess. Why was it in the past when she actually did have a chance with the Hero, was she not as needy and strung up on him? Yet now, when he barely knows her, does she feel so attached.

She sighed as she made her way to Naboorus studies. There was more important things to worry about that silly emotions. Impa had never let her emotions get in the way of business. Although, the only person she'd ever allowed herself to get close to was the King and Zelda. She wondered if it was just the fact she didn't understand.

Before reaching Naboorus door a young Gerudo crossed her path. "You." She said and the Gerudo spun around. Her hair wrapped around her face, she appeared different than the others.

"Yes?" Spoke the girl stepping towards the Sheikah.

"You've spoken to the Hero a bit, yes?" She asked remembering her face. She'd seen her on the roof with Link the one night. When Zelda locked herself in her room after storming away, she was curious as to where the Hero had wondered. That's when she saw the two on the roof.

"A bit." The Gerudo answered curiously looking Impa over. She'd never actually held a conversation with one of the Sages before. Rather than Nabooru that is.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Watch that the Princess and he are never alone together. If they are, separate them. Understood?" The Gerudo nodded, a bit annoyed with the fact she was taking orders from someone she hardly knew. "Good." Impa said then waved her away. The Gerudo stared a moment, a bit insulted at being treated like no more than a slave of some sort, then turned and continued walking throughout the Fortress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"What're you doing now?" Hissed Fior as I slipped out of bed into the dark room. A Gerudo had given me a white shirt to wear and a pair of loose grey coloured pants to sleep in after Ashia had obviously mentioned something to somebody.

"I am going to figure out what it is people are saying that they don't want me to hear." I stated, silently cracking the door a bit to peak out.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to come with you." Fior muttered soaring to my side. The hallways appeared to be dark and empty, but Gerudos were silent and sneaky. I knew I had to be extremely quiet to sneak around here. Then it hit me, I'd done it once before hadn't I?

"Do you know where Nabooru's study is?" I questioned Fior. She nodded.

"Yes, I'll tell you which way to go but hey! Be quiet." Fior told me when to make lefts and when to make rights as I crept silently throughout the dim corridors. We finally came to a door that was slightly bigger than the other ones. I pressed my ear to the door to listen in.

"He's not... there's..." The voices were too muffled and I couldn't hear anything. I said a few curses and pressed my ear closer to the door and tried to contain my breathing.

"Boo." Ashia breathed in my ear. My eyes widened and I stood up straight, realizing I'd been caught. She half smiled and shook her head. "If you're trying to listen in, you'll have no luck through the door. It's thicker than a deku tree. However, I do know a way you can hear if you really do want to."

"Why help me?" I questioned. She simply shrugged and gestured for me to follow her.

"You amuse me." Ashia stated simply as we silently stepped through the corridors. She paused abruptly as we came to the top of a rather long flight of stairs. She peaked around the corner and remained silent for a long moment, then we continued our walk.

"Why are you so willing to break the rules all the time? There must be consequences, the rest of the Gerudos wouldn't dream of going against Nabooru." She chuckled.

"I don't go against Nabooru. I'm a bit more, what's the word, adventurous, defiant, rebellious ect. I don't enjoy rules much. Never have. I could probably switch my uniform for a higher rank considering my skill, but I don't like all the training and methods one has to go through to do so, so I remain a purple." I didn't buy it. Nabooru was very strict with most of her Women. She was to them a leader of sorts, they looked to her for orders. She must know Ashia didn't stay out of trouble, so why let her do as she wished?

"How old are you by the way?" I questioned the Gerudo.

"Fifteen." She stated simply. Fifteen? She was so young. Yet basically a trained assassin. She never seemed that young to me. "There." She said, now as we appeared on a different area of the roof, pointing to a window in one of the raised areas. We crept over and I glanced in. Sure enough, Saria, Impa, Nabooru and Rauru sat within.

"Thanks." I muttered as I watched the group speak.

**A Brief Interlude**

"That's not true." Saria said sounding a bit agitated. "I have complete and total faith in Link."

"All I'm saying is he does seem to be rather clumsy and unskilled. We have to hold back Gannon much longer before the Hero can be of any use to us in his present state." Nabooru responded defensively. "I too believe he's the chosen one for a reason, but it's different this time. Last time, the events played out in such a perfect manor he managed to sum up all his power the moment he needed to."

Impa's head perked up and she now looked to Nabooru with questioning eyes. "These events you refer to, you don't mean."

"Absolutely not. It was dangerous and a complete tragedy the Princess was in such danger before. I'm simply stating that because of this he was able to pull himself together and find cause to fight. We need him to find that again." Impa nodded reassured and rested her chin back on her hands.

"It's his home, and everyone in it at steak though. I believe his dilemma is he doesn't understand how cruel and evil Gannon's forces really are. That he will soon enough, it just takes time." Rauru added.

"Who's staying with him at Lon Lon Ranch?" Saria spoke again.

"I'll be staying with the Princess. You, Ruto and Darunia will be going to the Ranch. Nabooru has some things she must settle here in the Dessert, and Rauru must return to the Temple of Time." Impa responded after thinking it over for a moment.

"How is Zelda by the way?" Nabooru asked a bit concerned. "I haven't seen her around much. Usually she wants to train with some of us in the grounds." A noise from the roof startled the group and they all looked to the high window, except Nabooru. There was nothing in sight but none of them trusted it.

"She's fine. There's more to be discussed tomorrow, but now it's getting late. I think we should all rest, we need it." Impa mumbled continuing to eye the window.

**Chapter Six Continued**

"Damn it Fior." I hissed at the giggling ball of light. She couldn't hear what they were saying and continuously was nagging me to tell her. She started buzzing around my head and I swatted at her, missing and smacking the window. "They probably know I was up here now."

"Oh, Nabooru knew anyway. Sage of Spirit, duh." Ashia said from a raised part of the roof. She hopped down beside me. "By the way, why don't they want the Princess around you? What are you, a threat?" She insisted poking my hat.

"What? They don't want her around me?" I asked a bit offended.

"Oops." Ashia said putting her hands behind her back and pacing in circles.

"What did they say?" I demanded.

"Pfft. That's why I'm asking you. Impa said to watch that you don't end up alone with the Princess at any times. And I'm supposed to be the one enforcing that." She blinked at me. "So yeah, er, stay away!" Her order was fake.

Keep us from being alone? What was that supposed to mean? What, did they think we'd conspire against them? So that's why Impa seamed so frustrated when the Princess was in my room earlier. Was that why the Princess was so glum and secluded? She was frankly, along with Ashia, the only person I fully felt comfortable with right now.

"This is starting to get on my nerves. People keeping everything from me all the time, sneaking around behind my back, telling me lies. I thought they were supposed to come clean about everything. Guess not." I mumbled starting back for the door.

"Hey, Hero." Ashia called from behind me. "Stop thinking like this is prison and they're working against you. The Sages want nothing more than to protect you and Hyrule. Don't take everything personally." I paused to listen, without turning back to look at her, I made my way back to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**** Author notes** Thank you for reading my story! I've gotten a few reviews and you guys are lovely. I just wanted to remind you this story does take place after the events of OoT so if you're confused maybe read up on the background a bit? I started off a little shaky but now I have more of an idea where the story is going, so hopefully it will start getting much better. Again thank you those who read and review. It means a lot and is really appreciated. ^-^ Anyways~ enjoy~ ****

**Chapter Seven **

"Hear anything of interest?" Nabooru questioned as we trotted along the path to the stables.

"I-"

"I know you were listening in yesterday." She said glancing at me and raising an eyebrow. "I won't tell, I think you have just as much right to hear what it is we're talking about as anyone. It's Impa you have to worry about mostly. She's strictly business, and has everything planned out."

"I just want to know why everyone's being so secretive all the time." I mumbled. She stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"Listen kid, I know this is tough for you. Impa's just taking control of things and trying to make everything go according to plan. But the thing is, plans are meaningless. Never worked in the past, won't work now. The second something goes wrong, you can start doing things your way. Until then, give her the respect and abide by her rules." Her gaze was honest.

"I understand, it's just stressful you know?" We resumed our pace almost to the stables. "It's still hard to believe I saved everything that long ago. It's weird that I was close with all of you before, and now we're back to meeting for the first time." Nabooru half smiled as she reached in the barrel pulling out the sword from the day before.

"You're a lot like you were back then you know. Not as skilled quite yet, but you're personality."

"What about my personality?" I questioned taking the sword from her, now feeling a bit more comfortable with it.

"Your defiance, determination and sarcasm haven't changed." I nodded and blinked, feeling relieved I was able to have a conversation with someone that didn't involve them telling me to do something. I shouted a battle cry then attacked Nabooru as she unsheathed her scimitars. I could tell she was beginning to have to put up more of a fight.

**A Brief Interlude**

The two girls were striding in sync towards the entrance of the Valley. The Zora and the Princess found themselves close to the stream that ran under a wooden plank leading up to the Valley. There had been a long silence before Ruto spoke.

"Why are you so glum Zelda? You're usually out and about the Fortress, you love it here, and get along with the Gerudos well." The two crossed over the plank; one behind the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." The Princess lied mindlessly.

"It's Link isn't it?" Ruto pressed as she landed in the stream. Splashing the water over her exhausted body. She missed the water, she hated being so far from home.

"It is." The Princess sighed. "I don't know what it is. I just want to protect him, after all he did for me in the past.. I owe it to him. I get flashbacks from back then. The way I felt about him. I guess it makes me feel that way again, even though I hardly know him. I just wish I knew what was going through my mind then, why nothing happened."

Ruto nodded. "I understand, I used to think I was engaged to him." She giggled. "How silly right? I wish you could have gotten your memory back like the rest of the sages, I wish he did too. Unfortunately considering the two of you make up two thirds of the Triforce, it prevents it." She began filling a bucket she'd brought with her with water. Zelda sat beside the stream facing Hyrule field deep in thought.

"I suppose it worked out for the best."

"Thanks for coming with me." Ruto added after a moment. "I just really needed to refresh, and I figured you could use a nice walk to clear your thoughts. But really, you shouldn't dwell on this. It'll work out in the end. It always does. If you can find a way to prove to Impa you won't tamper with her intentions with him, I'm sure you can get close to him, like you were." Zelda was gazing off in the distance.

"Ruto." She spoke a bit shakily. "What is that?" The Princess pointed to a sea of red creatures peaking over the edge of a hill in Hyrule field. Ruto picked her head up from the stream and looked.

"That." She spoke slowly. "Looks like an army of some sort." A whistle rang through the air coming from the Fortress. Ruto dropped her bucket and Zelda darted after her on a run back to the Fortress.

**Chapter Seven Continued**

"You make it sound so easy!" I accused. Impa had been teaching me special attack techniques such as spin moves and dodges that seamed nearly impossible. How the hell a person could move that fast swinging a sword was beyond me. I was frustrated from failing so badly.

"In time you'll catch on." Impa encouraged. "Until then, try again." I'd preferred Nabooru over Impa honestly. She was a little more compassionate, probably because she trained for a living, and Impa basically spent all her time watching over the Princess or guarding the spirit temple alone.

I readied myself and almost tried a spin attack when a whistle rang from outside. The sparing room we resided in muffled the sound. I froze mid swing to listen. Impa looked at me. "Something wrong." She shuffled out into the open and I followed dropping the sword with a clank to the stone floor.

Gerudos on guard were now frozen, no longer pacing their routes, they stared towards the entrance of the Valley. Nabooru found us almost immediately. "It's Bokoblins. Thousands of them, directed toward the desert. Given, not much of a threat, but the numbers. We have to move Link now. He can't fight quite yet and theres a chance we'll get over run. Our only sure opportunity to move him is now, or we'll be stuck her for a long while fighting them off." Impa nodded and Nabooru faced her women who were now staring at her for orders. "Guard the entrance. Kill off as many as you can; drive them away from the fortress."

The women began hustling towards the entrance and Nabooru sped away in a different direction. Impa turned to me. "Gather your things. You must get to Lon Lon Ranch. We have a route through the mountains that will lead us to Kakariko, from there we travel. It may take a bit longer, but it's our only choice right now. Meet me on the roof after you gather your things."

I darted off to my room, I'd just begun to easily navigate through the Fortress managing to take minimal wrong turns. I slammed open my door startling Fior. "Good Goddess I was dead asleep and here-"

"There's an invasion about to take place, shut up and help me gather my things." Fior silenced immediately and began telling me of all the things I needed to gather. My pouch, which Impa had returned to me after I'd lost it in Kakariko that is, was resting on a table in the corner. I threw my tunic on over the white turtle neck and leggings I'd been wearing to train in. Fastening my pouch to the belt, I grabbed my hat off the bed, glanced around the room one last time and slipped out, Fior beside me.

Outside once more the desert was in chaos. Gerudos ran every which way, dozens more suddenly appeared from inside the Fortress and now made their way to the army of Bokoblins. Staring at all the chaos made me vulnerable and a flaming arrow zinged past me and hit the sand before me.

Looking to the mountains, hundreds of Archer Bulbins aligned themselves and took fire on the desert. Impa appeared on the edge of the mountains now attacking the Bulbins from close range. My eyes shot around the desert to see the Princess running towards the stables.

Without thinking I ran after her. Glancing around the stables, I caught a glimpse of movement in one of the tents. I ran over and inside. The Princess kneeled before an open chest cursing. "Link, it's gone." She cried.

"Looking for this?" We both turned to see Ashia standing at the entrance of the tent wielding a rather powerful looking sword in a sheath. She handed it to me and Zelda helped fasten it around me.

"Thank you so much." Zelda said sounding relieved.

"Come. We have to leave now." Outside the tent Epona stood. I climbed on, helping Zelda on as Ashia assumed a position right behind her. It was difficult fitting the three of us on Epona, but we managed. Ashia pulled a bow and plucked one of the arrows out of the quiver on her back, loading the weapon. "Link, we're going to have to fight our way through the Bokoblins and go through Hyrule field. I don't know how well you've gotten at fighting, but you may have to make an attempt to cut your way through the crowd. Hopefully you can ride and attack at the same time."

I didn't allow many thoughts to process. All I was concerned about was getting the three of us to Lon Lon Ranch, alive. I guided Epona on a quick sprint towards the entrance to the Valley. In sight came dozens of Gerudos holding back hundreds of Bokoblins. I felt Zelda hold my waist tighter as we zoomed through the crowd of Gerudos who willingly moved aside.

When we came to the barrier of Bokoblins I unsheathed the sword and there seamed to be an instant connection. I swung the sword and the Bokoblins that stood in the way. Ashia took fire at the ones who made attempts to take on seamed easier with this sword, I was still a bit unsteady attacking one after the other, but I managed. We got through the crowd pretty easily until we came to the bridge.

"Moblins." Ashia pointed out firing at one of the Bokoblins knocking it back into several others. She cursed and I stared as the Giants stood much taller in the swarm of Bokoblins. "Change of plans. I'm closing off the bridge and taking Epona back to the Fortress."

"What about us?" Zelda asked frantically. Ashia looked around then down at the raging river below the bridge.

"Dive." She stated forcing me and Zelda off Epona and assuming the position behind the reigns. "I'll explain to the Sages. Go, now!" Ashia fired arrows at the Bokoblins headed for Zelda and I then sped to the end of the bridge, where she began sawing at the ropes with her scimitar.

The Princess glanced at me then backed up. I sheathed my sword and did the same. She took off on a run towards the edge of the cliff and dove in a perfect formation to the raging river below. A little hesitant, I started off on a run and dove a little more clumsily, leaving the burning desert and invasion of dark creatures behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I hit the water with a rather large splash. Surprisingly the water wasn't as cold as I'd expected. I'd plunged beneath the surface and now fought my way to the top for air. Gasping as I reached the surface I desperately scanned the water for the Princess. The fast moving river carried me with it, and as I opened my mouth to call out it dragged me back under.

Under water for what was maybe only about thirty seconds felt like several minutes. Several rapids carried me over ledges. I stopped fighting the current and just let it carry me.

Eventually the rivers depth decreased, and the aggressiveness came to an end. A few moments later I washed out into a lake. Lake Hylia. I swam to the edge and pulled myself onto the dirt coughing the water out of my lungs. I lay half in the water, half on land for around five minutes trying to recapture my breath when I realized Zelda was missing.

I sat up and looked out to the lake. "Zelda!" I called, receiving no response. I glanced on land and saw to my left was what appeared to be an observatory of some sort. I stood up my wet clothes clinging to my body. She had to be here, she'd dove first. I began to slosh over to the building when I heard a voice.

I turned to see Zelda just appearing over the falls. She was carried out into the lake and began swimming towards me. I ran out into the water making rather large splashes.

When she reached me I helped her stand. She still wore the Gerudo uniform, now soaked. Her hair was plastered to her face and dripping with water. I brushed the hair covering her face behind her ear. The sun had just started to go down behind the mountains, only about a quarter of it remained in the sky. Zelda looked at me for a long moment, and for a while we just stood there. Drenched, standing in knee deep water, we stared at each other.

"So, where do we go from here?" She finally spoke. That question, I didn't have an answer to. It made me think back to Nabooru this morning. Saying how plans never work out. I found it ironic that she had just mentioned at one point or another Impa's plans would be foiled, and here the Princess and I stood, alone, drenched, without any idea of what to do next.

"I-I don't know." I admitted. The two of us tromped through the water back to the edge of the lake. I also thought of Impa's plan to keep the Princess and I separated, and how that too had clearly gone horribly wrong.

"It doesn't make any sense. The invasion. Why did they come to the desert?" She questioned, more to herself than me.

"Was it because I was there?" I asked. Not sure or not if I was ready to hear the answer.

"No- well I don't know. You see, the monsters, they can't register your image. They're set to attack anything. They couldn't have come for you. Something either led, or drove them to the desert. But the reason." She shook her head. "No idea. They were probably there to attack and destroy Gerudo Fortress if anything, although it's unlikely they succeeded."

We reached land and she leaned against a rock, ringing out her uniform. I too began squeezing the water out of my tunic. I removed my hat and a rather damp angry looking fairy clumsily fluttered out and landed with a thud on the rock.

"Never again. Next time tell me when you're going to go diving into a raging river like a moron." She scolded laying on her back absorbing the last bit of sun that shown over the mountains.

"This sword, is it the Master Sword?" I asked Zelda ignoring Fior's comment as I unsheathed the sword to examine it.

"It was the moment you took hold of it. We kept it in Gerudo Fortress for safety. Although few people knew it was even there. Only the Gerudo guarding it, Nabooru, Rauru, myself and Impa." Ashia was the Gerudo who guarded the stables where the sword was. I felt a flash of anger as I realized she was so careless about guarding it, considering she obviously knew it was there.

"It's easier to weld than the practice one. I actually felt like I knew what I was doing." I said placing it back in it's sheath and leaning it against the stone.

"You were fantastic, cutting through the crowd of Bokoblins Link. For a moment, I swear I could see the Hero in you." She smiled at me and I blinked realizing I had actually been able to use the sword properly, and skillfully for the first time in my- this life.

"I guess it is possible that I am the Hero of Time." I said a bit jokingly. "I hope Ashia was able to close off the bridge alright." I said thinking back to the sea of creatures swarming the desert.

"Who?" The Princess squeaked blinking at me.

"Ashia." I responded. "The Gerudo that was with us." Her face sort of dropped but she turned her head down and continued ringing out her clothes.

"Oh." She said hollow like. I looked her over a bit confused in her sudden change of mood. The sky was turning a light blue and Fior picked up her head glancing out to the lake.

"Company." Fior stated nodding towards the lake, where a Zora poked her head up from beneath the water. Zelda strolled past me to the Zora, who spoke in a very kind voice.

"Princess Zelda, is that you? What is it you're doing all the way out here?" The Zora questioned tilting her head. Zelda nodded.

"There was trouble at the desert. We had to leave immediately, so we swam the river from there."

"Oh my." The Zora spoke concerned. "That water route is very rough indeed. The two of you must be exhausted." The Zora glanced at me as she spoke. "Princess Ruto returned recently swimming from there, she was in quite a hurry though, so I hadn't gotten a chance to speak to her. Would you like me to take the two of you to the Domain?"

Zelda looked back to me. "So I suppose we found somewhere to go." Zelda offered and I nodded adjusting my sword back on me and placing Fior under my hat.

"I'm going in the water again, prepare yourself." I told Fior and she groaned cursing at me. It took everything in my not to laugh at her.

**A Brief Interlude**

Had enemies not turned to dust after being killed, bodies would have covered the desert sand. The last few Bokoblins had been destroyed, and the Archer Bulbins had been driven back over the mountain pass. Ashia had successfully cut the bridge, trapping the Moblins and hundreds more Bokoblins on the other side of the schism.

Gerudo women were panting, exhausted from battle. Guards were returning to their posts, and the injured were brought inside the Fortress to be tended to. There managed to be no deaths. But none were anticipated anyways, Gerudos were highly skilled, the hardest part about the Bokoblins was the large numbers they came in.

After bringing Epona back to the stables Ashia found Impa, Nabooru, Darunia, Rauru and Saria standing atop the Fortress, arms folded, looking down at the desert and the scene before them.

"They're no longer in the desert." Nabooru spoke. "I can no longer sense their presence. Impa sighed trying to mask the defeat she felt.

"They're safe." Ashia stated coming up behind the five. "They dove into the rapids below the bridge when we discovered the army was far larger than we'd thought. I cut the bridge, preventing any further invasion." Relief shown on the faces of the four sages, all except Impa who realized the boy and the Princess were in fact, together.

"Where's Ruto?" Saria piped up.

"Last I saw, her and Zelda were headed to the stream on the other side of the bridge before we knew of the invasion. Zelda returned alone, she too may have dove into the rapids and made her way back to her Domain." Ashia reassured.

"I don't know how to thank you Ashia. You've proven yourself very useful in desperate times. When all is settled, come visit me to receive you're red uniform. Clearly, you are worthy." Nabooru spoke and Ashia smiled before leaping off the roof to the desert where she made her way back into the Fortress.

"There's a lot of unanswered questions." Rauru pointed out to the Sages. "If indeed the Hero and the Princess are safe, how do we get to them? You heard the girl, the bridge is damaged. And if indeed the Bulbins did retreat to the mountains, they must still be there.."

"And the invasion, why did they come here? And where did they all come from?" Saria inquired.

"If they came from the mountains.." Darunia frowned. "Are my brothers holding up okay?"

Nabooru turned to Impa. "I think it's time for a little interrogation. I'll have my women start working on the bridge immediately. After that, I think we pay a visit to our dear friend Nimyia in the Sheikah Caverns."

**Chapter Eight Continued**

I clung to the Zora tightly as she dove beneath the lake and lead me through a passage way. On the other side we surfaced in Zora's Domain. "Wait here, I'll return with Zelda in a moment."

I climbed up onto one of the landing and sat, holding my knees to my chest. I wanted to hear news from the desert. I wanted to know everyone was okay there. At least Zelda was safe with me. I decided that's all I'd really worry about right now, everyone else can take care of themselves. They were with Gerudos, and most of the Sages were there. Zelda and I, we were sorta on our own without them.

Fior stuck her head out from under my hat and dangled in front of my face, looking at me upside down. "Have I mentioned to you yet I hate water?" She teased as she rang out her pale hair, the excess water landing on my lap. "It's good to know you can fight of Bokoblins now. Feel like a Hero yet?"

I shook my head slightly. "They're weak, and easy to fend off though." I reminded her.

"Yes, but it's better than you could have done last week now isn't it?" She pointed out. The Zora and Zelda appeared a moment later. Still floating in the water Zelda spoke.

"Thank you so much for bring us here, it means a lot." The Zora smiled and nodded goodbye as she disappeared back through the passage to Lake Hylia.

"What took you so long coming down the river by the way?" I asked standing as the Princess climbed onto the platform.

"I managed to grab onto a rock sticking out of the wall after I landed in the water. I watched for you after you dove, but I never saw you surface. So I waited a while longer before letting go and continuing down the river.. I didn't want us to be separated." I blinked. Had she really waited around for me?

"The water dragged me under. I tried to call for you but I couldn't.." I felt guilty for not trying to find a way to reunite with her sooner.

"Doesn't matter, we're together and alright now, right?" She said managing a smile that I could tell was fake. There was something seriously troubling her and it killed me that I didn't know what it was. I felt blind, or like a complete idiot for not knowing. I wanted to ask her, but I couldn't find the words.

Two Zoras came up behind us and placed white cotton towels over our shoulders. "We saw you come in." One of them explained. "Whenever you're ready, Princess Ruto is in her hall, she wishes to see you both."

"Oh uhm, we'll be with her soon." I told the Zoras, they nodded and left us alone. I looked over the Domain, it was rather quiet. The aqua blue waterfall was the only sound that could be heard. I turned to Zelda who had been gazing at me the entire time. She opened her mouth about to say something but must have changed her mind because she said something else.

"Let's uhm, let's go find Ruto." She declared, trying to make her words seam sincere. Even though I knew she meant to say something else. I eyed her then nodded, and she lead the way up a torch lit path to Princess Rutos hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Thank Goddess you're okay!" Ruto squealed at the sight of Zelda and I. She turned to Zelda looking a bit ashamed. "My apologies for leaving you Princess; but as soon as I saw the invasion I paniced and needed to get out of the desert imediately, I didn't want to be trapped there. I was informed the two of you also traveled by the rapid river below Gerudo Valley, how you came out unmarked astonashes me." Ruto examined the two of us, still soaking wet looking nearly pathetic.

"Have you heard any news from the desert?" I asked concerned. Zelda eyed me when I spoke.

"Unfortunately," The Zora admitted, "I have not."

"Have you any idea what brought them to the desert in the first place?" Zelda inquired. The Zora shook her head.

"I asked my Zora's to check the water ways throughout Hyrule, and so far nothing seams to have been disturbed. It really does puzzle me though, where all of them suddenly came from."

"Well, where did they come from before?" I asked.

"Well Gannon of course brought them from the Sacred Realm before, they entered the world through a portal Gannon opened from his Castle. Before that, he was able to pull remains of former monsters, such as Poes and Stalfos, and brought them into Hyrule using his portion of the triforce, Power. However, an army like that being built from his restraints in the Sacred Realm makes no sense. Although, there's no signs of his return, and it is still certain the seal remains." Zelda shook her head.

"No, it makes absolutely no sense at all. He's not strong enough yet to break the seal anyways, are we for certain the creatures are his creation?" Zelda challenged.

"Nothing's for certain, but they are created from pure evil, and we've seen the exact creatures from him before. Although it's probably not the best idea to dwell on the matter. What we know is what we know, trying to make something more of it is useless. If I know Impa and Nabooru, I know they'll find out what it is. For now the two of you should rest. You can stay in my quarters, I plan on staying up tonight, making sure everythings been running smoothly in the Domain while I was away."

Zelda sighed. I was actually hoping to get more of an answer as well. I was beginning to get a bit concerned about the new presence of enemies. I'd have to get really better, really fast if I had any intentions on eventually going up against Ganon when the time came.

"Come on Link." Zelda said reaching out her hand, then suddenly withdrawing it and turning her back on me to face Ruto. "We'll uh, we'll see you around." Zelda managed, her words running together. Had she just tried to take my hand? Was I missing something here. I shook my head and followed The Princess out of the room, glancing at Ruto in time to see her smile and shake her head slightly at the two of us exiting.

Zelda lead us down to the center of the Domain. We followed a path that lead behind the waterfall. A Zora stood in front of the door. "Oh Hello Princess Zelda!" Greeted the Zora. "Would you like me to open the door for you?"

"Please do." Zelda responded, still avoiding eye contact with me. The Zora unhooked her necklace that held a key on the end and pushed it into the lock on the door. A few seconds later Zelda and I entered the room, Zelda muttering a thank you as the Zora closed the door behind us.

The room was a beautiful aqua blue, with pastel coloured furniture here and there. The headboard of the bed was covered in sea shells, and a rather comfy chair in the corner was itself the shape of a large sea shell. A green pastel couch resided against the left wall with a small table beside it. In one corner of the room a small waterfall emptied into a thin stream that cicled the entire room. The stream reminded me a lot of Zelda's magnificent courtyard, which even this room didn't hold a candle to.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch." Zelda spoke as she walked over to the small table glancing at the papers on top of it.

"You actually think I'm going to let you sleep on the couch?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"No." She sighed "I figured why not see if you would."

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting really odd since we washed up in Lake Hylia. Why aren't you like you were in the Fortress?" I took off my sword and leaned it against the end of couch, then paced closer to the Princess.

"Nothing, I'm not acting odd. You're not in a great state of mind, you're probably exhausted from all of this and," She was shifting through the papers as though her life depended on it. "You're probably delerious from the sudden change in climate from desert to water and-"

"Can you at least look at me if you're going to lie, make it a bit more believable." She paused then turned to look at me. Her eyes were glossy and her face was flushed. I held out my hand to her. "Come talk to me, I've heard everyone else's story. What's yours?" She stared at my hand for a long moment before taking it and I brought her over to the couch, where we sat, and she spoke slowly.

"Honestly, I don't know what to say Link. Ever since I was younger and found out about my past my main purpose has been protecting and watching over you. Now, knowing that my efforts were worthless and I've pretty much failed, what purpose do I have? And seeing you, being around you. Everythings so.. different. I feel like I've known you my whole life when we've only spent several days together. We've had maybe three conversations at best. It's also been messing with my memory, and my dreams are memories of things I'd forgotten or not been told." She sighed and looked down. "I haven't slept well in days because I'm afraid to sleep, I don't want things to change anymore than they have because of the things I've seen. I don't want this weird feeling to stay."

I blinked wishing I knew what to say. But in all honesty, I wasn't quite sure I even knew exactly what she was talking about. "It wasn't a fail Princess." I said finally. "You gave me seventeen Hero-free years. But honestly, even though I feel a lot more pressure now, I feel like I've finally found a part of myself that's been missing my entire life. Being Hero of Time, it's a part of me that can't be taken away no matter how much time I spend without knowing the truth, it's my destiny."

Her gaze found mine. "You really believe that?" She questioned, and I nodded.

"What are you remembering? What's in your dreams?" I was genuinely curious about the things the Sages had kept from her. She was technically the leader of the Sages, what was there that she shouldn't know about? I wondered if I'd get any answers about Ganon, or the creatures.

"You." She said, conjuring back the moment when I stopped her in the temple asking what it was she was running from, and her response was the same, said exactly the same way. "Link, do you really not remember any of our past?" I shooked my head, for the first time actually feeling a bit frightened about what she was talking about. "I'm going to show you, the last time we saw eachother."

I stared at the blond girl beside me as she closed her eyes, focusing on something. The Triforce on her hand began to glow just the slightest bit, and she placed her marked hand on mine, and suddenly, reality escaped me.

_The beast crashed to the ground weezing, then suddenly it burst into a puff of purple smoke that soared through the air. I glanced around the remains of the evil castle and saw the Princess, standing there, looking at me. I ran to her. I'd been fighting all this way, at this point it wasn't even Hyrule I cared about, it was her. Suddenly there was a light, and we were standing among the clouds. She looked at me gratefully and for that moment we stood looking at eachother, absorbing the fact that we had just defeated and sealed away Gannon for good. I wanted to live in the moment forever._

"_Thank you Link." She finally spoke. Her words rang in my ears and I felt at peace for once. "The tragedy that befell Hyrule was my doing, I was so young and stupid thinking I could control the power of the Sacred Realm, and you Link were dragged into it. And for that, I can never be sorry enough. But for that I am greatful," she smiled, "Because had this not taken place, we never would have met.." Her words trailed off and she looked down. The hopefull celebratory mood changed immediately and I feared her next words."But Link, that is why I have to send you back." She held out her hand. "Give me the Ocarina of Time."_

_I reached in my pouch and pulled it out looking at it for a long minute before holding it to my chest. "No." I refused. "I don't want to leave. I fought all this way for you. To go back like it meant nothing.." I shook my head. "No."_

"_It's the way.." She sighed. "It has to be." She leaned in closer. "Give the ocarina to me Link, as a Sage, I can send you back with it." She reached over and placed her hands on mine before taking the ocarina, never turning her eyes from mine. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here, the way things were, with her. "When peace returns to Hyrule.. is when we must say good-bye. Go home Link. Home.. Where you are suposed to be. The way you are supposed to be.." Her eyes filled to the brim with tears and she pressed the ocarina to her lips and began to play._

_In those last few moments, it seamed she changed her mind, because a look of complete and utter regret crossed her face. After the song ended, a barrier of blue light formed between us. I pounded against it as I stared at her, looking back at me. She placed one hand against the barrier and it met mine. "Good-bye... Link..." I began floating upward incased in the blue light. "I-" The rest of her statement was cut off when the blue burst, leaving nothing but white._

I looked at Zelda, who once again refused to make eye contact. It made sense now, why I had been able to retrieve the memory of the first time I saw her in the temple. We were connected in more ways that just the Triforce. This was why Impa wanted us seperated. She knew Zelda was beginning to see the things they refused to tell. "Impa didn't want me to know, because she feared, that those feelings from then would return.. and change things now. That's why she forbade me to see you. You deserve to know though Link, just like I did."

"How, how did you-" I asked looking at the triforce on her hand.

"Just like I can see prophecies, and dream of the past, I can relay them to others when I choose." I nodded absent-mindedly thinking about everything. So if I'd never been sent back in time, Zelda and I.. we would have been together. I wondered if things would change between us, now that we both knew. Up until now I'd never thought of Zelda as more than another Sage, and Princess of Hyrule. Those feelings, even though I'd just felt them, they didn't exist now, in this time. I worried Zelda had felt something more.

"I can't believe the sages hid that." I murmered, finding anything generic to say. She finally turned to me, obviously able to see right through me.

"Link I- I don't want things to change now. I've just been a wreck having all of this come to me at once, and then being forbade to see you. Link, we make up two thirds of the Triforce, we should have every right to be around eachother. Please don't think too into all of this." She stood and walked over to the bed, handing me one of the pillows, and a blanket folded at the end. "We should sleep." She finally stated.

"Yeah." I said laying out the pillow and slipping the blanket over me. Fior fluttered out of my hat and curled up on the shell chair in the corner. The moment Zelda crawled into the bed the lights went out. I stared up at the dark roof thinking about what I'd just seen. Even though I didn't feel the way I did about her then, I felt betrayed and tricked by the Sages. Who were they to keep Zelda and I apart? And then I thought of the way things were supposed to be. Zelda and I, along with the Sages defeat evil and free Hyrule from Gannon's grasp. The never ending cycle. Zelda and I being together, it would ruin the prophesies and alter time itself. I couldn't imagine how Zelda must have been feeling. "Night." I spoke, hoping for some kind of closure.

"Good night, Link." She responded. Unsaid words filled the air and my own choked me. I wanted to discuss everything with her, I really did. But perhaps it would be best, like other things, to leave it in the past.


	10. Chapter 10

****Author Note** Hey Guys! I just wanted to let you know I kinda jump back and forth referring to Ganon and Ganondorf. Just wanted to make it clear, Ganon is the overall evil being that is sealed away. Ganondorf is the human, former Gerudo King form of Ganon, as explained in Oot. Just letting you guys know it is basically the same thing I'm referring to when I use the different names so you guys don't get too confused. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Always appreciated. ****

**Chapter Ten**

I rolled, in my sleep, onto the floor, and with a loud thud, I was awake. A startled fairy sat up from the shell chair and began cackling rather obnoxiously. I started to pick myself up when she spoke. "Did you.. did you just fall of the couch?" She could barely manage her sentence through laughter. I picked up the pillow and chucked it at her, but she zinged out of the way.

"Shut up." I murmured rubbing my head, but that annoying smirk never left her face as she zoomed up beside me and rested on my shoulder. I glanced to the bed that was now neatly made, without a Princess. "Where's Zelda?" I asked.

Fior shrugged. "Beats me. I was sleeping soundly until you, lazy boy, hit the floor." She giggled. I looked around for something else to hit her with. "Hey, what was that she showed you yesterday when you guys did the hand touchy thing?" Fior asked, obviously having held the question since last night. I completely forgot Fior had been watching us.

"Uh, she was showing me one of her dreams." I explained.

"Oooh. Seamed pretty important, huh?" Fior said nudging me. I shook my head and ignored her walking to the door. Before opening it I turned, realizing I'd forgotten something. Right, I had to carry a sword with me now.

Entering Princess Ruto's hall, I found the two sitting side by side on a ledge near a low waterfall. They turned to me. "Oh, Link. Good, you're awake." Ruto commented, obviously changing the subject of their conversation before. I wondered if they were talking about me.

I glanced at Zelda who now wore, not the specialized Gerudo uniform, but a rather simple looking white dress with pink and Ruto stood, the dress flowed around her knees. Her shoes were different as well. Rather than the moccasin like shoes Gerudos wore, she had some white boots, similar to my own brown ones.

"Oh, you're probably wondering about my dress." She half laughed realizing why I was looking at her so odd. "Ruto had one of her Zora's that patrol the waterways outside the castle pick it up for me. We also have a different tunic for you Link if you wish to see it."

"If Zora's can travel all the way to the castle to pick something up, why can't they bring us to Lon Lon Ranch, or close to?" I questioned feeling like it was a rather obvious question.

"Zelda asked the same question. My Zora's, however strong they may be, find it very difficult to drag somebody along with them while they swim. They have to use a different swimming formation than they're used to, and the extra body weight slows them down a lot. It makes more sense if the two of you reside here while the Sages find a way out of the desert. I have my Zora's ready to deliver a message to the Sages if they happen to pass by, that you are here, safe with me."

I sighed. Had traveling by waterway been able to work, it would have completely solved our dilemma. I wondered if it'd be practical to walk at this point. But it would take too long, and it'd be too exhausting; the monsters trapped on the other side of the bridge must have turned back on Hyrule. I decided it wasn't wise to chance another run in with the army.

"How are you this morning Link?" Zelda finally spoke eyeing me. I wondered if she was making an attempt to ignore what I'd seen last night; so I just went along with it. Like I said, better in the past.. right?

"I'm alright." I mumbled and Fior piped up.

"He fell off the couch!" She exclaimed laughing and I saw Zelda and Ruto's lips curve into a smile as they attempted to hold back a giggle. I flicked Fior off my shoulder in the direction of the waterfall, but she caught herself mid-air. "Oh pfft. I see how it is." She said crossing her arms and glaring at me. I returned the glare and the little fairy stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hungry Link?" Ruto interrupted. I turned and saw Zelda covering her mouth obviously having lost control to hold back laughter.

"Starving actually." I piped up. Ruto began walking down the hall, Zelda made eye contact with me before she followed Ruto. I tilted my head in thought. What exactly was she thinking? I shrugged it off and followed, Fior shouting wait then catching up to me, slipping beneath my hat.

**A Brief Interlude**

The sun reflected off the Gerudo's dark skin as she stood, arms crossed in front of her chest, watching her women work on the new bridge. It was nearly finished considering the women had worked through the night. A new group of Gerudos would be coming soon to finish the job, relieving the ones working now of the hard work in the sweltering desert sun.

When the Gerudo's had returned to work on the bridge, the monsters had vanished, and even now, there remained no sign of them. Darunia stepped up beside Nabooru looking out on the bridge under construction. "How's it coming?" He questioned.

"Should be finished by twilight." Nabooru responded. She turned to Darunia whose face was somber as he watched the Gerudo's working, then turned her gaze to them as well. "I know you're concerned about the Gorons. Maybe it's best, after the bridge is finished, you all return to your homes to watch over them. We can find others look after the Hero and Princess, it's not safe to leave lands of Hyrule without protection anyways. And it's unfair to keep you all here in the desert, where the climate isn't exactly your friend."

Darunia looked to her. "You've been disconnected lately. Is it because of Nimyia?" The Gerudo sighed and placed her fingers to her temple.

"I feel like I've failed. All of this was going on right beneath my nose and I never figured it out. Which makes me wonder whether or not more of my women still remain loyal to Ganondorf. He was, after all, their king before we sealed him away." She sighed.

"They remain loyal to you Nabooru. They understand his evil. You are their leader now and they are now alliances with the rest of Hyrule. Ganondorf sends evil after them now. He's a threat. Only the Gerudo who's hearts remain tainted, are the ones who become corrupted. Have faith in your women Nabooru. I do." She blinked at the Goron and wondered why he was so concerned. Normally, Gerudo's did not need comforting. They were stronger than that.

"You are right Darunia. I can't help but worry, and feel guilt for what has happened. Had Impa not been there, Nimyia could have taken the boy right from our grasp. He was weak enough then. We hadn't been prepared for any endangerment. She nearly cost us the opportunity to explain to him his destiny. It did however work out rather nicely."

"Agreed." Darunia stated as a group of about eight Gerudo women appeared from the direction of the Fortress.

"You're relieved of your work for now, thank you all, now head back to the Fortress. You may rest for tonight." Nabooru said addressing the group of working Gerudos. The group of eight resumed where the others had left off.

"I think I'll head back to the Fortress as well." Darunia informed Nabooru; she nodded.

"Be well, I think I'll stay here a while longer. I'll report when the bridge is finished so you all can make your journey's out of the desert." She turned her back on Darunia, who made his way back to the Fortress. The Spirit Sage once more stood looking over her women, working in the hot desert sun.

**Chapter Ten Continued**

After breakfast, I'd received a blue tunic from Ruto. It was much like my green one, but much more water proof. I folded my green tunic and placed it in my pouch. I'd begun wandering throughout the Domain. However, I got bored really fast. If you weren't a swimmer, there wasn't really much to do here. I sorta became thankful we went to the desert before rather than here.

I wondered where Ruto and Zelda had gone. They disappeared after Ruto had given me my tunic, which was about two hours ago, and I hadn't seen either one since. After looking for them for a while, I gave up and made my way to the center of the Domain, to the landing I'd arrived on. They were probably back in Princess Ruto's room anyway, but I was too lazy to go look. I didn't really have a reason to bother them anyway.

I dangled my boots right above the edge of the water listening to the waterfall, and watching the Zoras swim contently. Looking beneath the water, I saw a Zora swim from the portal that lead to lake Hylia and surface frantically looking around. I stood. "Hey!" I shouted, recognizing the Zora who brought Zelda and I here. My voice echoed off the Domain's stone walls.

"Oh Hero!" The Zora swam towards me. "I have news. Where's Princess Ruto and Princess Zelda?" She asked glancing behind me then spinning examining the Domain.

"Oh, uh I think they're in Ruto's room." The Zora pulled herself onto the landing.

"Come then!" She exclaimed padding along the stony path to the waterfall. I began to fill with anxiety. News of what? The Sages? The Monsters? Gannon?

After the Zora with the key had opened the door, we could clearly see Zelda and Ruto within the room. They'd been residing on the couch, but stood the moment the Zora and I entered looking frazzled.

"What is it Mira?" Ruto asked looking puzzled at the Zora.

"News my Princess. Nerida, who patrols the rivers around the Market, reported to me this morning of a new face in town. Although, face isn't the correct word. The person she described was cloaked heavily in black, and wore a mask preventing any further identification. Nerida also explained when the guard asked what business the person had in the Market, there was a cackle and the guard simply opened the doors not saying another word. Nerida believes the the person used some sort of mind control over the guard."

"Was it Ganondorf?" I asked thinking back to Impas mention of Ganondorf using mind control. I then began to realize it was a stupid question.

"Couldn't have been." Zelda answered for the Zora. "I would have felt the seal break. He's still confined in the Sacred Realm."

"The person seamed rather feminine, but Nerida couldn't tell because of the mask and cloak." Mira added. "But she made it very clear there was a sudden feeling of discontent that came over her when the person appeared. She hadn't seen exactly where it was the person had come from though. It was almost like they'd appeared in the center of Hyrule field, without trace. After informing me I sent Nerida back to watch for any more signs of the mysterious masked person."

"This is news indeed. We need to inform the other Sages as soon as possible." Ruto replied. "Go back to the Lake Mira. Wait for word from Nerida if the person appears again. Thank you for the imformation, it is quite helpful." Mira nodded and paced out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Do you think the person is connected to Ganon?" I asked the two. Zelda shook her head.

"I don't know. It could be another Gerudo under Ganons control like the incident in Kakariko. But that can't be if the person contains some sort of mind control ability them self." Zelda's expression was thoughtful and she seamed to be wracking her brain, trying to find reason. It seamed she did that a lot.

"Oh I really do hope the Sages leave the desert soon. They need to know of this." Ruto complained. "I may just head back to the Desert myself if they don't show up soon."

"I'll go with you." I chimed in and Zelda shot me a look.

"No, Link. I know you want to help as soon as possible. But we believe Ganon is still in the dark about you're knowledge of the past. We want to keep it that way as long as we can, so he'll be less prepared to face you when the time comes and he breaks free. For now, you need to stay here." Ruto said, sounding sorry for me. I clenched my fists and felt my face heat up.

"You all go on about how I'm the Hero and you need me, and I'm so important, but then when there's fighting to be done you shut me away. I'm sick of feeling helpless all the time. I'm supposed to be the Hero of Time damn it! I'm not as weak as you think. You saw me in the desert, with the Bokoblins." I pointed out, speaking to Zelda. "You know the connection this sword and I have. I can actually fight. I shouldn't be hidden away like this, I should be out there, in the open actually fighting something, preparing for when I actually have to face Ganon. Sitting, locked away like this won't make me a better Hero."

The two stared at me, in disbelief. Up until that point, I'd never raised my voice around them, or went off like that. I was about to apologize for blowing up on them what I'd been holding in for a while, but Zelda spoke first. She turned to Ruto, her voice sincere. "He is right, you know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

After laying in bed for several hours wide awake, sleep had just started to come over me when my eyes shot open at the sound of footsteps. I blinked and saw Zelda's figure making her way to the door. "Where are you going?" I mumbled sitting up on the couch, rubbing my eyes. We'd stayed in Ruto's room again. She had decided to pay a visit to Nerida herself and confirm what Mira had said that night; she hadn't anticipated to be back until later.

"Oh." Zelda said turning placing her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I sensed something so I was going to go see what it was."

"I wasn't really sleeping anyway." I said standing in the dim room. "I'll come with." The two of us opened the door into the torch lit Domain. The Zora guarding the door blinked at us.

"It's rather late, isn't it?" She commented.

"Yeah, it's fine, we'll be back soon." Zelda explained walking down a pathway. I staggered behind her sleepily. Coming into sight, walking through the main entrance came a group of four. Two Gerudo's, a Kokiri, and a Sheikah. Zelda paused looking at them then began sprinting up the pathway to meet them. I too began to speed up behind her.

"Impa!" Zelda shouted and the group turned to see us.

"Oh wonderful, you're actually here." Nabooru stated looking relieved.

"You were able to leave the desert?" Zelda pointed out looking at the four. "Where's Darunia and Rauru?" She asked.

"We're allowing the Sages to return to their homes, to watch over them. Darunia was most concerned about his Gorons holding up in the mountains with the Bulbins, and we passed The Market on the way here, where we let Rauru return to the Temple of Time. The new bridge was finished just before dark, and we left as soon as possible. Knowing you two and Ruto left the desert the same way, leading to Lake Hylia, we figured you'd be together." Impa explained. "Thankfully we were correct."

"You didn't run into any of the monsters on the other side of the bridge did you?" Zelda questioned.

"No. They seam to have vanished as soon as they could no longer enter the desert. It all seams very odd, how monsters like that appeared and disappeared like they did."

"Have you spoken to Ruto yet?" I asked remembering the mysterious person appearing at The Market.

"Should we have?" Nabooru asked looking puzzled.

"No-yes. Well it's just, there's news." I responded

"What kind of news?" Saria chimed in. I now turned my gaze past Nabooru and Impa to see Ashia standing quietly behind them in a uniform of red. I hadn't noticed her and Saria up until now.

"Well, let's go see if Ruto's returned. She should be back by now. It doesn't make sense she wouldn't be considering you all traveled here from farther." Zelda interrupted. "She'd be in her hall." The group began following Zelda but I stood still until Ashia came up beside me.

"Ah, so you got away alright huh Hero?" She commented, as we began walking side by side.

"Yeah, I managed." I teased. "Epona's safe?" She nodded.

"Yep, all taken care of up at the Fortress. I was able to cut the bridge too, preventing anymore damage. So, I kinda saved the day." she boasted jokingly. "Earned my Red uniform."

"Hey!" I smiled. "That's awesome, and you didn't even have to conform by doing the actual trials to earn it." I teased and she laughed. I caught a glimpse of movement in front of us and saw Zelda turn her head back to us then quickly turning away. Then it hit me. Was she jealous of Ashia? Did she think something was going on between us? And even so, why should she care? Whatever feelings were in the past didn't exist anymore. She'd said so herself. So did she not mean it? I began to feel a bit angry with her. So that's why she was so moody back at the lake when I mentioned Ashia's name.

"You got yourself a new uniform too huh?" Ashia pointed out looking at my blue attire.

"Uh-huh." I said sort of staring at Zelda, watching to see if she'd turn back and look at us again. Was she really jealous of Ashia? How could she be? Ashia and I were only friends anyway. It was just annoying really. When we reached Ruto's hall we found her sitting in her usual spot, looking rather lost in thought.

"Oh welcome, welcome!" She exclaimed seeing the Sages. "We were just saying how we hoped you'd come find us soon. We have news I'm sure you'll all want to hear."

**A Brief Interlude**

Entering Goron City Darunia found the place in chaos. Gorons shouted at him a thousand questions the moment he entered. Others rolled uncontrollably throughout the city in confusion. Coming up the mountain, he hadn't seen any of his Gorons and had started to get concerned. Once he reached the main floor he looked around the chaotic city and shouted, his voice echoing off the walls, catching the attention of all the Gorons who stopped what they were doing, and peared over ledges at their King.

"What's happened?" Darunia demanded and they all began grumbling at once, he shouted again. "One at a time! You." He said pointing to a serious, more calm Goron. "What's happened here?"

"It's the volcano. Like before. Monsters started pouring out of it. The dark cloud has begun to brew above it." The Goron spoke slowly, and the rest remained quiet, listening. "Some of us saw a masked firgure leaving the mountain. We have reason to believe they're the one who tainted the volcano. We've all been at a loss for what to do without you here."

Darunia absorbed the words, looking at the fearful faces of his brothers. How could this be? What masked figure did they speak of? "Is there anything else we know about the masked figure?" He finally asked.

The Goron shook his head. "We fear.." He paused. "We fear it is like last time. That the temples are being tainted, taking over the lands of Hyrule, sending the races into fear." Darunia nodded, deciding after he found a way to recreate peace within his city, he would examine the Volcano for himself, and inform the Sages.

**Chapter Eleven Continued**

After Ruto had explained Nerida's encounter with the mysterious masked figure, Impa was making an attempt to list the things we needed to do. "So, we must question Nimyia about the monsters, and her purpose. We need to discover the identity of the masked figure and the threat they pose. Link needs to continue some sort of training, and we need to find a way to stall the seal holding Ganon back from breaking a while longer. I still think, however we should continue with the plan to move Link to Lon Lon Ranch."

Nabooru began pairing us off. "Saria will return to the Forest. Impa and I will attend to Nimyia. Link and-"

"Nabooru, I and Zelda will attend to Nimyia. We'll bring Zelda back to the Castle after, then we'll deal with the masked person in The Market. She is, after all, Princess of Hyrule. The Castle needs her more than we do right now." Impa corrected.

Nabooru turned to me and Ashia. "You will escort Link to Lon Lon Ranch and stay with him for his protection. As well as providing some sort of training exercises for him." Ashia nodded. I glanced over at Zelda who pursed her lips and turned towards the wall avoiding eye contact, probably trying to hide her annoyance.

"There's only a few hours left until daylight. Perhaps you two might want to leave as soon as possible. It's a calm night, there's no threats detected throughout Hyrule Field. You'd be safer now than ever. The rest of us, I think, will leave in the morning." Impa said eyeing Zelda as she spoke to us. She too must have noticed Zelda's reaction.

"Up to you Hero." Ashia said.

"Yeah. We'll leave in a bit. I'll just go gather my things. Be back here in a moment." I left the hall and made my way back to Ruto's room. I couldn't get the thought of Zelda being mad at me out of my mind. It wasn't so much the fact that she was, it was the reason why that bothered me. She had no reason to be upset with me or jealous for that matter. It bothered me more than anything that she still let those feelings from the past get to her. They after all couldn't have been genuine, like she said, we'd only known each other for a short time.

After entering the room I woke Fior, and attached my pouch to my belt, as well as swinging my sword onto my back. About to leave the room the door swung open in front of me and Zelda stood before me. "Oh look who it is." I said, my voice full of annoyance.

"What's with the tone?" She asked looking insulted.

"Nothing compared to the dirty looks I've been getting from you Princess." I scoffed.

"Wha- excuse me? Link what are you talking about?" She asked looking confused and startled.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about." I said trying to slip past her but she leaned her arm against the other side of the door way blocking my path. "Move" I demanded.

"Actually, I don't know what you're talking about. I came here to make you promise me you wouldn't go do anything Heroic or stupid on your way to Lon Lon Ranch. But you're acting pretty stupid as it is." She narrowed her eyes at me. I ducked under her arm and walked past her.

"I'm not promising anything to you." I said walking away as she stood wide eyed in the door way.

I wondered if maybe I'd been a bit too rude, letting my annoyance get the better of me. But then I decided I didn't really care. I didn't deserve to be glared at by her every second for doing nothing wrong. It wasn't my fault she was letting the past control her emotions, and then lying about it saying she didn't want things to change. She said not to look too into the past, when that's exactly what she was doing. Her asking me to promise that actually gave me a rather stupid, Heroic idea. And I planned to follow through with it, because the thing is, I am a stupid Hero. And I was tired of sitting around.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Woah, Link stop." Ashia demanded once outside Zora's domain. "You nearly dragged me out of there. Why the rush?" The moon shone in the pale blue sky, it must have been around four in the morning.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get moving as soon as possible." She laughed to herself, shaking her head then walking away. "What?" She peered over her shoulder continuing along the platforms leading down to the path along Zora River.

"You think I can't read you." She smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked catching up to her.

"What's what supposed to mean?" She refuted, blinking innocently.

"Stop. Tell me." I demanded keeping pace with her. She turned on me and her short fiery hair whipped around her face and we stopped.

"You think you're so mysterious, and blocking everyone out all the time. You're not Link. We can all see right through you. When you put on these acts trying to seam completely fine when something's obviously bothering you, it's funny. Like leaving the Domain in such a hurry, obviously Zelda said something to upset you, considering she was the last person you spoke to alone." I realized how obvious I actually was all the time and stormed past her as she laughed.

"Well if you knew that why'd you ask in the first place?" I muttered under my breath, not thinking she actually heard.

"Oh stop being so hot-headed." She'd found herself beside me now as we crossed a rocky bridge. It was a pretty straight-forward path beside the river now to Hyrule Field. A few steps onto the grass and a stalchild began digging its way to the surface startling me. Ashia took a few steps back and crossed her arms over her chest watching contently. "You're up, Hero."

I drew my sword and Fior fluttered around the stalchild's head as it began clawing at the air. I swung my sword striking it, after a few strikes it was decapitated and struck blindly at the air. After one more blow it crumpled to the ground, a pile of bones, and turned to dust. Fior zoomed back to me. "Link, you did it!" She exclaimed.

Ashia passed me slowly clapping her hands. "Bravo." I looked at the sword and felt adrenaline rushing through my veins. It was the first one on one battle I'd had with a creature. I felt stronger, and more confident. I sliced the air with the sword before sheathing it, returning to mine and Ashia's journey to Lon Lon Ranch.

A Brief Interlude

The Princess had wandered back to Ruto's hall that was now empty and darker than usual. She held her hand up to one of the burnt out torches and it ignited in an instant. She half smiled to herself admiring her abilities as a Sage she used too little. The blond haired pale girl climbed to the ridge where Ruto usually sat. She curled up hugging her knees as she peered down the dark hallway to the rest of the Domain.

Water flowed below her to the waterfall on her right. She fixed her eyes on the running water, seeing little blue fish swim by here and there. She'd given up on sleep for the rest of the night, so she just decided to come here and collect her thoughts.

It took everything in her not to get upset with Link for his outburst before. What had she done to get him so angry at her? She sighed trying to find reason. It crossed her mind, the thought of Link and Ashia traveling together. It made her stomach lurch and she felt a pain in her chest, along with a knot forming in her throat.

She couldn't start having feelings for him. Real ones. She couldn't. That was then, this is now. They did not exist. They had no place in this time. He obviously didn't feel anything towards her. Goddess she felt stupid. She felt vulnerable, and weak too.

In the past, she seamed so strong, and confident, and sure. Why was it now she was allowing emotions to get in the way of fate? Her and Link, they couldn't be together. It simply wasn't written. But the thought made the pain in her heart thrive even more. Why were their futures written? Why were they a part of a prophecy? Did everything revolve around them fulfilling their destined fate?

Seventeen years she'd wasted worrying about the Hero's fate. He was to restore peace to Hyrule, and she was to preserve it. But what would happen when something altered fate? Would the ending be the same. Zelda realized she wasn't only questioning her feelings for the Hero, but fate now. At this moment she chose to make a promise to her self. She would no longer think of Link as anything more than Hero of Time. She would focus on her prophecies, because if there was one thing that scared her more than anything, it was someone tampering with destiny.

Chapter Twelve Continued

The sun had begun to rise over Hyrule Field as Ashia and I were about to pass the draw bridge to The Market. I'd encountered around a dozen stalfos, killing off each one a bit easier than the last. Ashia had been telling me about the Gerudo ranks, and trials as we walked.

"Only Nabooru holds the white uniform though. To earn that you cannot pass a trial like the others. One must be able to defeat the Witches in the Spirit Temple. It's basically suicide, their black magic cannot be combated by simple scimitars and skill. You though, you must have beat them before. It's incredible really, quite a feat. I mean-" I grabbed Ashias arm stopping her as we got to the drawbridge to The Market. "Link, wha-"

I eyed The Market and a smile crossed her face. "Do you want to actually do something for a change?" I asked returning her smile, quite thrilled she was going along with it so easily.

"Link, you know me. The moment you left the room the warned me to make sure we head straight to Lon Lon Ranch. You know how I am with rules." She teased, trying to sound like she was against the idea, then changing the tone of her statement entirely. "I couldn't give a damn about them." We turned to face the bridge as Fior appeared from beneath my hat.

"Link, you know better. Don't go messing with something we know nothing about. The Sages warned you. Please don't do anything stupid." I glanced at the fairy, choosing to ignore her. Ashia and I stepped onto the bridge and Fior desperately shouted in a last attempt to change my mind. "Think of Zelda! You promised her!"

I paused, staring straight forward for a little more than a minute then shook my head. "I promised nothing." We made our way across the bridge, within the stone walls. Fior lingered behind debating, before sighing and following us into the bustling palace.


	13. Chapter 13

**** Author Note ** Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's longer than usual, but a lot happens in it. Thanks for the reviews! Although, more are always appreciated. Let me know if you like the way the story is going! Anywho~ on with the story! (Oh and hopefully you guys like my OC's.)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Being that the morning sun had just begun to shine it's light over Hyrule, The Market was engrossed with people beginning their daily routines. Hylian people were scurrying from booth to booth in the Market, shouting prices and snatching up items. A couple merchants made attempts to sell me something, but backed away the moment they saw Ashia beside me.

"Ignorant Hylians." She groaned. "Still holding grudges against our race since the Great War. I enjoy the fact they're intimidated by us though, makes us seam superior." I looked over Ashia in thought.

"Oh, Ashia. You stand out far more than you should considering we're sort of stalking someone." She shot me a look, looking absolutely horrified.

"You do not expect me to go find some frail looking towns-girl dress do you?" She said raising an eyebrow.

I tilted my head at the idea. "Well-"

"You do!" She said shoving me, harder than she meant considering I knocked into a rather plump, angry looking woman. After saying many apologies I turned to Ashia who stared at me holding a glare then rolling her eyes. "I promise, you will not hear the end of this, Hero." She snarled, mocking the last word. "Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." She hustled away into one of the shops lining the walls.

I stood in the crowd of towns people chattering away. I glanced around at their faces. They all reminded me of sheep. Their expressions, and the blank look in their eyes. It was kind of odd really, they seamed so naive. How helpless they must have been when Hyrule fell into ruins. I realized how much they probably did depend on their Princess, for stability, and order.

The Princess. I started feeling guilty. I'd completely disrespected and mistreated her back at the Domain before, and now I was defying her. But I didn't come here in search of the mysterious masked person for that reason. I wasn't doing this as some sort of rebellion against Zelda because I was upset. I actually did want to help. I had every intention of doing something Heroic, proving I deserved the title.

I noticed someone watching me from across the fountain in the center of the town. I looked, just as the wind blew, causing the girls rather thick, colourful hair to conceal her face. Her hair was a light orange, fading into a pastel colour of pink. She wasn't of any race I'd seen before in any of Hyrule. She eyed me then turned making her way towards the other side of town.

My eyes focused on the girl, and I tuned out the sounds of the Market. I began fighting my way through the crowd, making sure to keep the girl in sight. People shouted at me, cursing, but their words were muffled; I didn't care to hear them. After I'd pushed my way to the side of the Market in which she resided, she slightly tilted her head to the side, back still towards me, her eye catching mine as she wandered into onto one of the side streets.

Her eye gleamed in the sunlight, and her sunset like hair cascading down her back swayed slightly as she moved so delicately along the cobblestone street. Who was she? As I closed in on the side street I heard a buzzing noise that seamed to continue without end. Eventually it was drowned out by one clear whisper.

"_Link."_ The voice was haunting and lingered inside my head. I stopped for a moment listening for it again. _"Link."_ It murmured, as I saw the girl turn slightly to eye me again. The voice was familiar, and the plea was gentle. I began following once more.

We were now in an alley where few people could be seen. The haunting girl suddenly disappeared around a corner. I sped up, rounding the corner to a dead end, where the pastel haired beauty stood. Her eyes were big, bright and innocent, shimmering in the morning sun. Her lips were pale and white, painted lines danced across her face. Her skin was flawless, but dark. Barely lighter than a Gerudo's. The girl wore a short white dress, hardly reaching her knees. A dark coloured belt loosely clung to her hips.

Her gaze held mine and I looked upon her with confusion and wonder. She was completely and remarkably stunning. I was locked in her gaze, so dazed I missed her her hand reaching for a blade sheathed in her belt. Suddenly, I was slammed into the wall and I fell crashing down onto the rocky road as a Gerudo, in a rather uncomfortable looking red wool dress, was pinning the mysterious girl down. The blade had fallen as Ashia hit, clanking to the ground beside me. I stared at the two.

"Link, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ashia shouted, bringing myself back to reality. Her face was inches above the girls as she hissed. "Who are you?" The girl on the ground stared wide eyed at the Gerudo on top of her, then stole my gaze once more.

"_The cloaked threat you seek resides nearby. HE will know of your presence if you are found. Beware of the door, the key is you."_ The words echoed inside my head and the figure beneath Ashia vanished in a light puff of smoke, slipping right through Ashia's fingers, as the blade beside me did the same.

"What in the name of Din was that Link? Where did she go?" Ashia demanded, examining the alley as Fior buzzed furiously beside me.

"You didn't listen! I was screaming at you Link, don't you dare say you couldn't hear me! I told you not to follow her! I had to go find Ashia before you nearly got yourself killed!" Hissed the fairy. I blinked realizing what had just happened. It also registered, that the words inside my head were a warning from the girl.

I stood quickly. "We need to leave. Now." I stated, listening to the words of the girl inside my head. The threat was close, we needed to get somewhere safe before I started explaining to Ashia and Fior what exactly had just happened, and started analyzing the words of the girl.

I grabbed Ashia's hand after she'd run a scimitar up the length of the dress, cutting it off revealing her ruby uniform beneath it. I realized now how useless the attempt to disguise her was, considering her dark skin, and that we now lost the need for the disguise. We took off running towards the center of the Market, planning to run straight through, and head to Lon Lon Ranch.

I stopped abruptly at the entrance of the alley seeing a familiar blue ball with a fuse atop the center of the fountain. I shielded my arms over Ashia just as the bomb went off, sending marble pieces of shattered fountain everywhere. Water ran over the streets and civilians began crying out in panic and confusion. A cloaked figure stood calm among the chaos as it stepped onto the mountain of rubble that was the fountain.

The figure raised their arms to the sky and hissed something as the clouds began to darken, and a portal formed above her. Bokoblins began pouring out of the portal, Bulbins as well. I narrowed my eyes at the dark figure and reached for my sword, but Ashia caught my arm.

"Link.. No. We have to leave." The moment my name was spoken the masked figure shot their gaze in my direction. I began slowly backing up, Ashia behind me doing the same as the figure stepped down from the rubble and swarm of monsters, stepping tauntingly slow towards us. Ashia grabbed my arm and we started on a run back into the alley where we found our selves at the same dead end.

"Damn it!" Ashia shouted turning frantically towards the corner, watching for the figure to round it. I glanced around for an escape, somewhere to go. The doors to the buildings beside us were sealed shut. Ashia slammed against them trying to break them in. Just as panic was about to set in, I breathed deeply, bringing myself to determination. "Link help!" Ashia shouted slamming at the door that wouldn't budge. But I stood still. Watching the corner.

In a few moments, the masked figure did appear. "Well, could this be Link, the famous Hero of Time?" The figure mocked in a feminine voice. It was clear now the figure was in fact a woman. She pulled down the hood revealing hair red as the lava that oozed from Death Mountain. "You don't seam too big and bad." She taunted slowly walking closer, drawing out each step, knowing we had no where to go.

Ashia drew her scimitars in a battle ready stance. The masked figure cackled at the sight. "Who are you?" I demanded, standing my ground, but not yet drawing my sword. A smirk formed across the lips beneath the mask as the figure reached up, and pulled it off, revealing a face similar to the girl with the sunset hair. But the paint that marked this girls face was red, and her lips were painted a charcol black.

"Who am I?" She repeated drawing closer. "My name is the one they will speak when The King of Evil has been revived. Remember the name, oh Hero of Time, for it is one you shall curse as the rightful King of this world returns." I could feel her breath on my face, and I still made now attempt to draw my sword, Ashia stood beside me, refusing to sheath her swords, but refusing to attack yet. She kept eyeing me, probably waiting to see what exactly I was doing. "Nokomis."

As she spoke the last word I dove my hand into my pouch withdrawing my hookshot I'd received from Dampe several years ago. I also pulled out a hand full of Deku Nuts, cracking them at the ground between me and Nokomis, knocking her back several feet, as I took aim for a wooden sign near the top of the palace wall I'd noticed before. Latching to it, I ordered Ashia to grab hold of me and we soared through the air and I grabbed onto the stone wall.

I glanced one last time at the cloaked woman below, who snarled up at the two of us, before pulling both Ashia and I off the wall into the moat below. As soon as we splashed into the water, I was at the edge pulling myself out. I ran over to the draw bridge, where the gate guard was now no where in sight. I ran just inside and pulled the lever that lifted the bridge, then snapped it off it's pedestal. Taking off on a run over the rising bridge, I leaped back to the ground, just as Ashia had climbed out of the moat.

"Are you insane Link?" She screamed looking more pissed than I'd ever seen, her fiery red hair plastered to her face.

"There's no time now." I snatched her hand and pulled her along behind me as I took off on a run, refusing to slow until we were safe within the walls of Lon Lon Ranch.

**A Brief Interlude**

The three had set off for Kakariko Village after parting ways with Saria at day break. Zelda still wore the simple pink and white dress, but now with a white belt holding a sword. Her face was more serious, and she looked more like a warrior now than she had in the past two weeks. The Sheikah and the Gerudo walked in front of her, as they climbed up the stairs to the village.

The three soon reached the Sheikah Caverns through a secret door under the stairs leading up to Death Mountain. Sheikah marched through the underground tunnels nodding and greeting Impa. They all had similar white hair, and painted faces. Their uniforms were the similar silver and blue, with the Sheikah eye mark painted across the chest.

They soon reached a room locked with a very strong looking lock and chain. Impa searched her pouch for the key then unlocked it. Inside they found the Gerudo woman standing, staring at a painting on the wall, similar to the symbol that represented the Sheikah.. "Come to question me? I knew you would. It means the plan has already been set into place."

The Gerudo whirled around to face the three women. "Hello Nimyia." Nabooru stated emotionless, looking over the Gerudo who wore a red and white uniform. The Gerudo Uniform that belonged only to the most skilled fighters, who had not yet to earned their pure white uniform.

"Hey Nabooru! Long time no see eh? Sorry, I've been a bit busy slipping right under your nose to the Spirit Temple to practice with the witches, should have made more time for our Self-appointed Queen." Spat the Gerudo as she circled the three. "Awe, and Impa, the lovely Sheikah who doesn't fight fair. Knocking someone off a windmill doesn't make you any better of a swordsman sweet heart, had that not been the case, you'd be somewhere in Kakariko grave yard right now."

"You little-"

"And our one and only Princess of Hyrule!" Nimyia said cutting off Impa's words. "You've grown into quite a young lady now haven't you?" She reached out to place her hand under the Princess's chin to examine her, but Zelda turned her head away glaring at the girl. "Ah, fiesty huh? Tell me Princess, now that you're the stunning young lady you are, does you're Hero want you?" Zelda's eyes found the floor and she stared down remaining silent. "Awe, he doesn't. Poor little girl, unrequited love's a bitch, isn't it?"

"Enough." Nabooru asserted. "We want to know about the monsters that invaded the desert. And why they did so."

"Monsters?" Nimyia inquired, as she made her way in front of the group again. "What monsters?"

"Don't play stupid. Bokoblins, Moblins and Bulbins attacked the desert two days ago. And tell us what you know of a masked person appearing in the Market recently." Impa snarled.

"I don't know what-" Suddenly Nimyia cut herself off mid sentence, realization crossing her face. "Oh." She said, more to herself, a rather malicious looking smile forming on her face. "He succeeded then."

"Succeeded in doing what?" Zelda pried.

"I only tell because it's too late for anything to be done on your part." Impa, Nabooru and Zelda glanced at each other', but remained quiet, listening to Nimyia's words. "Kotake, Koume and I were able to make contact with Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm using a Sacred Mirror. He'd been busying himself with creating monsters, as before, but he had no portal for them to enter the world through, and they posed only a small threat to Hyrule considering their small attention span and pea sized brains. He also had been thinking up a way to break the seal. However, from the inside, there was little he could do. He began working on a project. In the way that he took remains and formed them into monsters, he planned to create a person, with a brain, and a soul."

"That's not possible, they wouldn't have a soul. It couldn't work." Nabooru interrupted.

"Doing some research eh? That was his dilemma as well. But he was determined. He searched the Sacred Realm for answers. As you know, the Sacred realm is filled with whatever is in the heart of the one imprisoned there, and whatever is banished there from this world. The idea came to him when he found a fairy. He recalled back the companion that helped the Hero fight, and got an idea. He snatched the fairy from her residing place and used her for his project. Using the remains of a fallen Gerudo, Ganondorf combined them with the fairy spirit. In a sense, using his power, Ganondorf was playing God."

The Gerudo paused and turned to Nabooru. "Yes?" Nabooru answered her gaze, wanting her to continue with the story.

"If I tell the rest, promise to move me to the Fortress. I don't care if I'm on high security lock down, I just want to be home. This musky underground Sheikah cell, I hate it." Nimyia's request was reasonable, and she was cooperating nicely.

"Fine, we'll move you to the desert after we get things straightened out." Nimyia nodded and continued her story.

"However, after his creation was finished, he came to the realization the fairy spirit was pure, and the creation wouldn't carry out his evil bidding. He needed to find an already tainted fairy spirit to do the job. He planned to destroy the failure, but last we spoke to him she had disappeared somewhere in the Sacred Realm, and he hadn't cared enough to find her. The masked figure you speak of, I believe she may be the successful creation. He must have managed to find a tainted fairy spirit. With the little bit of power he had left, he must have managed to put a crack in the seal large enough for the creation to slip through. He had planned to give a fraction of his own power to the creation, so once in Hyrule, she could open a portal to bring the monsters into Hyrule, as well as find a way to free Ganondorf." She shot us a look. "Before you ask, no, I haven't the slightest clue of how she plans on freeing Ganondorf. This, I have shared with you, is all I know."

The Gerudo made her way to the cot near the side wall and sat down calmly, brushing dust off her uniform.

"So the creation is responsible for the monsters in Hyrule." Impa stated.

"Doesn't explain why they invaded the desert." Nabooru responded.

"It doesn't have to." Zelda spoke eyeing the two, her blond bangs framing her shimmering eyes. "The girl is opening portals to fill Hyrule with terror, like before. As we speak she gets closer to finding a way for Ganondorf to return."

"Do we go after the girl?" Impa questioned, trying to decide what they should do. Nabooru shook her head.

"No, if a fraction of Ganondorfs power resides within her, our abilities won't do justice. Link is the only one suitable for the job I believe."

"Then we'll go to Lon Lon Ranch and inform Link of this new knowledge." Impa replied. "However, we also need to warn the Sages, it appears we've chosen a bad time to split up."

"Kaepora Gaebora." Zelda answered. "I'll send him with a message to the Sages."

"Then the two of you meet Link at Lon Lon Ranch, and send the owl. I think I'll pay a visit to Darunia and find out how things went over with the Bulbins in the mountains. I'll meet you there after I transfer Nimyia to the desert." Nabooru planned eyeing Nimyia who smiled at the thought of being back in her home land.

"I feel it's too dangerous for the Princess and I to go to the Castle now, so that will have to wait. We'll go through with your plan and-" Impa was cut off suddenly as Zelda collapsed to the floor breathing heavily.

"Princess!" Nabooru shouted as she and Impa kneeled beside her.

"He knows Link's preparing to face him, he knows Link's aware of his destiny." Zelda breathed feeling dizzy from the sudden surge of anger she felt from Ganondorf. A vision had just taken place, and it weakened her, being connected with the King of Evil. "And he's pissed." Were the last words she managed before losing consciousness.

"Damn kid!" Nabooru spat. "We warned him to go straight to Lon Lon Ranch."

**Chapter Thirteen Continued**

It took nearly ten minutes for Ashia and I to catch our breath after arriving at Lon Lon Ranch. We hadn't slowed pace once since leaving the castle. I felt safe though, I didn't think Nokomis or anything had seen where we went.

"Link." Ashia panted. "You may be the most idiotic individual I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, but also one of the bravest. How you managed what you did back there, it's beyond me. But if you can do that again, Link you will be a Hero." I smiled at her words, but then I thought of the people in the Market being terrorized.

"It was hardly Heroic." I replied seriously. "All I did was run away, there's people trapped inside the Market being terrorized right now, and it's too late to do anything about it."

"Link, once Nokomis discovers there's nothing there, she'll leave them be. They'll all retreat to their homes and lock them selves away. I'm sure they'll be fine. Do you not realize what you did Link? You uncovered the masked figure, discovered the origin of the invasion of monsters, and acted on your Heroic impulses. The way you got us out of there, closed the bridge, and ran straight here without stopping. It's not about the people Link, it's about the fact you acted entirely on your Heroic impulses, and you succeeded. All because you trusted your abilities." She spoke as a red haired farm girl made her way to us.

"You were supposed to show up days ago with the Sages, we got concerned when we heard no word from you. We weren't really prepared today for visitors, but I'll figure something out. Please come in for lunch, I'm making soup and it's nearly done. Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch." She turned her gaze to me. "Hi Link, nice to see you again." Spoke the girl with a gentle tone. I tried to remember where I'd seen her before, then I realized she was the girl who brought new chickens to Anju. What was her name, Malon?

"Nice to see you too, Malon." I took a chance with the name, hoping it wasn't wrong or I'd feel like a complete fool. She smiled, so it must have been right.

"Your clothes look a little damp." Malon noted. "I haven't anything for you Link, but I may have a spare dress for your friend if she wishes."

"Oh no." Ashia scoffed. "I'm not going through that again. I'm fine thanks, my uniform will dry soon."

"I actually have a change of clothes." I said remembering my tunic I tucked away in my pouch, trying not to laugh at Ashia's comment. Even though the blue tunic I wore now was pretty much water-proof, I sorta missed my green one.

"Come with me." Malon spoke leading us into the farm house on the right. Inside was a dining table where an older man sat. He looked up as we entered.

"Oh, visitors! Welcome! I'm Talon. Owner of this ranch. The pleasure is ours. I see you've met my daughter Malon." He spoke full of enthusiasm.

"Oh daddy." Malon giggled. "Meet Link. And-" She turned to Ashia. "I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"Ashia. Pronounced uh-shy-uh. The pleasure's _all_ mine." She spoke a bit sarcastically. Clearly Malon or Talon hadn't caught on.

"Well come have a seat you two!" Talon exclaimed patting one of the stools beside him.

"You can take a seat Ashia, I'll show Link to my room so he can change." Ashia let out a slight groan as she took a seat next to the enthusiastic farmer. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, I found it rather funny. I followed Malon up a flight of stairs and she opened the door to her room.

"Our farm has provided hospitality for the Sages for many years now." She said walking into the room, decorated with white flowery walls, and light pink bed sheets. A picture of a cow hung beside her bed, and several different armoires decorated one of the walls. A small table sat near one end of the room, with papers spread out across it, and small horse figurine in the center. "It's not much, but it's our home. And you and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you need." She turned to me.

"Thank you." I said examining her. She was quite pretty really, a sort of natural beauty. Her eyes were a soft brown that reminded me of Epona's. Her hair looked soft and her skin was fair. I wonder why I'd never noticed that before when she came to Kakriko to deliver chickens. She made me think back to the mysterious girl in the alley. Her haunting beauty taunted me, and her voice lingered inside my head. I should probably explain to Ashia and Fior about how she'd warned me when I get the chance.

"Come join us when you're ready." She cooed, smiling as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. I opened my pouch and pulled out my green tunic. Thankfully it was dry, the fact that my pouch was water-proof made me like it a lot more. I slipped on the tunic I was so used to wearing and placed the folded blue one in my pouch.

About to turn to the door, I noticed the view from the window. I made my way over to it and glanced out. Looking out on Hyrule field, it was beautiful. The sun was just off center in the sky, I guessed it was maybe around one in the after noon.

The draw bridge remained up, and the portal above the Market had ceased to exist. The rivers throughout the field glistened in the afternoon sun, and it took a moment for me to pull my eyes away from the view. Hyrule really was a beautiful place, why Ganondorf wanted to destroy it was beyond me.


	14. Chapter 14

****Author Note ** Hey guys! This chapter's very calm and slow, not much action really happens. It's more of an introduction of Malon's character, and beasically a time to relax for Link and Ashia before everything get's serious. So again, thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate every single one of them. ****

**Chapter Fourteen**

Malon and I stood at the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch as I pulled out the fairy ocarina from my pouch, and played Epona's song. Malon smiled as I played. "I remember teaching that to Saria when she came to get Epona." Malon hummed the tune along with me.

I'd received Epona when I was twelve, and first left Kokiri Village. Saria had brought me to talk to the Great Deku Tree, who informed me that I was Hylian, and in fact not Kokiri. Before any questions could be asked, Saria helped me leave Kokiri Village, to live in Kakariko. She got Epona to make my journey easier. That was how I'd found home with Anju and her husband in Kakariko Village, helping with her cucco's. I sighed at the thought of Anju, I missed her. We'd become quite good friends back then. I missed those days.

After the tune ended Epona came galloping across the field. Malon was absolutely thrilled at the sight of Epona, and I couldn't help but smile myself seeing someone as happy as she. "You can take her for a ride while we're here if you like." I suggested and she turned to me.

"Really? You'd let me? Oh I've missed her! I raised her from when she was just a small thing. Oh that would mean the world to me Link, thank you." I patted Epona as she came up beside me, and Malon and I began leading her to the stables.

"Oh and Link, I wanted to say something before but I didn't want to be bothersome. When you and your friend showed up you looked quite flustered, had something happened?" Malon looked me over, her eyes questioning.

"Oh uh-" I started, not sure of what exactly to answer.

"Link." She cut off, capturing my gaze. "I know practically everything that goes on, these farm house walls are thin, and the Sages aren't good at keeping quiet. You can trust me, they do." I nodded, hoping I could believe her. I sorta wanted to vent about everything that had happened in The Market anyway, so I explained everything to her. "Do you think we're safe here?" She responded after I'd finished.

"Right now, I don't think there's anywhere safer _than_ here." I replied as she tied Epona in one of the stables.

"Where's your friend?" She asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"Last I saw she was over by the chicken coups harassing Ingo about something." I laughed. "She said he gave her the creeps, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it."

"He is rather odd isn't he?" Malon giggled as we exited the stables. The sky had begun to turn a light blue, the sun having disappeared over the mountains. I walked following Malon to the field where the rest of her horses roamed. "It must has been difficult for you." She commented after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" I responded, not quite sure what it was she was talking about

.

"Oh, adjusting to everything, after finding out you were the destined Hero. If I found something like that out, I don't know how I'd take it honestly. I can't imagine what you must have been feeling." She answered.

"Well, it's not like everything changed. In a way it did, I mean I'm no longer just a Hylian living in Kakariko, but these people.. I feel like I've known them my whole life. And ever since I was a kid I always felt like my life was incomplete for some reason. Finding out I'm the Hero of Time.. it kinda fills that void, you know?" I tried to answer as honestly as I could.

We found ourselves in the center of the field, where Malon sat down and patted the grass beside her for me to join. "I remember when I was a kid-" She started off as I sat down beside her. "hearing stories about you. One day they mentioned how you were living in Kakariko, helping out Anju. So I asked my father if I could start making the deliveries to Anju. When I saw you, it took me a while to process that you were the boy the Sages used to whisper about. I thought it was so odd I knew about your past, and you had no idea. I felt bad honestly. I wanted to tell you, but I knew I couldn't."

"Wait, so you knew everything?" I asked eyeing the ginger girl. She nodded.

"No one knew I did, because like I said, the Sages thought they were so good at keeping things quiet. They weren't. I think they kinda got the idea after a while, that I sorta put everything together, but they never mentioned it to me." She yawned and laid back looking at the sky. "I wonder if I was any different in another time."

"I wish I could tell you." I chuckled laying beside her, joining her gaze. It sorta reminded me of back at Gerudo Fortress, up on the roof.

"So who do you think that girl was in the Market? The one who warned you?" Malon inquired.

"No idea." I admitted. "Her voice was familiar, but she's clearly not from Hyrule. It crossed my mind that maybe I knew her in the past, but I don't think so. Otherwise I would have recognized her face. She sorta resembled Nokomis, but she obviously wasn't as demonic."

"Oh." Malon said closing her eyes. I glanced at her, then looked back up at the darkening sky, closing my eyes too.

I must have dozed off because I was woke by galloping nearby. I opened my eyes just in time to see the underbelly of a horse souring above my head. Malon must have woken up too because I heard a scream beside me. As the horse landed on the other side of us I jumped to my feet, seeing a Gerudo nearly fall off the horse in laughter. I pulled off one of my boots and chucked it at Ashia who ducked.

"Hey! You could have taken my head off!" She hollered smirking as she came to a stop beside me. Malon found her feet, her eyes filled with fury, and her nostrils flaring.

"Are you not all there _Gerudo_? Do you know how dangerous that was to not only Link and I but the the horse too? Get off that horse now!" Malon demanded pointing her finger at the ground as she spoke. Ashia slipped off the horse holding her hands in front of her defensively.

"Look I was just-"

"You were just being stupid!" Malon finished shoving past Ashia who then stood next to me, looking not nearly as surprised as I was. "Are you alright Disani?" Malon asked, examining the copper horse. She turned to glare at Ashia. "You're lucky you're a friend of Links or you'd be off this farm before the words. 'I'm sorry' even left your lips. However, unfortunately, you are, but touch my horses again, and YOU'LL be sleeping in the stables." She hissed as she began leading Disani towards the stables.

I stared after her a moment in complete shock. Ashia stuck her tongue out at Malon after she was a fair distance away. I looked at Ashia absolutely annoyed with her. "Quite a temper on that one huh?" Ow!" She yelped as I dug my knuckles into her shoulder. "You didn't have to hit me!" She grimaced.

"Try not to get us kicked off this farm, I actually like it here." I said as I began walking towards the farm house.

"Forgot your boot." Ashia called after I'd taken a few steps. I chose to ignore her and just kept walking. Soon she was pacing beside me, boot in hand. "Are you really that mad?" She asked. I hadn't realized how dark it had gotten.

"No not really." I sighed stopping to take my boot back, then resuming pace. "I'm just exhausted. I feel like every time I fall asleep I get woken up rudely and it's just frustrating. I have to talk to you by the way, where's Fior?"

"Up in Malons room napping I think." Ashia responded

.

"Right." I said as I held open the door into the house for Ashia, then followed her inside. We climbed the stairs to Malons room, and found Fior curled up on the sheets of her bed. "Hey!" I shouted startling the grumbly fairy awake.

"Hmm wha?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about what happened in the Market earlier."

"Oh, you mean how you were in a trance because you're a stupid boy who was lured in by a pretty girl?" Fior muttered, smirking at what she thought was a rather witty comment. I shot her a look and Ashia spoke.

"Hey, watch yourself. I already got a boot flung at me." Fior raised an eyebrow, but let me continue.

"That girl, the one with the sunset hair, she was speaking to me. Mentally though, like she got inside my head. She was saying my name before, that's why I followed her, and that's why I didn't realize you were talking to me." I said eyeing Fior. "Anyway, when you had her pinned, right before she disappeared, she looked at me and said 'The cloaked threat you seek resides nearby. _He_ will know of your presence if you are found. Beware of the door, the key is you.' I don't know what exactly she meant, but it was a warning."

"So if she was warning you, why did she pull a knife exactly?" Ashia pointed out finding a seat in one of the chairs surrounding the low-wooden table she then propped her feet up on.

"I don't know. Look I'm not saying it explains everything that happened, but that's what she said. And the cloaked figure must have been Nokomis."

"Do you think she meant Ganondorf when she was mentioning 'he'?" Ashia asked.

"Maybe, it would make sense. If that's the case though, Nokomis did find us. If she was talking about Ganondorf, that means he must know about me now." I admitted.

"That's exactly what Ruto warned you about Link!" Fior scolded. "What exactly did you accomplish by going to the Market? Defying Princess Zelda, going against what Princess Ruto warned you about, and not listening to Nabooru and Impa's orders to go directly to Lon Lon Ranch."

"Look I know I skrewed up." I countered a bit agitated. "But you know what? At least I did something. We actually have a little more knowledge about what exactly is going on thanks to me. And I was able to close Nokomis and the army monsters inside the Market. So the rest of Hyrule is safe for a while. I was looking for the portal over the Market after we got here earlier, and she must have closed it off."

"A closed bridge and palace walls won't hold an army and someone as powerful and determined as Nokomis, Link." Fior argued.

"No but it will hold them long enough. Chances are Nokomis killed off most of the monsters herself considering she's trapped in there with them until she finds a way out. Right, things could have went better, but they didn't. And we have to deal with the way they are. We just have to wait for some of the Sages to get here. They should be here soon, Impa and Zelda won't be able to get into the Market, and that giant dark portal in the sky was hard to miss." Ashia responded, defending me.

The door suddenly opened and Malon paused at the sight of us. "Oh, I didn't know you guys were up here."

Ashia took her feet off the table and stood, brushing the wrinkles out of her ruby pants. "I guess I'll see you later Link." Malon eyed Ashia as she walked towards the door.

"You don't have to leave." Malon explained, obviously having cooled off a bit.

"I know." Ashia stated simply, winking at me, then slipping past Malon through the door.

"Hey, uh I'm sorry about before. It's just, I was worried about Disani, and a bit grumpy from being woken up like that. I'm usually not-" I held up my hand to stop her, and waved off her apology.

"Malon, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I get frustrated with Ashia too sometimes. It's fine." The brown eyed girl smiled and made her way to her bed where she plopped down beside Fior.

"Hello!" Malon said, having seen Fior for the first time. "You're Navi right?" I blinked wondering where that came from and Fior looked slightly insulted. Malon caught on quickly. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry for assuming. I've heard the Sages mention a fairy companion of yours named Navi." I nodded, thinking about Navi. How was it no one knew where she was? She couldn't have just vanished off the face of the earth when I traveled back in time..

"Fior." The little fairy stated, catching air beneath her wings as she rose to Malon's eye level. "Pleasure to meet you." Malon smiled brightly at the little fairy looking her over.

"You're quite lovely Fior, I'm Malon." Fior blushed and turned to me.

"Why can't you be more like her?" She snickered. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she gasped, fluttering out of the room mumbling something about being hungry.

I watched Malon as she untied her leather apron, and fastened it on one of the bed posts. She was very different from the girls I'd met in Kakariko, and even in Kokiri Village. I couldn't quite place her. She was clearly Hylian, but she didn't act like any of the ones in the Market. She smoothed the ruffles out of her purple skirt, then must have noticed my gaze because suddenly her brown eyes met mine.

"Whenever you wish to go to bed I can show you to your room. My father's been preparing it for you and Ashia since you arrived. Hopefully it will be comfortable enough for you." Her long eyelashes grazed her auburn bangs that dangled in front of her face.

"You can show me now if you like." I replied. She stood swiftly and lead me out of her room, to the one across the hall. It was quite empty and plain compared to Malons. There were two small beds made with cream coloured sheets against each of the walls, and a night stand between them. It was significantly smaller than Malons, and the small window didn't have nearly as nice of a view.

"If you need anything I'll be right across the hall. Good night.. Link." She held my gaze a moment longer before turning and making her way out of the room.

"Night." I responded as she walked away, but too quiet for her to actually hear. I set my sword beside my bed and tucked it under, along with my pouch. Slipping my boots off, I climbed into the bed that was significantly more comfortable than it appeared. I felt like I might actually get some good sleep tonight.

That was of course, if I could fall asleep. Because for some reason my mind wouldn't stop buzzing, and I couldn't seam to quit thinking about the beautiful farm girl, right across the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The sun leaked through the small window, dancing across the floor of the room. I glanced over to the bed across the room. It wasn't made like it was when I'd fallen asleep, rather the covers were tossed lazily aside, dangling inches above the wooden floors. Ashia must have come and gone without my notice.

I wondered what time it was as I slipped on my boots and readjusted my sword and pouch to my belt. I made my way out into the hallway. Glancing in as I passed Malons room, I noticed it was empty. I then noticed that Fior wasn't anywhere in sight either, she was usually around when I woke up. I wondered where they were.

Entering the main room of the house, I saw Talon resting his head on the table. As I came closer I realized he must have fallen asleep that way, because a rather loud snore rang throughout the room. I raised my eyebrow at the odd sight, but shrugged off the thought of waking him up. It's probably better to just leave him be.

Outside a breeze blew my hair back and I glanced up at the sky. The sun was almost directly overhead. Good Goddess, I must have slept until about noon.

"Hey Hero." Ashia called, hopping down from the roof of the building across from me. I blinked and looked her over wondering what she was doing. "I was just trying to get a good look of Hyrule Field from here, I wanted to see if anyone was on their way here yet." She answered, before I could ask.

"Oh. Hey, do you know where Malon is?" Ashia rolled her eyes and turned as she began walking towards the horse field. "Oh what now?" I grimaced, stepping around her so I blocked her path. She started laughing at me. What the hell was so funny?

"You're such a clueless Hero." She taunted. "Ever since we got here you've been following Malon around like a lost puppy."

"I have not!" I defended, but it only made her smirk.

"I think our little Hero's got a crush." She teased poking my nose, and I swatted her hand away. "Oh don't deny it!" I began thinking about what she was talking about. How I'd been with Malon most of yesterday, and wanted to see her now. But that didn't mean anything.. she was just nice to talk to, and we got along, and she didn't treat me like a clueless moron, and she was really pretty, and- Oh my Goddess. Ashia was on to something..

"Well- er- even if I did it's none of your business." Ashia rolled her eyes again shaking her head.

"Oh pfft. It's none of my business anyway, but you know how nosey I am." She admitted as we reached the field and saw Malon riding one of the horses along the track. Ashia looked over to me. "What do you see in her anyway?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "She's weak. Not like someone I'd picture you with is all."

I paused a moment thinking, wondering if that was an insult to Malon, but then realized Ashia was just stating a fact. She was right, Malon was weak. Sure, she'd stood up to Ashia. But that's about all she could do. "I don't know. We connect I guess. She's simple, she tries to relate to me. She's not like other Hylians, and she's not nearly as complicated." I responded watching the red-haired girl round the corner closest to us, shooting me a smile as she continued riding.

"I see." Ashia shrugged continuing to watch.

"I think I'll go check up on Epona." I said after a minute, trying to sound more independent, and not like my every thought revolved around being with Malon, even though recently it did. She nodded and I made my way back to the stables.

About halfway there, a little fairy glided through the air, finding a place to sit on my shoulder. "Hey you." She greeted.

"Hey Fior, where were you this morning?" I inquired, taking notice to her unusually nice mood, trying to get my mind off of what Ashia had said.

"Eh, around. Just checkig out the farm. It's a nice little place huh?" I nodded and we entered the stables.

"Hey girl." I spoke to Epona, who whinnied at the sight of me.

"Er- Link?" Fior mumbled as I reached out to pet Epona.

"Hm?" I asked, glancing at the little fairy on my shoulder.

"I meant to mention something before, but when you were following that girl, back in the Market, she seemed familiar to me too. Not in the way that I knew her. But I mean, fairies, they give off a certain, I don't know feel? I don't know why, or what it means, but for some reason, that girl, she gave off the same impression other fairies do. Clearly, she wasn't a fairy, but she seamed like one." Fior mumbled, a bit nervously, probably worried I'd think she was crazy.

"So you think she was a fairy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly. Fairies have wings of course, and are much smaller. The Great Fairy is human like, but nothing like that girl. So I don't know. She physically wasn't a fairy, but I have a feeling she was fairy like. I don't know how to explain it really, but I just thought I'd mention it to you. I probably sound absolutely mad." She explained.

"No, I'm glad you told me. Trust me I know what it's like to not be able to explain a gut feeling, and people think your insane. It'll probably be helpful in the future." I coaxed, trying to show her she had useful information. She smiled and we turned to the stable door to see Malon, who was leaning against the wooden doorway, arms crossed, smiling as she knocked against it to get our attention.

"Hey fairy boy." She smiled as she entered the stables, picking up a water bucket. "How'd you sleep?" She asked eyeing me as she filled the trough in front of a cow on the other side of the room. I watched her, thinking about what Ashia said, how I had a crush on her. Was that possible? It didn't make much sense, but nothing I ever felt did.

"Surprisingly well actually." I responded as she looked up, stepping towards me and coaxing me aside so she could fill the trough before Epona. "Feel bad for sleeping in so late, like maybe I should be out saving Hyrule or something instead of sleeping until noon." She stood up and held the bucket in front of her with both hands, her brown eyes that reminded me so much of Epona's gazing into mine. "But I.." I trailed off, forgetting to finish my sentence as I stared at the red hair, brown eyed beauty before me.

"But what?" She insisted.

"But I think," I paused to brush a strand of auburn hair that dangled in front of her eyes behind her ear. "I think Hyrule can survive a little while longer without me." Just then I leaned in, with every intention of having her lips meet mine, but instead I was suddenly slammed against the stable by a rather angry looking Princess of Hyrule.

"Are you a complete idiot Link? Do you know how many problems your little 'detour' in the Market caused us? Not only are the residence of the Market in danger, and have no way of getting out, but Ganondorf is fully aware of your knowledge, and knows you're preparing to face him! He's preparing now too, and I just hope for your sake you're ten times more skilled than you are now, or you don't stand a chance!" A glaring Sheikah, followed by a smirking Ashia entered the stables, watching the Princess shove me one more time, probably for good measure.

"Looks like Zelda's scolded you pretty good for your little heroic act." Impa observed just as Zelda was turning away, but she then turned back pointing her finger in my face and I went cross eyed looking at it, pressing my back against the stable to inch away as far as I could.

"And another thing! Next time I tell you to do, or not to do something, or any of the other Sages even, I suggest you do it. After all, we know a little bit more about how to act in certain situations than you, Oh great Hero of Time." She spoke, mocking the last few words and my surprised gaze turned to a glare as she stepped back beside Impa and Ashia, letting me gain my balance back.

I glanced over at Malon who had silently stepped back towards the back of the stables, and continued caring for the animals residing there. I then thought back to Zelda. I wonder if she had any idea about what was about to happen had she not stormed in here like that. I blinked, and Malon caught my gaze, only for a moment, but returned to what she was doing before. I thought then, maybe it was better we were interrupted, maybe silly emotions were the last thing I should be worrying about right now.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk." Impa responded walking towards the farm house. Zelda turned, without another glance in my direction, and followed. Ashia shook her head, the smirk still painted on her face as she too left the stables. Clearly she enjoyed seeing me get yelled at by girls. I turned to Malon, but she simply smiled an empty smile back at me, and waved me away.

"You start by telling us what happened in the Market." Impa said as I entered the main room, where Talon no longer resided asleep on the table. Impa leaned against the table, and Ashia sat feet propped up on it. Zelda stood against the far wall of the room, glancing beneath her bangs at me as I explained what had happened. I even filled them in on the telepathic communication with the girl with the sunset hair. "Nokomis is a tainted fairy spirit combined with the remains of a fallen Gerudo." Impa informed explaining what exactly Nokomis was after I'd finished.

"It seams like the other girl could have been Ganondorfs failure to create Nokomis." Zelda pointed out, lifting her head the slightest bit to look at Impa. "The failure was a fairy spirit, that was in fact not tainted and got caught up in the Sacred Realm some how. Ganondorf failed to notice this until after created her. She's not as powerful as Nokomis, and not evil. She must have escaped the Sacred Realm some how. However, the longer we wait, the closer Nokomis gets to finding a way to break Ganondorfs seal." Zelda must have swallowed her pride, because she now spoke directly to me.

"Do you think the other girl is trying to help Link? After all she did warn him. That's what it seams like until you look at the detail she pulled a knife on him right as I got there." Ashia spoke tilting her head to address Zelda.

"Had it crossed your mind that maybe she pulled the knife on you? You'd shown up just as she pulled the knife, that would make more sense now wouldn't it?" Her tone was snottier than usual, and Ashia looked towards me after Zelda had finished her statement. I figured she was thinking something along the lines of, 'Why is it all the girls you know insist on being completely and utterly rude to me?' however, the answer to that I could not provide.

"I knew the girl seamed fairy like." Fior chimed in after a moment. "That explains it."

"What do you think our next move should be?" Impa asked, looking over each of us for a suggestion.

"Oh, I don't know, Link seams to do things his own way. Why don't we just ask him what he plans on doing, he'll probably just do it anyway, regardless of what we decide." Zelda remarked her eyes piercing through me.

"Oh, well I simply plan on going up against Ganondorf and winning, risking my life to save all of you because frankly, without me, you wouldn't stand a chance, Hyrule wouldn't stand a chance really. So you want to know my plan Princess?" I asked walking closer to her, forcing her to look at me instead of gazing at the floor. "To save an ungrateful Princess, untrustworthy Sages, and a land full of people who could care less about how I feel, or what I go through every damn day." I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back worse things I wanted to say.

"You think you're so untouchable Link, don't you? We may need you, but you can't get away with everything. Every one of your actions has a consequence, and they're going to catch up with you. Maybe it's time you grow up, and stop living in your fantasy world where you seam to think if you step up to the sword, it will guide you. It's not like that Link. You actually need to train and practice. Just because you beat him once and hold the title as Hero of Time, doesn't mean you can do it 're unskilled and weak. You need to get your priorities in order instead of goofing off with your little friend claiming you're trying 'to help.' If you want to help, do what your duty is, to become a good enough swordsman to defend Hyrule against evil. That's how you can help." She took a step closer, we were standing less than an inch apart now, glaring at each other.

"My priorities?" I laughed. "Maybe you should start worrying about yourself a little more, and stop getting all wrapped up in what you felt in the past. What I do is none of your business Princess. And you need to accept the past is the past, and I'm over you." The moment I said that, the look in her eyes made me regret it. I'd been holding that in, knowing full well my words were hurtful, but I chose to say them anyway.

"That's enough!" Impa shouted stepping between us. "You both need to get over yourselves and stop the back and forth nonsense. There's more important issues at hand." Zelda's eyes were now filled with hurt as she took a step back, refusing to take her eyes off me, unbelieving what I'd just said.

"I, uh.." She tried to manage an explanation for Impa, but couldn't. So the Princess stepped aside, striding out of the house. I watched her go, and I wanted nothing more than to follow her, and express how I hadn't meant what I said. But my feet refused to move, and my mind couldn't comprehend anything else except the amount of hurt I had just seen in her eyes. So I stood there, unmoving, as I watched the one girl who's love for me lasted through another time, speed away, full of hurt because of something I said, that I never even meant.

**A Brief Interlude**

The Gerudo had begun climbing the mountain to Goron City. The mountain seemed calmer than usual, and not a Goron was in sight. About mid way there she stopped, and glanced up at the Volcano. A dark cloud was forming around the rim and the Gerudo let out a curse. She began running towards the Volcano entrance now, changing her destination from Goron City to the summit.

Running as fast as she could manage, she prayed to the Goddesses she wasn't too late. Suddenly the ground shook beneath her, causing her to stumble, but she refused to stop. Fiery rocks rained down above her and she ripped her scimitars from their sheathes and held them above her, shielding herself.

Finally reaching the entrance of the Volcano, she entered. "Darunia!" She shouted, noticing him standing on a platform, just on the other side of a bridge. She began running across the bridge, when suddenly something burst through the bottom of the bridge, easily snapping it in half. Nabooru clung to the side of the bridge she had been crossing as it fell back against the ledge, her body inches from the lava. She turned her head to see what had caused the bridge to snap.

The skeleton of the former Volvagia who had wreaked havoc on Death Mountain and Goron City in the past, rose above the volcano, circling the circumference of it. To the best of her ability, Nabooru began climbing the broken half of the bridge, back to the top where she'd stood only seconds before. Finding steady ground she stood, prepared for a fight. But the undead dragon paid no attention to her.

The skeleton dove for Darunia, capturing him and dragging him with it beneath the lava. "Darun-" Nabooru attempted to shout, but the dragons tail whipped her into the wall, bashing her head on the stone as it disappeared beneath the crimson waves. The Sage began to feel dizzy, and everything began fading into black. From heat? From the head trauma? She didn't know, but a few moments later the Gerudo lay unconscious, slouched against the wall of the Volcano Summit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

A growl rumbled in Impas throat as she furrowed her brow and rubbed her temple in an attempt to keep calm. It failed. "I knew this would happen!" She snapped. "You clueless kids, acting on impulse and letting feelings interfere. It was so much easier before when you were separated."

"I didn't-" I tried to speak but she cut me off.

"No. Link. I'm not hearing it. Ashia, take Link somewhere to train. There's more you need to worry about right now Link, than apologising for saying stupid things. Go train and make an attempt to live up to your title as the Hero of Time for once alright?" She turned on the last word and shuffled out of the house, leaving me, Fior and Ashia to watch her leave.

"Smooth-"

"Shut up." I interupted Ashia, slouching down on one of the wooden stools. I rested my arms on the table and burried my face in them. What had I just done?

"Link. It'll blow over. What you need to do right now is just leave her be. You're too hot-headed to deal with someone like Zelda right now." She advised, trying to help.

"I suggest you listen to what Impa said, and go train with Ashia for a bit. It could only help." Fior spoke, slipping out cautiously from under my hat. I felt her, didn't see, because I refused to life my head. What kind of idiot was I? To say something like that to a girl who has done nothing but care about me. And the worst part was, I didn't even mean what I said. It was just a stupid impulsive thought that left my lips before I could comprehend the meaning.

"Fior's right." Ashia stood grabbing my hat off my head and walked away. I looked up and blinked un-amused at the taunting Gerudo.

"Give me my hat." I demanded flatly.

"Uhm.." Ashia glanced at my hat, placing it on her head as she opened the front door, stepping out, but peeking her head back in. "How about no?" She challenged, as she disappeared.

I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her teasing me right now. I was frustrated and angry. After a moment of sitting there, hoping she'd just come back, I just gave up and went after her. Stepping outside, I glanced around, but the Gerudo remained no where in sight. I hated being without my hat, and at a time like this she decides to run off with it.

"Oh Hero." She taunted. I glanced up and saw her balancing on the roof of the stables. "Come get it." I looked around for a way to get to her. I noticed a barrel pushed up against the building across from the stables. I backed up a few paces, then started off on a run, bounding off the top of the barrel, and pulling myself onto the roof. I glanced across the gap between the roofs at Ashia who waved me over. "Impressive, but I'm over here."

"Can I just have-"

"You can have it back when you come get it from me!" I glared at her, but her smile only widened. Stepping back, I took a deep breath preparing myself. I bolted towards the gap, leaping at the last possible second, barely making a landing on the roof of the stables. No sooner had I landed Ashia reached for her scimiters, and I impulsively unsheathed my sword. Our swords colided, and at that moment I realized what she was doing. This was her way of getting me to train, as well as an attempt to cheer me up. I smirked at the realization, and we began the battle.

I played defence for a bit, blocking her strikes, and manuvering around them. A few times she came too close to landing a hit, but luckily I moved just before the sword made contact. Eventually I decided to use more effort. I began striking at her, knocking her backwards, closer to the edge of the stables with every bash of my sword. Now, standing on the very edge of the roof, Ashia made an attempt to swirve around me, and switch positions. It was a failure though, because as she stepped I stuck my foot out tripping her, sending her stumbling to the top of the roof where I pinned her smirking. Her scimitar crashed and skidded across the roof as I did so.

"Got my hat." I said pulling it off her head the and replacing it onto mine, still holding her down. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Eh, I went easy on you." She barely finished her sentence as a loud rumble disturbed the peace throughout Hyrule. It shook the ground and I rolled off Ashia making an attempt to stand up right defincively as soon as I could, searching for the source of noise.

"Link!" Ashia shouted, although barely audible as the noise continued and the ground still shook. She was pointing in the direction of Death Mountain, and I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see. The Volcanic mountain had begun to erupt. Legitimately erupt. A few times it would spout off molten rocks here and there, but it hadn't erupted for hundreds of years. The clouds that formed above the mountain however were not natural. Something was causing the Volcano to react. Gazing at the sight, trying to understand what was happening, I was suddenly tackled by someone wearing a white head wrap, and Sheikah clothing.

The wind was knocked out of me as I crashed to the ground, the person on top of me. Before I could comprehend anything, the Sheikah pulled out a lyre and began strumming. I saw Ashia make an attempt to help me, but a red light swirled around us, and suddenly the ranch disappeared before my eyes, and I crashed onto a platform in the middle of a place that was as hot as a volcano. To my surprise, the metephore couldn't have been more perfect. Because looking around, I don't know how but I just knew, the Sheikah and I were standing in the summit of Death Mountain.

"No time for question Link, we have to stop the eruption!" The Sheikah shouted, and I swallowed my questions, drew my sword and glanced around the Volcano. I spotted a person laying against the rock wall. After a moment I recognized Nabooru. The Sheikah must have too because we bolted at the same time towards her.

I knelt beside her putting my hands on her face, trying to bring her back to conciousness. "Nabooru!" I shouted. No response, I shook her a bit, but still no response. The Sheikah knelt beside me and put their ear to Nabooru's chest.

"She's alive, but overheating. I'll bring her to Goron City, there's an entrance just over there. I'll return soon. Find the source of the eruption before it's too late!" The Sheikah slung Nabooru over their back and headed off in another direction. I absorbed my surroundings. Noticing the broken bridge, I had a feeling that it was broken for the purpose to keep someone on this side. I pulled my hookshot and aimed for a board of wood above the other side, soaring through the air and grabbing the ledge just as I let go of the slingshot.

I climbed up and followed the bridge, as the lake of lava below me began waving, and moving rapidly from side to side. Just as I'd stepped onto a land bridge leading to three different door ways, the ground below me shook and a giant skeleton like serpant soared through the air above me, then dove back into the swirling lava on the other side of me. I watched as it soared, in complete and utter shock for a moment.

"Link!" Fior shouted, bringing me back to reality. "We can't stay here long. You're not suited for this kind of environment! We have maybe seven minutes before you overheat." I blinked and determination set in. I'd make seven minutes all the time I needed. I glanced down at the lake of lava below and thought to myself.

The lava on one side of me began bubbling, and the skeletal monster soared through the air again. I helplessly swung my sword at it, slicing only the air, realizing it was too far out of reach. After returning to the lava, I looked over my surroundings. Seeing rocks plastered along one of the walls gave me an idea. I ran to them, and began climbing up the wall.

I reached a landing at the top, looking down to where I'd just been standing. Again, the lava began bubbling on one side of the land bridge and the monster shot through the air. I dove down, driving my sword into the Monster, only managing to shatter a couple bones that I think were ribs before I crashed to the ground with a rather loud thud, knocking the wind out of me. The monster was phased, but not by much. I took off on a run towards the rock wall again. Halfway up it the lava began to bubble and I began climbing faster. I needed to time this right. I was running out of time. I had maybe four minutes left. The monster did the same as before, soaring above the land bridge. This time I aimed for it's spine as I jumped.

It let out a screetch as its lower back shattered from the impact. Shards of bone rained down on me as I made a last attempt to climb the wall. I was running out of energy, and a pain in my side formed from running out of breath. Beads of sweat began forming on my skin. I was going to make this strike the last. I watched from the ledge as the serpant monster soared through the air again, this time swirving and coming directly at me.

The change didn't phase me, I ran towards the edge and dug my sword into the skull of the monster as we both crashed to the ground. It began weezing and I struck at a glowing purple orb behind it's eye sockets. Finally the Monster let out a last screech as it colapsed, it's bones no longer animated. I colapsed on the monsters skull, catching my breath. I began to feel dizzy and Fior started buzzing around my head. "Link get out of here now! You're going to pass out any second, the heat is too much, get out!"

I sheathed my sword and took a few wobbly steps towards the broken bridge. Everything started to blend together, but I continued taking uneven steps, fighting to stay concious. Just as I'd taken a step onto the wooden bridge, I started to sink to my knees. Before I hit the ground however, the Shiekah had returned, and grabbed me by the arms holding me up.

"I've got you Link." I heard the words clear. I didn't lose conciousness then, I welcomed it. Because I knew at that point, when I woke up, I'd be somewhere safe. I trusted the Sheikah. I knew I'd be fine.

**A Brief Interlude**

Several people gathered in the horse field, staring in the direction of Death Mountain. Impa, Malon, Ingo and Talon remained silent as the eruption came to a sudden halt, and the ground evened out as the sky cleared. Ashia however, was the one who broke the silence.

"You think he actually stopped it?" She stammered, gaping at the now calm volcano.

"I don't know. If he did, I think up until now we've underestimated our Hero quite a bit."

"What do you think caused the eruption?" Malon inquired, looking over Impa.

"My first guess would be Nokomis. However, I'm almost certain she still remains in the Market." Impa explained, returning the farm girls gaze. "She must have put it into place before she moved on." Malon nodded, returning to stare at the now clear sky above the mountain. Impa was too involved in the volcano that she didn't even notice Talon and Ingo there as she spoke.

"Why would she retaint Death Mountain?" Ashia inquired, referring to when it was infested with monsters in the past. Impa shook her head in thought.

"I wish I could answer that."

"I hope he made it out okay.." Malon thought out loud. There was a pause as the thought traveled through everyone else's head as well.

"Would you like me to go-" Ashia began but was cut off by the Sheikah.

"No. Sheik's with Link. He's going to be fine, if I know Link, he made it out okay." Ashia nodded, bringing her gaze to the ground. "Standing around will only waste time. Let's go back to what ever we were doing before the distraction. I'm sure Link and Sheik will return soon."

They all nodded and scattered to different places around the farm. All except Ashia though, who paused a few seconds longer to stare at the calm mountain. How could she go back to what she was doing before, when the person she was with could be in danger? Suddenly, an idea crossed Ashia's mind. One Link might think of. She glanced around the farm, watching to see where everyone was. And very swiftly, very silently, she slipped out the gates of Lon Lon Ranch.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_I was surrounded by darkness, and found myself standing in shallow water. I glanced around, no, this wasn't a room because there were no walls, it was never ending. I began running in one direction, trying to find an exit. But there wasn't one. And soon I ran out of breath. Turning around, it was as though I'd made no progress. There was nothing different about the spot I stood now than the spot I stood before._

_I turned and saw a faint red spot in the distance. I raced towards it, coming to a halt as soon as I recognized that it was not a just a spot in the distance, it was the Gerudo with hair untraditional from others. I rushed and dropped to my knees the second I was at her side, the shallow water splashing up and drenching my leggings and bottom part of my tunic. "Ashia." I spoke, shaking the Gerudo._

_There was no response. I began to panic, listening for breath, for a heart beat. Both were undetectable. A knot formed in my throat and my eye's became glossy. Just as I was about to admit to myself she was gone, her eyes shot open. They weren't her eyes though. They were dark, smoky orbs that watched me as I cautiously stood, taking a step back._

"_What's the matter Hero? Don't you recognize me?" An evil smirk formed, and I continued backing away until I bumped into someone. Spinning around I was staring at Anju, who's eyes matched Ashia's. I began running in one direction, not noticing the farm girl sitting in the shallow water until I was beside her. She too had the smoky eyes._

"_Fairy boy, why do you run?" She stood and I began sprinting as fast as I could, water splashing up around me. I passed a dark Impa, Nabooru, Talon, and Mido as I ran. Turning back I saw the group following me, walking, but staying far to close to me to be moving so slow. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of me as I bumped into someone else. I shot my gaze to see Zelda. Her eyes remained the remarkable blue, and her face remained innocent._

"_What's happening? Zelda run! They're coming." I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her with me but she didn't budge. She stared blankly as the dark figures approached, their cackling echoed throughout the endless land as they stepped closer. "Zelda!" I screamed one last time, trying to pull her again. This time she turned to me and spoke._

"_Why run when you have no where to go? There is no end to this." As she spoke, the smoke tainted her blue eyes, engulfing their innocence, as the group came beside her, stepping closer towards me. I stepped backwards facing them, now afraid to turn my back. Suddenly I lost my footing and slipped, water splashing over me as the figures enclosed, their laughter never ceasing._

My eyes shot open. I didn't know where I was, or how I'd gotten here, but I was covered up in a bed in the middle of a stone room. Something caught my eye in the corner, and I blinked. No- why was she here? Was I still asleep? I closed my eyes and opened them again, but sure enough, the sunset haired girl stood in the corner of the room.

"My apologies for attacking your friend back at the Market, I don't trust Gerudo." She took a step closer to me and I sat up defensively.

"Ganondorf made you?" I questioned, not paying attention to what she'd said before, refusing to take my eyes off her. She simply nodded. "Where did you go? How did you disappear like that back at the Market?"

"Magic. My spirit is, after all, a fairy's." Her words were soft, and her eyes were gentle. How was it this person, of all people, was created by Ganondorf?

"Er- thank you for warning me back there." I moved the covers aside and stood, a bit uneasy on my feet, probably from resting for so long. "Although, I didn't understand the second part. About me being the key, what did you mean?"

"I wish I could explain more, but someone's coming. Link, I'll be watching over you, don't fret. You'll find your answers soon." Just as she turned to smoke, Nabooru and the Sheikah entered the room.

"Who were you talking to?" Nabooru asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No one. Where are we?" I asked, changing the subject. "And how long have I been asleep?"

"Goron City. We've been waiting for you to wake for a near six hours now. We'll return to Lon Lon Ranch soon. I have to make a stop in Kakariko first however to get Nimyia, so I can transfer her to the Fortress. I promised. And thank you by the way Link. For saving me, and stopping the eruption. However, there's something I must share with you. Darunia was taken by the monster before you showed up. I can no longer sense him. I don't know where the monster took him, but he's concealed very well." She looked down, seaming a bit disappointed in herself for not being able to sense his spirit.

"Who is that?" I asked, referring to the Sheikah who stood a few steps behind Nabooru.

"This." She spoke moving aside so the Sheikah could give a bow. "Is Sheik. A guardian Sheikah who watches over The Princess. Sheik brought you to Death Mountain using the Bolero of Fire." I thought of the Sages mentioning a Sheikah that taught me songs to warp from temple to temple in the past. Was this the same Sheikah? Something was nagging at the back of my mind, something the Sages hadn't told me I don't think. I didn't have time to worry about that right now though. I decided not to question the Sheikah, after all, they'd saved my life.

"Right then, to Kakariko." I spoke, lifting my sword from beneath the bed and adjusting it on my back. I'd thought of something. If the sunset haired girl could evaporate like that, could Nokomis too? She was more powerful. If so, then there was a reason Nokomis was staying within the Market walls. I decided not to say anything to Nabooru or the Sheikah however. There was only one person I felt like telling, and she was back at Lon Lon Ranch.

**A Brief Interlude**

"What do you mean you won't sell me the Hylian Shield?" Ashia demanded, getting frustrated with the store clerk. He was a rather large man, with a furrowed brow and scruffy looking beard, probably uneducated. How easily it would be to just draw her scimitars and demand it. But no, that's not how Hylian's dealt with disputes, and it would turn into a big fuss.

"I ain't sellin' no sheild to a no good Gerudo. Thieves nearly killed off the Sheikah race in the Great War. Without them this village would be a home for all them shadowy monsters they keep in check up in that temple by the grave yard. Ain't no way I'm doing something beneficial to the likes of you." Her fingers curled around the hilt of her scimitar, oh how easy indeed. She stopped herself as her eyes came across a door way in the back. She smirked and eyed the clerk.

"Alright numbskull, I'll find help elsewhere." Ashia slipped out of the shop and made her way to the back of the village. She found a gate blocking off the particular part of the village she needed to be, but she scaled it with ease.

On the other side of the gate she found a ladder, leading up to a house right behind the shop she'd just visited. The door was locked. She slipped a lock pick into the key hole and in a few moments, the tumblers aligned, and the door opened.

She found a doorway in the back of the empty house, and sure enough she found herself behind the shelves of the shop. Silently, she crept towards the shelves. The clerk was facing the door, paying no attention to the items. Ashia wrapped her fingers around the shield and pulled it through the back of the shelf. Equipping it, she turned to the clerk and stuck her tongue out at his back for good measure.

Gerudo's were called thieves for a reason.

**Chapter Seventeen Continued**

It had taken less than five minutes after entering the village, that Nabooru had made her way to the caverns, gotten Nimyia from her cell, and returned. We began walking towards the stairs to lead from Kakariko Village into Hyrule Field. I longed to stop by Anju's and tell her what had happened, but we were short on time.

Nimyia was tied at the wrists by a strong looking piece of rope, and Nabooru kept a hand on her shoulder, making sure she didn't try anything. I glanced at the Sheikah ahead of us, who had remained silent ever since we left Goron City. I decided to get to know the person who had practically saved my life.

"Hey." I said, matching pace with Sheik.

"Hello." The Sheikah spoke, only glancing at me. The voice was a bit muffled by the cloth concealing the shadow guardian's mouth.

"Thanks, by the way. For bringing me to the Volcano, and getting me out of there in time."

"My pleasure." The Sheikah responded blankly, this time not turning their head at all towards me. I realized that getting to know this person was kind of a fail. They seamed so determined on their mission, or possibly lost in thought. What ever the case however, I gave up. We walked in silence as we exited Kakariko. Fior had been sleeping beneath my hat since we left Goron City. I found her near one of the doors leading to the Lost Woods. I wonder if she missed being around other fairies. It was purely coincidence she wasn't around when the sunset haired girl made an appearance.

"LINK!" I whirled around to see Nabooru and Nimyia surrounded by purple flames. Sheik made an attempt to get past them, but was knocked back by a strong magical force, sending Sheik crashing to the ground. I turned just as I heard a crack, to see Nokomis standing before me.

"Well, we meet again Mr. Hero. I must say, your efforts to keep me confined within the Market walls were quite Heroic, but none the less a fail. It worked out quite well really, you relaxing at the farm, thinking I was contained. I didn't need you then. I figured, why not let the little boy have a little time to himself before he gets crushed by the return of my Master?" I drew my sword and eyed the woman who laughed. "Oh put your toy away. I won't be long." She stepped towards Nabooru and Nimyia. "Spirit Sage, the pleasure's all mine. And Nimyia, ah yes I've heard of you."

The Gerudo's face lit up. "You have?" She squeaked, thrilled as she came to realize this person was Ganondorfs success.

"Yes, still loyal to Master Ganon?" The Gerudo nodded, and the rope binding Nimyia's wrists dissolved. Instantaneously she grabbed Nabooru's scimitars and crossed them in front of her neck.

"You worthless rat!" Nabooru snarled at the Gerudo. Nokomis let out another cackle, and snapped her fingers as the two were engulfed in a thick smoke, and vanished. Sheik dove at Nokomis, but she quickly grabbed hold of Sheiks right arm, bending it behind their back, causing them to drop their sword. Sheik let out a whimper.

"Ah, using disguise again? Here, I'll let you in on a little secret." Nokomis whispered to Sheik. "That only works once." Grabbing Sheiks hand, Nokomis slashed their palm. As Sheik let out a blood curdling scream, I stepped forward.

"I'm the one you should be fighting. Let Sheik go, and face me. Unless you're a coward, just like your Master." This caught the Nokomis's attention. She tossed Sheik aside, sending them crashing to the ground. She snarled at me and snapped her fingers. Disappearing, then reappearing beside me, she slashed at my arm, then disappeared again. The cut wasn't deep, but enough to slit my sleeve and send blood flowing down my arm. The pain was irrelevant, I wasn't worried about that right now.

I glanced around for evil woman to reappear. Suddenly I was shielded from behind as Nokomis's blade came in contact with the Hylian Shield. I turned to see Ashia, who tossed the shield at me and drew her own scimitars. "Miss me?" She teased as Nokomis's blade clashed with hers. I equipped the shield, and Ashia and I took turns attacking Nokomis. When she'd disappeared, we'd found each other back to back, ready to strike. She appeared before me and struck, but I blocked her with my shield and landed a gash across her stomache.

She growled eyeing the bloody wound and raised her hands, purple magic forming in her palms. "ENOUGH!" She screamed, sending the magic towards me and Ashia, sending us backwards, landing with thud on the grass. "I'm finished toying with the two of you. I got what I came here for. It's time to move on. I'll be back for you later Hero. You can count on that." She snapped her fingers and this time evaporated for good.

I stood, a bit sore, and glanced around. Where Sheik had been, Zelda now lay. I don't know how she ended up there, but whatever the reason she was hurt. I ran beside her and kneeled.

"Zelda? Zelda are you okay?" She whimpered and opened her eyes.

"Oh-oh Link! You're not supposed to-" She glanced at her palm, soaked crimson with her blood. Beneath the blood was a Sheikah symbol, now slit in half. Suddenly I realized, Zelda and Sheik were one in the same.

"Are you alright?" I asked, sounding concerned as I ripped a strip of fabric off my own sleeve and wrapped it around her injured hand. I helped her find her feet, and Ashia picked up Zelda's sword and handed it to her. She sheathed it and looked at the two of us. Her white dress was now spotted with blood. She hardly resembled Royalty at all.

"Yes, I am Sheik. You weren't supposed to find out. The symbol on my hand is what allows me to become Sheikah when danger is near. Unfortunately, because it is damaged I no longer have the ability until it heals." She looked down, her face red and her eyes glossy.

"Link, what are we going to do? She took Nabooru." Ashia questioned, upset that her leader had just been snatched and there was nothing she could do.

"Darunia too." Zelda added, peaking up from under her bangs. All at once it hit me. The Sages. That's what Nokomis was after. That's why she didn't care about me. Right now the Sages were her concern. And once she had the Sages, then all she'd need is me. To open the door to the Sacred Realm, I was the key.

"The Sages." I spoke, and they both turned to me. "That's what she needs to open the door to the Sacred Realm. She needs to collect all seven sages, then all she needs is me. And Ganon will be freed." Zelda's eyes widened.

"We have to tell Impa. She'll-"

"Take care of herself." I finished. "Impa's probably the least we need to worry about. Saria's the most vulnerable. Princess Ruto's second, but she has the Zora's to defend her."

"Something tells me that Nokomis went to the Market in hopes of capturing Rauru. Being that she was there so long, she probably has him too." Zelda added.

"Damn it! Then she has nearly half of them." Ashia pointed out.

"We can't go back to Lon Lon Ranch. We have to get to the Lost Woods. Fast." The three of us began speed walking across Hyrule field. We had very little time. Something crossed my mind that I really didn't want to be thinking.

It was like my dream, there was no end. Nokomis would probably end up with all the Sages, and I'd have to defeat Ganon either way. That's just the way things were. It was written. Just like my destiny. This was most likely a helpless attempt to prevent it from happening. I glanced at Zelda. No, I couldn't think like that. We could end this before it starts. The least I could do is have hope. Zelda always had hope, even when things went wrong for us. She clung to the idea that in the end everything would work out. I decided from then on I'd remain hopeful that we could stop the gate from opening. I had to. I owed it to her.


	18. Chapter 18

****Authors note** Two things. I would like to acknowlage Arctic Symetry: Thank you so much for reviewing ever chapter and following my story! You don't know how much I appreciate it! So Thank you so much and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Also, I'll be going on "vacation" I guess you could say for about a month, I leave Friday 7/13. I can't bring my laptop, and may have internet access there, but don't know if I'll find time to write. So I'm really sorry if this next chapter takes a while to get up. But please, leave a review on this one, and I'll get the next up as soon as I can~! Enjoy!**

**P.S This is a sorta dark chapter, there's not really any goofing off at all really, but I'll get to that in the next chapter xD**

**Chapter Eightteen**

The moon lit the path as we walked. None of us spoke. None of us really had anything to say. We avoided straying off the path; none of us were in the mood to fend of any stalchilds. I walked in front of the two girls, leading the way. It'd been a while since I'd been in Kokiri Village. But I knew I wasn't going there to visit. Something was there waiting for me, and I could feel it.

We reached the bridge between Hyrule Field and Kokiri Village when Ashia finally broke the silence. "I've never been here before. I've never been to a lot of places in Hyrule really until recently. Before we met, I'd only ever been to Kakariko Village and the desert.." Her words trailed off, and neither I nor Zelda responded. Zelda probably didn't even hear her she seamed so lost in thought, and I just wasn't up for having a conversation with anyone.

Everything was becoming real now. It wasn't just talk and memories anymore. It was now, and it was happening. We entered the sleeping Village and Fior buzzed from her resting place beneath my hat. She looked around the quiet Village a moment before speaking.

"I know my way through the Lost Woods, would you like me to guide you to the Forest Temple?" The Forest Temple. The place I'd once rid of monsters. The place Saria watched over that was sacred.

"Please do." I responded, but Zelda grabbed my arm. Unfortunately, it was my injured arm and I winced.

"I'm sorry." She said, drawing her hands back as I turned to face her. "Link, maybe you should take this time to stop and prepare yourself. We don't know what lies before you, and it could be very dangerous. I'd stock up on anything you may need before we go any further." I waved off her suggestion.

"We don't have time. We need to make sure Saria's safe. I'll worry about me later." I resumed walking, but noticed the two girls did not follow. A few feet ahead of them now, I turned to face them.

"Well I worry about you now." Zelda frowned, eyeing me.

"I second that." Ashia stepped forward and admitted. "You may hold the Triforce of Courage on your hand but you are not invincible Link."

"I'm quite aware of that." I responded, pressing my hand over the cut that shown through my torn sleeve. "I never claimed to be. But we need to hurry. I promise I'll come back when Saria is safe. But time is precious, and something we can't afford to lose." This time when I stepped forward, they followed.

The brightly glowing fairy led us through the Lost Woods. We eventually came to the maze that blocked the path between us and the Forest Temple. It seamed quiet though. So I stepped forward. I peeked around a corner, and rounded it. Nothing. I encouraged the girls to follow, but as they stepped a gate of spikes blocked the path between us. Two Wolfos appeared behind them.

The next thing I witnessed was not something I'd expected. From Ashia maybe, but before Ashia I even twitched her hand, Zelda had her sword drawn and was fending off both Wolfos at once. Ashia wasted no more time, and was suddenly beside her. With a howl, Zelda's Wolfo crashed to the ground and turned to dust. Ashia's soon followed the same fate, and the spikes receded. Zelda sheathed the blood stained sword and looked at the astonishment on my face.

"What? You're not the only one who can wield a sword." She stepped past me and she now lead the way. Ashia came beside me and raised an eyebrow, then she too passed.

Why was I treating them like simple girls tagging along? They were just as much of a warrior as me. Even if one was the Princess of Hyrule, she wasn't the delicate thing I'd seen back at the Fortress.

"Link.." Zelda's voice trailed off as we reached where the Forest Temple should have been. Fior buzzed around the dark gaping portal.

"What the hell is that?" Ashia stated approaching it. I ran in front of her and blocked her with my arms.

"No. It's some kind of portal. Don't get to close, otherwise it will draw you in. We need to find out where it leads before any of us set foot in there." Zelda spoke calmly, examining it. "I wish there was a way to find out where it leads.."

"There is." I stated simply, drawing my sword. She whirled around to me, the look on her face surprised, or terrified, I couldn't tell the difference.

"Link! You can't be serious!" Zelda pleaded. "Think this through."

"What if Saria's in there?" I pointed out.

"And what if she's not Hero? What if it's a trap?" Ashia spoke, her voice clearly full of annoyance.

"Look, we don't have a choice right now. There's a reason this thing's here, and I'm finding out why. You two stay here in case anything happens. I'll-"

"No! Link I'm going with you. I spent my entire Goddess damned life worrying about you, I'm not going to anymore. If you go in there, I'm following." She turned to Ashia desperately.

"Without me, Mr. Brave here would probably get himself killed. Of course I'm coming. He needs someone to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She paused. "And the tension between you two, if I don't break that up at some point you'll end up doing Ganondorfs job by just killing each other." The last part she muttered under her breath. I clearly heard what she said, but Zelda hadn't so I decided against responding.

"If you're willing to get yourselves killed for me, I can't stop you." I sighed. "But please, if at any point I tell you to leave me, or to come back here, you have to promise you'll do it and not look back." The sarcastic look in Ashia's eyes faded, and turned to something I'd never seen cross her face before. Pain, I think it was. And Zelda, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Link.. we can't-" Ashia began

"Promise me." I eyed them both, and after a long moment, they nodded. They too drew their swords. They came beside me and we three stood before the portal. "Hang in there Fior, don't know where we're going." I spoke as the fairy fluttered back beneath my hat.

"On three." Zelda spoke. "One. Two."

"Three." I answered, and the three of us stepped into the whirling darkness together.

**A Brief Interlude**

Princess Ruto rested in her hall in Zora's Domain. She wondered how the young Hero and the others were doing. She hadn't heard anything from them since they left the Domain. The last two nights she hadn't been able to sleep. She had a sick feeling in her stomach, she felt like something was wrong at the Water Temple, but her intuition told her to stay away.

She had been contemplating sending Desar, a Zora who lead and trained her army, to check up on the temple for her. She blushed a bit thinking about him. Ever since she was a young girl she found the boy intriguing. She'd considered making him her King more than once. However, she'd decided against it several times, convincing herself it was better to push away feelings.

She had wanted to isolate herself from others as much as possible ever since her Mother's death. The only person she really allowed herself to be close to was Zelda, and she didn't see her often. Ruto always thought it better to be more independent, because to lose someone she cared for was a pain she never wished to feel again.

One of her servants, a younger Zora, stepped from the door way looking a bit shy. "Y-your Highness?" She stammered, causing Ruto to look up.

"Yes Rena?" The Zora Princess spoke, eyeing the girl.

"We're all worried about you.. we haven't seen you all day." Her words trailed off as she looked down.

"Don't worry about me young one. I am fine. I'll join you all in the dining hall for supper alright?" She paused a moment. "I have a request Rena."

"Anything for you Princess." The young Zora spoke, bowing her head.

"You know Desar, Captain of the Zora's army? Fetch him for me. I have a favor to ask of him." Rena nodded and she slipped back through the door way. Not a minute later a speeding owl came soaring through the back entrance and landed clumsily before the Princess.

"Kaepora Gaepora? What's wrong?" She questioned, examining the frazzled looking owl.

"Oh Ruto, Thank Goddess I got to you in time. The others, the Sages, they're being taken by an evil creation of Ganondorfs known as Nokomis. I left the Temple of Time in my owl form not a moment too soon. Nokomis has captured Darunia and Nabooru so far. That is all that is known for certain. However, Saria cannot be traced, and I haven't been able to find Impa."

"What of the Hero? And Zelda? Where are they?" Princess Ruto stood at this, realizing just how serious this was.

"I was going to look for them after I warned you. Nokomis is also tampering with the temples. You've done well resisting the urge to go to the Water Temple. I fear our Hero will have to rid the temples again of the evil that plagues them." The owl cooed, finally having caught his breath.

Ruto took notice to the rather handsome looking Zora that then entered the hall. He was tall, and not much older than she. He would have been flawless, if it weren't scars from former battles all over his body that is. "You called for me my- PRINCESS!" He shouted diving at a surprised looking Ruto, knocking her away as a figure surrounded in smoke grasped at the air where Ruto once stood.

"Drat." Nokomis spoke. "You react quickly. Pretty impressive for a fish." Desar stood defensively over the fallen Princess, drawing his serrated blade and he gritted his teeth at the fiery haired fiend. "I don't want any trouble, I came to collect your Princess and I'll be gone and leave you fishies be."

"You won't touch her." Desar snarled, hate flickering in his eyes. As he glared at Nokomis.

"Awe." She spoke eyeing first Desar, then Ruto. "Does the little fishy have a crush on his Princess? Blah. Makes me sick-" A ball of light flew at her from a corner of the room, it missed her by a hair and she shot a look at the Sage of Light standing near a wall. "Oh. You escaped me before, I promise you it won't happen again. Pretty clever, fluttering out of that temple like you did. Blasted bird. You made things a lot more difficult. You see I needed you to open the Chamber of Sages." She groaned as he threw another ball of light at her. This time she simply held her hand up, and as though the ball had hit a force field, it stood still in the air. Rauru looked curiously at the floating ball, and Nokomis laughed.

"What are you?" The old man demanded.

"What am I? I was created by Master Ganondorf himself! I am-" Desar struck at her with his sword, knocking her off balance. "Oh, you're going to wish you hadn't done that shark bait." As he lunged at her again, she drew her sword and ran it through the Zora's stomach. His blade clattered to the ground and he let out a groan as the sword pierced through him.

"Desar!" Ruto screamed as Nokomis tossed the injured Zora aside, withdrawing her sword from his body.

"I hope that's a message to you all, I will stop at nothing to revive my Master." She gestured towards the dying Zora that Ruto now kneeled over. "In fact, I think I'll leave you here while I use the old man to open the Chamber of Sages." She turned suddenly, surrounding Rauru with a shadowy ring. He made an attempt to cast another spell at Nokomis, but no avail. "Princess. Be sure to tell your followers that they must join Ganondorf when he returns, or they will be slain like that one. I'll be back for you. Make this easy won't you and don't try to run off? Either way I'll find you." She snapped her fingers, and she and Rauru vanished.

"Desar." She breathed, resting her head on his chest, tears streaming down her face. He was heaving heavily and holding his hands over the bloody wound.

"My Princess. Promise- no, swear you will make sure our race never follows the commands of evil. Do not mourn my death, simply avenge it." Princess Ruto looked up and placed her hands on Desar's cheeks, the steady stream of tears never ceasing.

"No, no Desar you will not leave me!" Her scream echoed through the hall, bouncing off the tunnels that lead into the rest of the domain. Seconds later, Zora's began pouring into the hall. It took a moment for them to realize what was going on, and they all gasped at the sight.

Desar blinked, and lifted his hand to Princess Ruto's cheek, caressing it. "You are a fine Ruler, and a beautiful Princess. There's so many things I never got the chance to say. I guess I took all the chances I had to tell you for granted.." His words trailed off and he heaved one last breath. "But you, being the last thing I ever see on this earth.. I am at peace."

"Desar, I loved you." Ruto could barely manage due to the knot in her throat. The corners of Desar's mouth twitched into a slight smile, and his eyes finally glossed over, his chest was still. She let out a wail and the tears continued to pour. The other Zora's in the room too began to tear. Ruto then remembered Desar's words, and took a deep breath.

She stood before the men and women of Zora's Domain and spoke, making an attempt to keep her shaking voice calm. "This, this is an act that is a perfect example of the ruthless evil that threatens all of Hyrule. We can no longer sit back, and hope our Hero will save us. We too must stand, and prepare to fight Ganon's evil forces. Our Hero can not do it alone. And we must avenge the death of Desar. We are not weak, we are not naive. We will never serve that blood thirsty monster. And we are not going down, without a fight."

Princess Ruto stood tall, and strong as the Zora's all began to kneel in salute to their Rular, as well as in prayer to the Goddesses for the death of a friend. Princess Ruto took a last glance at Desar, and could swear she saw him wink one last time. She knew there was no doubt that Ganondorf would return. But this time, she didn't want the fate of Hyrule to fall on the shoulders of Link alone. No, this was the Zora's land too. And she'd be damned if she didn't see them fight for it.


	19. Chapter 19

****Authors Note:** Okay guys, I lied. I had this chapter just invade my head and I had to write it before I lost it. So yes, you get one more before I leave. I also lied about this chapter being a little more light hearted than the last, yeah, it's not. But enjoy anyways! And hopefully it's suspensful enough to bring you back when I update again! (whenever that is) ****

**Chapter Nineteen**

There was a splash. I sat up and glanced around me, I was alone. And this room.. No. This.. it wasn't a room. I glanced around the shallow water, my face reflecting at me from the waters surface. It took a moment for it to actually sink in, where ever I was, I'd seen it before. I was in the never ending room from my dream.

I drew my sword and looked around the seemingly empty area. Where had Ashia and Zelda gone? We'd entered this place together.. hadn't we? I took a few steps in one direction. The splashing water echoed. How did I end up here? And why did I have a dream about it before.. I couldn't see visions like Zelda, could I?

I heard a noise from somewhere in the room. I did a spin looking all around, but nothing appeared. It had sounded too similar to a sword being drawn for my liking. It almost sounded like an echo of my own sword, but it came too late to be that.

I glanced down at my reflection again. Staring at it, my mind began to trick me. My green tunic began fading black, and my face became a shadow. My eyes lit up red and I realized I wasn't looking at my own reflection any more. I jumped back as the shadow rose from beneath the shallow water. I immediately struck at the figure, but it struck back blocking my sword. I did it again, the same. I made an attempt to knock him back with my shield, but our shields collided creating a force that jolted us both a few steps apart.

How could it be this person knew my attack movies before I even made them? It dawned on me all at once. In the same way that the shades in my dream were alternate evil versions of the people I cared about, this was mine. I was doing battle.. with myself. How could I possibly win against myself? Wait- I'd done it before hadn't I? Yes, Ruto mentioned.. the Water Temple. I'd faced him there.. how had I won? This time the shade struck at me first, unfortunately I couldn't predict his moves, and he nearly sliced my neck had I not jumped back. This was it I guess, this is going to be the end of me.. the Hero of Time, murdered by the hands of himself.

**A Brief Interlude**

The Gerudo landed silently, hardly catching her balance as she did so. Where was she? This wasn't any where familiar. Zelda, and the Hero? Where- they wouldn't have tricked her into going alone would they? They'd all entered the portal together.. right?

She examined the room, was it a tower? She found herself facing a set of winding stairs, lined with blood red carpet. Suddenly a knot formed in her throat and she couldn't find the strength to take a step forward. It was like the Legends she'd heard.. the stair case the Hero followed to meet his match. Why was she here? There had to be some kind of misunderstanding..

Taking a shaky step forward, she began climbing up the stairs. She knew what waited at the top, but she wanted so badly not to believe it. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the set of big doors at the top, and entered the room.

There was a loud chuckle from a man who stood facing the wall, hands behind his back. "You're not who I was expecting." He snarled, turning so he now faced Ashia.

"Ganondorf.." She gasped.

"Show some respect for your King. Or are you one of the silly girls who no longer remains loyal to her rightful King?" He spoke, examining Ashia.

"I would never be loyal to a monster." Ashia spat, more bravely than she thought she'd ever be if she came to face him.

"Then die." He said simply, drawing a dark blade. Ashia drew her own scimitars and gritted her teeth. Now realizing her biggest fear was becoming a reality, she had no choice but to face it, even though she knew it would be to no avail, and she, like many others would die at the hands of the King of Evil.

Zelda sat up. She was in her own bed, in Hyrule castle. Why was she here? Everything that happened.. it couldn't have been a dream. Could it? She stood. She was in the silk night gown she'd always worn to bed in the castle. But, what about Link? That couldn't be fake.. it didn't make any sense.

The blond haired girl began to wander down the stair case towards the main room. Just before she reached the bottom, a transparent barrier blocked her path. She now noticed a blond boy in green running up to her. He placed his hands on the other side of hers on the barrier.

"Link, wha-"

"I came here to rescue you!" He screamed at her through the barrier. "And it was a trap. It was a lie."

Suddenly he was ran through from behind by a sword, wielded by an unseen force. His eyes widened and he continued holding Zelda's gaze as he dropped to his knees. The shadowy figure had vanished, she hadn't bother to see who wielded the sword, she cared more than anything about the boy who was dying before her.

She pounded against the barrier. "Link!" She cried, her face turning red and her eyes glistening. Blood began to soak his tunic and he glanced up at Zelda.

"It's your fault.." He spoke finally collapsing on his side, letting out a last breath as a single tear shed from his eye and left a trail down his cheek.

Zelda let out a squeak, drawing her hands up to her mouth as she looked at the lifeless hero. She too dropped to her knees, placing her hand back on the barrier where his still slightly touched. She closed her eyes and the tears splashed to the floor. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. Link, he couldn't be dead. Not that easily. Not because of her. She would rather give her life a thousand times than watch him die.

The knot in her throat choked her. Inside her head she screamed at the top of her lungs. The boy she had loved from the beginning of time lay before her, slain, because of her. She wanted to die. She prayed for the Goddesses to take her life right there, right then.

Why had this happened? How had she gotten here? She didn't remember. She picked her head up in thought. The first difference between prophesies or dreams and reality, is the inability to distinguish how you ended up where you are. There was no explanation as to how she woke up in her bed in Hyrule. No. This wasn't real. She stood up.

Her, Ashia and Link had entered the portal in the forest. They must have been separated. This was it, it made some ones worst nightmares become reality. This nightmare was one she hadn't even dared to dream because the pain was unbearable. This wasn't real, she told her self. She looked down at the boy who lay lifeless on the ground. He wasn't real. And with the final thought, there was a light around her. Next thing she knew, she'd landed with a splash, in a room of shallow water.

**Chapter Nineteen Continued.**

How long had we been fighting? It seamed like forever. And so far I'd managed to reopen the wound on my arm, and cut up my leg pretty badly, meanwhile not laying a single hit on the shadow. Goddess how long could this go on? I was beginning to consider just giving up.. I couldn't win.

Suddenly a figure splashed in the water off to my right. Distracting both Dark Link and myself. Unfortunately, this allowed for Dark Link to slash his blade across my chest. I fell back from the pain, and Dark Link suddenly vanished. I lifted my head slightly, looking at the wound. No, it wasn't deep. But it hurt something awful. I was exhausted, and I'd had enough. This is it then. I'd just lay here, and wait for him to slay me.

The person who came to stand over me however was not Dark Link, but a drenched Zelda. "No." I mumbled. Using my hands to slide myself away, the water splashing around me. It was like my dream, any moment now her eyes.. they'd lose their radiance. No, I didn't want to see her innocence leave her again.

"Link.." She squeaked, I refused to take my eyes off her. Where were the other Darks? Suddenly it hit me. She was going to kill me. Zelda. She would be the one to take my life, not Dark Link. No, anyone but her. And I couldn't fight to prevent it. I could never live with myself if I did. So I just sat there helpless waiting for her to turn. "Link, it's me! This isn't real Link listen to me! It's a mind trick you can't-"

"Zelda." I said cutting her off, my eyes beginning to gloss. "Just do it already." She eyed me in horror. There was a crack that echoed and she shot her gaze to a place in the room where Dark Link had just reappeared. He began striding, tauntingly slow towards me.

"Link please, get up. This isn't real!" Zelda shouted gazing at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed, at who, I don't really know. Fate, Ganondorf? Your guess is as good as mine. "If you're going to kill me, do it already! No more games!"

"Link.. believe me." She'd began to cry, the drops fell onto my own face, much warmer than the water surrounding us. Why was it taking this long for her to turn Dark? I was being toyed with. I had to be. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to be dead already, but suddenly Zelda grabbed my face and brought her lips to meet mine. Taken completely by surprise, I was gambling everything, but in that moment I believed her. I believed every word. She could have been toying with me as a last attempt to mess with my head before I was murdered. But when she pulled away, her eyes were human, and passionate, and filled with hope as she bit her lip, probably hoping I was convinced.

I then stood, facing the Dark me, closer now than before. Our swords collided once more, but this time, even though wounded, I was filled with determination. Because now I wasn't only fighting for my life, I was fighting for Zelda's too. It didn't matter how she'd ended up here, or where here was. The next few moments were a blur. And finally I drove my sword into the shadows chest.

There was a piercing scream and the Shadow spoke in my own morphed voice. "You haven't won. I've merely kept you busy." He laughed and faded, just as the room around us did. Zelda and I collapsed on the grassy forest floor, in front of the gaping portal. We both sat up, and glanced at each other. There was a moment of silence between us, a thousand thoughts filled the air.

"Ashia's still in there." She spoke suddenly. I stood, ready to enter the hell again. "The portal, it makes our worst nightmares real. Whatever her biggest fear is, she's facing it right now, and apparently to no avail considering she's still in there. There's next to no chance we'll end up with her if we enter it again. This portal, what the shadow said to you, it was meant to waste our time while Nokomis gathered the Sages, she probably already has Saria.."

"We have to take that chance. I won't leave her." I said, holding out my hand to Zelda. "Reguardless if we end up with her or not, we're staying together this time." She paused a moment then stood. Her pale dress still blood stained from Nokomis. I glanced down at myself and saw my own blood soaked tunic. The hallucinations may have been fake, but they left a mark, and caused real pain. I wonder if I actually would have died in there had Dark Link slain me..

Zelda took my hand. The two of us withered and stained with our own blood faced the portal again. We took one last glance at each other, before entering the portal, for what we hoped would be the last time.


	20. Chapter 20

****Authors Note** Hey guys! So I do have internet access and will be able to update while I'm out here on vacation. This is kinda a short chapter, I wrote it on the plane. I hope you enjoy it all the same though!****

**Chapter Twenty**

I suddenly felt myself thrown against a stone floor. No, my first thought wasn't questioning where I was, or if I'd been hurt during the fall; even though I probably sprained my wrist something terrible. No, my first thought was Zelda. There's no way to express the relief I felt from seeing the blond girl lifting herself from the floor beside me.

"Hey Link." She breathed as she pulled herself to her feet. It wasn't a kind of greeting, no it meant more than that. Like, 'we're together, I don't know where we are or what we're going to have to face in the next moments, but thank Goddess we're together.'

I smiled up at her, not realizing how goofy I probably looked; not caring really. "Hey." I responded. We then stood together, examining our surroundings. We found ourselves staring silently at a winding stair case lined with velvet carpet.

Link.." She spoke, her words trailing off.

"I know." I answered, refusing to take my eyes from the stairs. Yes, I'd climbed theses stairs before. We both had. This time, seeing something so familiar, it clicked with the stories I'd been told by the Sages. Unless I'm wrong, and oh Farore I wish I was, Ganondorf was waiting up these stairs. My eyes widened at the thought. "You don't think-" I began.

"Oh Link, I hope not! Facing him is certainly one of the most terrifying things anyone can think of, but Ashia? All alone up there with-"

My impulses took control right then and I began racing up the spiral stairs. If Ashia really was up there- Well, I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. Prying open the double doors once I reached the top took a lot more strength than I thought it would. Once they were cracked enough for me to slip through, I entered the room. Ganondorf, who hovered over a wounded and motionless Ashia was distracted by my entrance. His lips curled into a foul smirk as he rolled Ashia against the wall with his foot and turned to face me.

Examining the King of Evil before me, I noticed he looked a bit withered, and tired. Ashia had definitely given him quite a fight. I took another glance at her body. Oh I prayed she was alright.

"I thought I could sense you Hero." Ganondorf spoke, drawing my eyes back to him. "Of all the people, I didn't expect you here. I guess this means you must have escaped the little realm I had Nokomis set up for you. Mr. Courage wouldn't be afraid of me now would he? That's the only thing that makes sense as to why you ended up here. Boo, and poor Dark Link was so thrilled at the thought of slaying you. Ah yes Mr. Courage, you have fears too."

I slowly unsheathed my sword and readied my shield, refusing to remove my eyes from the man who threatened all of Hyrule, and everything I cared for. Refusing to offer any response to his taunts.

"And no, this is not really myself. Unfortunately, the seal remains, not for long however. You see, while I've wasted your time luring you in here, my faithful Nokomis has continued collecting your little Sages. I was hoping Dark Link would finish you off however, breaking the seal instantaneously so I could dispose of the Goddess serving Sages for good. But, I guess the opportunity to slay you myself now will do. And if I fail? Well, you'll certainly be weakened, and I'll remain untouched. While I'm merely a decoy, a phantom in this realm, you. are. very. much. real."

He vanished, and I felt a blade slash against my back. I stumbled forward but managed to find my feet within seconds. I felt the warm crimson droplets cascading down my back. I gritted my teeth and ignored the pain. He wasn't trying to kill me then, he was trying to make a point, weaken me, even toy with me a bit. No matter how much it hurt and exhausted me to stand my ground, and ready myself for the battle, I had to do it. For Ashia, for Zelda.. and for all of Hyrule. Ganondorf stood before me, chuckling at my tattered and blood stained tunic.

"You're so weak now Hero. The Sages were fools to think you could protect them now. In fact, I can taste your fear." With that he cast a purple hazy orb in my direction, and with a swipe of my sword I sent it back at him. The force slammed him unsuspectingly into the hard wall.

"That's not fear you cans taste." I spat, as he growled and began creating another magic ball in his hands. "That's the taste of your own blood." He hissed and sent the curse whizzing past me. This time I ducked out of the way; I knew I couldn't raise my sword in time to knock it back again, and now he was expecting it.

I now noticed Zelda had crept into the room, and was kneeling beside the wounded Ashia. I wasn't sure if Ganondorf had taken notice to this or not, whichever, he chose to leave them be, which I as thankful for. He now began to rise above me, another curse beginning to take shape. This time he threw it at an angle, catching me off guard. The curse slammed into my chest and what felt like a thousand thorns coursing through my veins brought me to my knees as I belted out a scream.

This made his laughter louder, and I made an attempt to push myself from the floor, but the pain was excruciating. I eyed him, helpless and suffering as he started for Zelda. She stood, stepping aside form Ashia, who appeared to be still. She backed away until she found herself pressed against the wall. As he drew closer, I struggled to move but to no avail. He dropped to ground level, and grabbed Zelda by the throat, lifting her from her feet. I could feel the curse weakening. Please.. Zelda, just hang in there a moment or two longer.

"You weak little rat! Bring shame to the title 'Ruler of Hyrule'. You are no ruler, you're a weak little girl and I could crush you like a bug." His grip tightened around her neck and she began gasping for air.

"N-n-no!" I shouted, regaining some of my strength.

"How?" Ganondorf snickered, dropping Zelda to the ground. "The blasted curse should have finished you!" He began to approach me at a quickened pace. "If that didn't then this will!" He pulled a dark jagged looking blade and raised it above me. He held it over me, ready to plunge through my heart at any moment he chose. I stared helplessly, still too weak to fend him off or dodge the plunge.

Once he killed me, he wouldn't need to harm Zelda or Ashia, or the Sages or anyone. That was all I cared about at this moment. And I had come to terms with the fact I was going to be murdered by a mere Ganondorf Phantom, when a blade soaked in blood appeared through his chest. He withdrew his sword and it clanked to the floor beside me. His image began to fade as he spoke.

"Enjoy this moment Hero, this is the last time you shall see me perish." He collapsed to his knees, and began turning to dust. Ashia stood behind him, ripping the bloody scimitar from his body. She gave me a weak smile, her face bruised, and her lips stained by her own blood. She then dropped to floor beside me.

I glanced up at the ceiling, as I watched the room fade to forest. Ashia and Zelda remained unconscious, and I too began to slip from reality. I wanted to stay awake, I wanted to regain my strength. But I could hardly lift my head without excruciating pain. So I lay in silence for a moment, and finally gave up. Letting sleep over come me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

I felt pain searing through my body. I must have moved in my sleep and disturbed my wounds, because suddenly I was in so much pain I could hardly bear it. The worst was my back. I made an attempt to sit up and rubbed my eyes, glancing around the forest. Ashia was sitting huddled on a stump, staring at the dark portal, illuminated only by the moonlight. The stars still cluttered the dark forest sky. I found my feet and made my way over to Ashia, who hadn't noticed me until I spoke.

"You okay?" I asked. She turned startled, her eyes red and puffy. She rubbed at them and tried to prevent her voice from shaking.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She said glancing back at the portal, refusing to make eye contact. Was she crying? Gerudo women never cried. Of all the things, I didn't expect this. Ashia was so tough, determined, I couldn't see her ever crying over anything.

"I had no idea.. Ganondorf." I said, wracking my brain for a moment trying to find words, even though my mind was still trying to focus on my aching wounds. Ashia was covered in cuts too. her stomach was slit at least three different ways, and her pants had tears throughout the length. Her face was bruised and her lips were cut. "What happened in there anyway? Before, you know, we showed up?"

She let out a sigh and glanced down. "I wasn't expecting him. The stories passed down by the Gerudo's.. of your past. Link, I would never admit this to anyone, but they terrified me. Ganondorf, the fact that he tried to lead my people into the path of evil.. I always chose that I'd rather end my life than live under his rule for even a day." She glanced back up at me." I admired you, ever since I was a little girl.. How you faced him all on your own. I made a promise to myself, if I ever came to meet you, I'd never leave you to face him alone.. He was so strong Link. I fought for so long, and barely left a scratch on him. I felt so weak, but I refused to quit. If you hadn't shown up Link, I'd be dead.. and I am so sorry. You and Zelda were almost killed too.."

"Ashia." I said simply, stealing her gaze. "You didn't nearly get me killed, if anything you saved my life. I wouldn't ever want you to face him alone, I wouldn't want anybody to. I was so worried when I saw you unconscious back there. I didn't know what to do. I love you Ashia, you're my best friend. And I'll be damned if I lose you to Ganondorf. So don't you dare cry, because we're safe now. And we won't get separated anymore. I promise." She smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Well, all my doubts about you being the Hero.. Heh, well I was wrong." I returned her smile, then glanced at Zelda who still lay on the forest floor. I noticed the bruises around her neck, and I felt sick. "She's been talking a lot in her sleep. I think she's having prophesies or something. She's alright though, just worn out I think."

I nodded, still watching over her. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour after we landed here I woke up. I've been forcing myself to stay awake, in case anything happened. It's been a couple hours, I don't know, I lost track." She glanced around the wood. "Hey Link, where's Fior?"

My stomach dropped and a knot formed in my throat. She'd gone in the portal with me.. but she wasn't with me there, and she wasn't with me now.. She never left. I blinked trying to find reason, as to where she was. "She never left the portal."

"Do you think it works the way it did for us, for fairies too?" Ashia asked, taking notice to the distressed look on my face.

"We have to go back. We can't-"

"Link." I whirled around to see Zelda standing directly behind me. Her blue eyes sparkling, obvious she had just woken from sleep. "We can't go back. We all almost got killed last time. If my intuition is right, Fior's biggest fear can't be any more dangerous than Ashia's. It might be harmless even.. just emotionally distressing, like mine was." Ashia and I both stared questioning, realizing neither one of us knew what she had faced in the portal. She realized this too, and her next words sort of ran together hastily trying to avoid the subject. "By now, Nokomis could have all the Sages collected. We need to find out what's while we were in there, and how long we were in there."

I sighed looking down, realizing she was right. Fior had sorta grown on me, and the thought of leaving her behind made me sick to my stomach. But I knew we had to worry about the seal residing now, more than anything. "Alright." I responded, wincing as I moved. For the first time, Zelda realized how wounded Ashia and I were.

"I think now would probably be the best time to stop in Kokiri Village on our way out, and get the two of you bandaged up." Her gaze lingered on me for a moment before she turned, and Ashia stood following her as I watched her walk away. The first time it really occurred to me since it happened back in the portal, that kiss, did it mean something? I mean, I know it meant something to her.. but did it actually mean something to me?

**A Brief Interlude**

Nokomis grinned as she appeared in the temple of time with the last Sage, Impa. She'd put a seal around the temple, preventing anyone from being able to enter, or sense the sages at all. She'd placed a sleeping curse on the sages already residing there, as the five lay scattered along the marble floor.

"I should have known." Impa spat, struggling to break loose from her bound hands, and Nokomis's grip.

"But you didn't." Nokomis smirked, leading Impa past the motionless bodies. "Always the last place you look isn't it? I figured you'd put up more of a fight, but no. You came pretty easily considering you were all alone up at that farm. Heh, that farm girl though. She's pretty brave, attacking me like that. That bratty Princess Zora's the one that put up the most fight though." Nokomis shook her head, glaring at the Zora's body, still at her feet. "Almost made me feel guilty having to kill so many of her army until she'd had enough."

"I'm beginning to think you're more heartless than Ganondorf himself. Killing those Zora's, what you did to Malon.. you're despicable." Impa spit at Nokomis.

Slamming Impa to the floor Nokomis grabbed her by her hair and lifted her face from the marble floor. "Oh you blasted Sages and the mouths on you, if I didn't need you Hyrule would be decorated in your blood right now." Impa began laughing, and Nokomis narrowed her eyes. "Find something funny about murdering you and all your little friends Sheikah?"

"It's just the fact you're so clueless. You think the Hero can't stop you? You're so naive, and you're so wrong. A little weakling fairy spirit like you belongs in a bottle. You have no reason, and you have no chance. Once the Hero gets a hold of you, you're done." Nokomis had heard enough. Slamming the Sheikahs face to the floor, she raised her hands and cast the curse on her too. Impa let out a breath as her eyes began to close, and her muscles relaxed. "The Hero will always prevail, and evil will never win." She was still, and Nokomis took a last glance at the helpless Sages, as she prepared herself to collect the final pieces to her plan: The Princess, and the Hero.

**Chapter Twenty One Continued**

"Hold still Ashia!" Zelda shouted. Ashia had done nothing but flinch ever since Zelda had begun bandaging her wounds with some bandages she'd purchased at a hut in the Village. We sat on the edge of a pond, that circulated water throughout the small village. For some reason, healing fairies were hard to come by lately, so Zelda managed the best she could to help Ashia and I.

"For a Gerudo, you're kinda flinchy." I teased, and was suddenly jabbed in the shoulder, sending pain through the wound that resided there. I groaned and she laughed. I crossed my arms glaring at the smirking Gerudo.

"Oh knock it off you two. I'm finished." Ashia stood, running her fingers across her mid-section, now entirely covered in bandages. It took me a moment to get used to my bandages too. They could be seen under the tears in my tunic.

"Aren't we a sight eh?" Ashia joked. She was right though, the three of us, blood stained and bandaged.

"Well, let's get going." I said standing. The three of us began making our way towards Hyrule Field. We'd made plans to head back to Lon Lon Ranch to find Impa. We still had no idea how long exactly we'd been in the portal, we feared it had been days though. Our last hope was to find Impa.

Stepping out into Hyrule Field, we all gazed up at the sky. It was deep into the night as we began walking along the fields. Unfortunately, the peaceful walk didn't last long long, because there was a loud crack, and we turned to see Nokomis, who began circling us. The three of us didn't hesitate, we pulled our swords almost at the same time. We stood back to back, narrowing our eyes, watching her every move. We weren't taking chances.

"Awe, so you survived my little trap in the woods. Pity. I spent a lot of time on setting that up. Barely survived though huh?" She smirked, eyeing the bandages. "I'm surprised you lived." She spoke now, eyeing Ashia. "How you managed to defeat my Master's Phantom is beyond me. But after all, it was only a phantom."

"Enough." I said, catching her attention. "Where's the Sages." The grin on her face made me sick. I knew the answer. She had them all. She came here now for us. I struck at her but she vanished. Suddenly the noise behind me caused me to spin on my heal as Zelda was surrounded in purple haze, and teleported out of sight. Ashia then drew her scimitars and lunged at Nokomis, knocking her to the ground. Ashia placed the scimitar against Nokomis's throat.

"Bring her back." She hissed pressing the scimitar into her skin, causing beads of blood to form. "Or I'll do it." Nokomis chuckled and Ashia was sent flying through the air and hit the ground with a thud, knocking the wind out of her.

"I may need him, but I can dispose of you." She lifted her hand, a curse ready to strike Ashia. Ashia lay helpless, still attempting to catch her breath. As she sent it through the air, I dove between Ashia and the curse. I was instantly hit with what felt like thousands of needles. I fell to the ground, paralyzed, but my senses still worked because I could hear Nokomis let out a curse that rang through the field. I saw the purple haze around me, along with Nokomis. I felt my body being lifted, and the night sky of Hyrule vanished.

We were in the Temple of Time, I could hear the chant and see the marble roof. Everything was a blur. Blood. My blood and Zelda's blood. They were smeared against the wall that held closed the Chamber of Sages. The Sages were set in place, but they were all motionless. Zelda and I were placed near the pedestal in the center. Nokomis snapped her fingers, and the Sages were awakened. They're hands were forced into the air, even though they struggled. Coloured beams of light shot from their palms.

Zelda was standing too, eyeing me her eyes filled with tears. She was under Nokomis's control as well. I still couldn't move. I was trapped inside my own body by the curse. The temple began to shake. Zelda was surrounded by light. I was standing, even though I couldn't feel my feet. Nokomis had used her powers to bring me to my feet. Unable to control myself, I drew the Master Sword, and it plunged into the pedestal. A crack began forming throughout the entire temple. This was it. The seal had been broken.

I hit the ground. Something had caused Nokomis to lose focus. The Sages. They were disappearing. A figure, a blur of orange and pink appeared near them. And they were gone. One by one they vanished. A giant hole formed in the center of the temple. The figure then appeared next to me, but this time taking Zelda. Once it returned, I saw the face of the King of Evil, laughing, his eyes red glowing with hatred as he rose from the depths of the Sacred Realm. Everything went white. It was hard to comprehend everything that had just happened. And before I could even open my eyes to find out where the figure had taken the Sages and I, my senses failed, and I was asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"It worked!" Someone shouted as I came to my senses. Saria I think it was. I opened my eyes to see the Kokiri girl and Nabooru standing over me.

"Thank Goddess you're okay Link.." Nabooru spoke as I sat up. I could feel again, however a sudden dizzy spell came over me from lifting my head. I held my hand out in front of me and wiggled my fingers, trying to comprehend that everything was real right now.

"Where are we?" I stuttered, glancing at the room around me. The walls were sort of marble, like the ones in the Temple of time, but the only light was from torches illuminating from the corners of the room. I had a feeling we were under ground considering there were no windows in sight. The door to the room I resided in swung open as the blond haired Princess came rushing in.

"Link!" She shouted, throwing her arms around me. She no longer wore the blood stained pale dress I'd last seen her in. She now wore a pink tunic, similar to mine with white belts that held a bow and arrow, and her sword.

"We're in the Sheikah Caverns." Nabooru answered, after Zelda had released the embrace, a bit awkwardly. "We managed to get our hands on some healing fairies, and somehow you survived. We didn't think you would considering the curse Nokomis cast was meant to kill. She had to perform the resurrection of Ganon quickly, before you died. Luckily, we were rescued by Idalia."

"Idalia?" I asked, never having heard the name before.

"I." The sunset haired girl spoke, entering the room. I realized she was now making herself known to others than just me. "I told you I'd be around didn't I Hero? Unfortunately, I was a bit late, and the resurrection was complete by the time I showed up."

"How did you transport us like that?" I asked eyeing the girl.

"There's many things I can do. Many things you don't know about me. I can do much of the same things my sister Nokomis can." She cooed. Her voice was hauntingly familiar.

"We can never thank you enough Idalia." Nabooru spoke, nodding her head to the sunset haired girl. "I'll go check on the others, and let them know you're alright Link. Zelda, come. If you haven't spoken with her yet, Impa wanted to see you." Zelda nodded and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're okay Link." She then followed Nabooru out of the room. It took me a moment to realize Saria and Idalia were staring at me.

"Link?" Saria mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"There's something we wanted to tell you about Idalia." She spoke eyeing her. "I don't know if you've realized yet, but I noticed immediately after coming in contact with her. She doesn't have memory of it really.. but Link? The fairy spirit used to create Idalia, it was Navi. Navi had gotten sealed away with Ganon in the past. That's why she's been missing all these years without a trace. So in one way or another.. Idalia is Navi."

I tilted my head and looked over Idalia. Navi? The fairy who had been with me through everything in the past? I knew she seamed somehow familiar when I first laid eyes on her.. "This is why I was drawn to helping you I believe Hero. But I have no memory of my past, and my personality has changed quite dramatically since being.. recreated.." Idalia said.

"Well, er, it's nice to see you again.." I added, not really knowing what to say. Of course, the one person that knew first hand everything we went through, no longer had memory of even being them self. I sighed and everything that had gone wrong suddenly occurred to me. Ganon was freed.. He was in Hyrule somewhere at this very moment bringing chaos to everything he touched. Nokomis had done something to Malon and... Ashia! Good Goddess she'd been left back at Hyrule Field!

"Link what're you doing?" Saria asked concerned, noticing my sudden movement. I tried to stand, but collapsed immediately, weak on my knees. I slammed my fists against the floor, trying to find my strength.

"Ashia! Where is she?" I looked up to Saria, and saw her face drop entirely, and as it did so, my heart did the same. "Where is she Saria?" I asked, trying to prevent my voice from shaking. Zelda and Impa suddenly entered the room looking horrified.

"What's happened?" They said, almost at the same time. "Oh Link!" Zelda cried, noticing me on the ground. She came to help me up but I shrugged her off fiercly, still staring at Saria, who was contemplating an answer.

"Tell me where she is!" I screamed, and it pierced the ears of those wandering the halls outside my room, and a few Sheikah's even peeked in a moment to see what they'd heard.

"Link.." Zelda spoke compassionately, kneeling beside me. Saria was obviously at a loss for words, and Zelda knew exactly who I meant. "Idalia went after her.. and she found her Link. We know where she is.. but.." The pause made me clench my fists, waiting for her final sentence. I hadn't even realized I'd been holding my breath. "Ganondorf he.. She's his puppet now Link. He's using her against us.." Dark Ashia. From my nightmare. It'd become a reality. There was a pang in my chest as I thought of Ashia's words.

_"I always chose that I'd rather end my life than live under his rule for even a day."_

I shakily let out the breath I'd been holding in. I used all the strength I could manage, and found my feet. Taking a few wobbly steps towards the wall where my shield sword and pouches lay, I adjusted them onto my belts. "Link. What do you think you're doing?" Impa demanded.

I finished adjusting my shield and turned to face her. "I'm going to take back Ashia. And I'm going to save Hyrule." My words were stern, and the seriousness of them stunned everyone. Impa wanted to argue, I knew she did, I could see her fighting back her words. But she knew I had to do this. And I would do it regardless of anyone else's opinions.

"Well I'm coming w-"

"No." I turned sharply to Zelda, who now stood in the same spot she'd been kneeling. "You're not. I'm going alone this time. I don't need to worry about you getting yourself killed too." She was insulted, but chose not to respond.

"At least stay for tonight. Leave in the morning. We can't stop you, I don't plan to. But you do need your rest, and you need to visit with the Sages. You owe them that." I eyed her, considering the thought and finally nodded my head.

"Fine. Only for tonight, before the break of dawn however, I'm gone."

**A Brief Interlude**

Link had gone to talk to Princess Ruto, after he'd been filled in on what happened at the Domain. Zelda found herself in a room she shared with one of the Sheikah's when she'd stayed here as Sheik. The girls name was Shay. Shay wasn't here tonight however, she'd been sent out to lake Hylia along with a few other select Shiekah's to report what had happened in the Water Temple.

Zelda glanced down at her palm in thought. The wound across her hand was beginning to heal, but she feared it would scar, never allowing her to transform into the Sheikah again. She sighed and closed her hand. After she'd gotten here, she'd been bandaged up, and given new clothes; along with her bow. She'd requested the tunic actually. Being that her dresses weren't exactly fit for fighting, and she could no longer take the form of Shiek, she figured a tunic would be the best solution.

Speaking of tunics, her mind wandered to Link. Ever since they left the portal, she'd been beating herself up for what had happened. The kiss. _Why_ would she kiss him? To convince him. that was her excuse. But she knew it was a lie. There were better ways to convince him. She sighed and made her way to the bed where she buried her face in her hands. She couldn't help it though. At the time.. she'd just watched him die before her eyes. She didn't want to lose him again.. she acted on impulse. Stupid impulse. Now she was starting to act like him, doing stupid things without thinking.

She wanted to take it back. And she wanted to go with him to rescue Ashia. Her and Impa had been talking in private before.. Impa told her they would have to keep Link away from Ganondorf for now. He couldn't go after Ashia. he'd be killed. They planned to keep him here for tonight.. try to convince him to stay. Besides.. there were a few things Impa hadn't informed the Hero yet. The temples.

It was confirmed now, besides the Volcano and Forest Temple, that they were once again filled with monsters, and no longer safe. Before Link got anywhere near the source of the evil, he'd have to cleanse the Temples once again. Impa said they wouldn't let him leave until they knew for sure he would go after the Temples, and not Ganondorf himself. Even though his skill was improving every day, he still had little chance against the real Ganondorf, the phantom would have killed him anyway had Ashia not shown up.

He would resent them all. Her would fight tooth and nail to go straight for Ganondorf. But he couldn't do what he wanted this time. They had to keep him under control. Impa had a solution, the only idea she could think of that would make Link stay, and do what they say. Her. She was the only thing the Sages thought could convince Link to do what they asked. And she hadn't exactly agreed to it, but she had no choice. She would have to manipulate him. And she hated the thought.

She sighed and stood, brushing off her tunic. She had to go find him, and at least try. She'd have to break the news about the temples, and that he'd have to leave Ashia for a while longer. Goddess, she felt like she was betraying him. And she knew she would hate herself for this.


	23. Chapter 23

****Authors Note** I keep forgetting to mention this x,,x but I did a sketch of Ashia, and the Link is on my profile if you guys would like to see my take on her~ It's been there for a while. Please don't forget to read and review. Questions, comments complains anything gives me inspiration. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it! ****

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Link?" The sweet voice was followed by a knocking at the door. I was resting, trying to plan out everything I'd do tomorrow. After having talked to Princess Ruto, I felt worse than ever. The fact that the Desar was murdered made him sick. I felt like it was my fault. I felt like all of this was. I was almost wondering if it would have been better had I been killed back in that portal. Maybe then, everyone else would be saved.

The knocking persisted a moment later. I was completely distracted. "Uh- come in?" I spoke without thinking. I really didn't want visitors, and kinda regretted it once I saw the blond haired beauty in the pink tunic enter. "Oh. Hi." I said a bit hollow like.

"Hi Link." She said innocently, closing the door behind her. Her eyes were kind of glossy and her face was red, she looked distressed. I was about to make an attempt to console her, when I realized I was making an attempt to seclude myself from everyone right now.

"Er, what's up?" I asked, watching her as she approached me. I sat up on the rather comfy bed with the satin blue sheets.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay.." She said, her voice a bit weak.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You can sit if you want." I spoke, and she stared at the place on the bed beside me before actually taking a seat. "I think I should be the one asking you if you're okay. You seam distant, kind of distressed." Yep, the plan of secluding myself from everyone had failed. Damn it. Had it worked, the thought of leaving them to go after Ashia would have been a lot easier.

"Yeah, Link?" Her bright eyes found mine now as she spoke. "You can't leave. No, don't give me that look. Please just hear me out? Please?" She pleaded now. I paused a moment then nodded, allowing her to continue, even though I didn't want to hear it. "The temples, they're tainted again Link. Ganondorf is too strong. If you just went through them before going after him, you'd be so much stronger, so much safer. If you go after Ashia now, you're going to get yourself killed. I can't let you do that Link." She stood now, and I remained quiet as she paced the room continuing to speak. "We can prepare you, we'll provide you with all the weapons you need. You'd be so much safer that way, the temples need to be cleansed anyway. And cleansing them would weaken Ganondorf and-"

"Come with me."

"Prepare you better for- what?" She stopped suddenly and turned to me, her blond hair whipping around her face. I stood.

"Come with me Zelda. To get Ashia." I could tell she was contemplating the idea, she wanted to say yes.

"No. I-I can't."

"Yes you can." I said stepping closer. "You care about her too. You know it's hard to leave someone in his grasp like that."

"You have to go through the temples Link." She responded, making an attempt to sound stern.

"I'm not going to." I countered, moving even closer.

"You have to Link. They're the sanctuaries spread through out Hyrule. You have to release them from the evil that plagues them." I glanced around biting my lip, pretending to think about it.

"Uhm, No?" We were face to face now, and she was starting to get angry. I could feel her breath.

"Are you kidding me Link? It's like before! Ashia's not even herself, Ganondorfs using her right now! He needs her, he's not going to hurt her."

"He's not going to hurt her long term, no he won't kill her. But there's.. other things. I won't sit around prancing through temples that may take _months_ to conquer alone Zelda!"

"Oh? You think I don't want to go straight for him either? I would give anything for my blade to be the one to pierce him! But unfortunately I can't do that, only you can! It's taken _everything_ in me not track him down!" Her face was turning red now and her eyes narrowed. "But I know it would be worthless, because then I'd only get myself killed because I actually have a little bit of common sense and know I'm not ready to face that kind of evil! Maybe back then.. but now.."

"Fior's missing, and Ashia's in his grasp. Frankly, I think they're in a little more danger right now than the rest of Hyrule. Ganondorf wants me. He won't do anything to Hyrule until he's rid of me, because he knows I'll just undo it." I spat back. She had no idea how it felt to be so helpless when I was capable of so much more.

"No. You won't undo it. He already has done things to Hyrule Link! The temples! If they remain tainted, Kakariko Village, Gerudo's Fortress, Zora's Domain and The Market will all succumb to the evil! But no, you're just a stubborn, selfish little Hero who's too blind to realize he's not half as skilled as he thinks he is!"

"Excuse me Princess?" I stepped closer, towering over her causing her to stumble back a bit. "You have no idea how it feels to be the Hero of Time and to do nothing Heroic at all! Ashia could be hurt Zelda! Fior could be dead, and the longer it takes me to clear the temples, the closer Ganondorf will get to you!" Her eyes widened at this.

"I can handle myself Link! I'm so sick of you thinking of me as this weak little Princess that can't fend for herself! I've avoided him this long! I can do it again!" I grabbed her wrist and held the palm of her hand face up, showing the slashed Sheikah symbol.

"This! This is how you escaped him before. You can no longer rely on this! Zelda you're in more danger than anyone, you and I are the only thing that stands between Ganondorf and control of the entire world!" The Triforce on our hands were reacting from the touch, and they began to glow the bright gold they always did. "We're the missing pieces to his rule. I'm walking right into his grasp. You, he'll have to search for longer. If I die, you need to be the one to hold him back."

"You won't die!" She pulled her wrist from my grasp and the glow faded. "I'll come with you Link. You have to go through the temples alone. You said before, you can't do it alone, and I'm not helpless!"

"I won't let you do that."

"But you'll go?"

"I never said that."

"Ugh you can be so stubborn!" Zelda groaned, stepping closer trying to intimidate _me _this time. I responded by moving in even closer, and our lips were maybe two centimeters from touching.

"So are you Princess." I whispered. Her eyes met mine.

"Isn't this cute?" Zelda and I instantly turned our heads to the source of the voice. Nokomis sat on the satin blue bed, running her fingers across her blade. Her fiery hair was ignited like a flames in the brightly lit room. "Hope I'm not, ahem, interrupting." A snide grin formed across her lips, and Zelda and I drew our swords simultaneously.


	24. Chapter 24

****Authors note** Ugh so my chapters are getting like shorter and shorter but I can't help it. :x I just can never think of anymore to add to the chapter once I've convinced myself I'm finished. I'm really needing some inspiration because I keep getting writers block and blah. Please read and review~**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"Why're you here?" Zelda inquired, narrowing her eyes at the fiery haired woman. "Ganon's returned, what more do you want?" Nokomis smiled and stood. Zelda and I tensed up as she did so.

"I'm here for you Princess." Hearing this, I pushed Zelda back and put my arms in front of her, standing between her and Nokomis.

"Then you're wasting your time, you can't take her!" I spat, glaring at her as she laughed and sheathed her sword gently, holding up her hands defensively.

"I won't take her by force."

"You think I'd willingly go with you?!" Zelda questioned appalled. "Are you completely mad?!" Nokomis pouted her lips, looking past me to Zelda.

"I'm insulted." She remarked sarcastically. "You don't want to stay here Princess. You know you don't. The only reason you're staying is because of the Hero you love, who couldn't give a damn about you. The chance you took, that kiss, it meant nothing to him. You mean nothing to him, so why do you stay? You're-"

"Don't listen to her Zelda! She's lying." I said, noticing the glossy look in her eyes. How did Nokomis know about the kiss? And who was she to say those sort of things to Zelda..

"Oh, yes why let her hear the truth Link?" Nokomis began circling us at a slow pace now. "Since we're being truthful, why not tell her how you fell for the farm girl?"

"W-what?" Zelda squeaked eyeing me. "Is that true?" Her face dropped when I didn't give her a response.

"That's right Princess. I guess you're just not his _type_." She taunted fiercely. "He doesn't want you here. He thinks you're just a whiny little girl with a crush tagging along. If you come with me, Master and I won't look down on you. You can be as strong as I. You can have everything you want. You can-"

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Zelda, she's getting inside your head!" Zelda's sword dropped to the floor, and she never broke her gaze from Nokomis. I was beginning to shake with anger. Zelda's pupils seem to have shrunk, and her eyes were fixed definitely on Nokomis. She was believing her, Nokomis was getting to her.

"That a girl." Nokomis held out her hand to Zelda, and my defencive pose around her tensed. "If you come with me, you can make him want you. We have powers beyond what you've ever imagined Princess. You can actually have power, instead of just holding the simple title as Princess, but being useless and weak.." I'd heard enough, I lunged at Nokomis, pinning her against the wall, my sword so close against her throat droplets of blood began forming and cascading down her neck. The smile on her face made me sick.

"Enough!" I said gritting my teeth, trying to hold back the temper that raged inside me. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and pulled away from the fiery haired girl. "Zelda what-"

"She's completely right!" Tears were streaming down Zelda's face as she spoke, but her face remained stern, and her eyes didn't seem to be her own. She took a step towards Nokomis. "If you don't want me here, I'm gone."

"No! Zelda you can't! What about the Sages? What about Hyrule! Everything you swore to protect! What about me? Zelda, she's playing mind tricks on you, none of what she said is true!"

"He's lying." Nokomis said gently, drawing Zelda's attention back to her. She took another step towards the woman. "You're strong enough to make your own decisions."

"No!" I stood, but a barrier formed in front of me, sending me crashing into the far wall. "Zelda!" She paused, but didn't turn. She placed her hand in Nokomis's, and an evil grin formed across the woman's lips. "Zelda don't!"

"Why not?!" She hissed, turning to me. The look on her face made me wish I were dead. Her expression was cold, and her eyes pierced right through me.

"Because- Zelda, I love you." Her eyes flashed back to her own sad ones for a moment, but they turned hard just as fast.

"You're lying." She said emotionless as she and Nokomis evaporated.

"No!" I screamed, dropping to the ground as the barrier disintegrated.

"Link!" Impa and Nabooru came rushing through the door, having to bust it down due to the fact Zelda had locked it before, I hadn't noticed this until now.

"Zelda!" I said, my voice quivering as the approached my fallen form.. "She's gone." I murmured looking up to them, my eyes blank.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?!" Impa demanded, grabbing me by my shoulders and dragging me to my feet. "What happened Link?!"

"Nokomis, she took her. Zelda went with her, willingly. I-I don't know what happened! Zelda agreed to go.."

"That's not possible, Zelda wouldn't do that." Impa responded furrowing her brow trying to comprehend what I was saying, not believing a word of it.

"She did it because of me." Impa was getting blurry as my eyes filled with tears but I forced myself to blink them back.

"Link! Listen to me." Nabooru said stepping in after having been contemplating it all for a moment. "She didn't do it because of you. She didn't chose. Nokomis used her mind control on her, like she did the guard on the bridge. She wanted it to look like Zelda chose it."

"Zelda's stronger than that, she couldn't have used it on her." Impa commented, eyeing Nabooru.

"Nokomis had to have made her vulnerable first by toying with her emotions." Impa considered the idea. "Link, it's a trap. She was playing with your emotions too. She wants you to go after Zelda. It's like they did with Ashia. They're trying to draw you in. They're bait. They must have realized you were hesitant about going after Ashia, so Ganondorf sent Nokomis. They want you to go after them while you're weak, and they know they can kill you with ease."

"I know you don't want to. I know how badly you want to go after them, even more so now, but you have to go to the temples first Link. You need to save Hyrule to save Ashia and Zelda." I felt sick. I felt this pain in my chest that tried to restrict my breathing.

"I'll go." Nabooru and Impa both looked at me astonished. "I'll go though the temples, then I'll save them." They must have realized saying any more might change my mind, because they glanced at each other, nodded at me, then left silently. The moment the door closed, I dropped to my knees again, hugging myself. Regardless of whether it was mind control or not, I realized now how much I'd hurt Zelda. And the thing that made me the most sick, the thing that was like a hole in my chest, a knot in my throat and a pounding my head; the last thing I said to her, that wasn't a lie. And I realized that now.


	25. Chapter 25

****Authors Note** WOO! This was exhuasting/fun to write. The next chapter will probably be the Water Temple and The Spirit temple. Guys, did you like how I got Idalia to say "Hey Listen?" ;D Hehe. I had too. OH and if you catch the Courage the Cowardly Dog reference you get brownie points. No, I didn't write Link going through the entire temple, that would have taken way to long, you would have gotten bored and I don't remember every room so yeah~ I hope you like how I wrote going through the temple though! Don't forget to review!****

**Chapter Twenty Five**

I was in neutral. I don't know what happened, but after Zelda walked out like that, I felt empty, broken. Why is it you never really understand what someone means to you until their gone? Even Ashia I missed more than I ever thought I would. While the sages were telling me about the new plan, I'd actually glanced behind me half expecting Ashia to be leaning against my chair listening intently. My heart sunk when all I saw behind me was the bare stone wall. I was starting to forget things too; my mind was just somewhere else, and the Sages knew it.

"Link?" All I wanted to do at this point was get them back. I still had no idea where Fior was, and what was so terrible Nokomis had done with Malon. Everyone I seamed to care about, everything that seamed to matter was disappearing, taking part of me with them. "Link." This time Nabooru finally caught my attention, and I looked into her concerned golden eyes. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh- yeah." I lied, and she saw right through it

"I said we have gathered weapons for you to take with you. A bow, hookshot, bomb bag, hammer- you name it. We also are giving you the Ocarina of Time, considering it's belonged to you all along. You'll be leaving in the next two hours for the first temple. The Shadow, considering it's closest. I know you don't want to be escorted there, but the Sages all fought me tooth and nail, so I agreed to be the one to take you." She leaned in. "I'll be leaving you to yourself the moment we leave the caverns. They don't trust you not to take off, but I have faith in you."

"Thanks." I gave her a half-hearted smile. She was the only one that trusted me, and she could. At this point, I was convinced getting myself killed wouldn't save anybody. They'd already turned Ashia into a puppet, Goddess only knows what they did to Zelda. The thought made me sick. I stood from my chair. "I'll er, be right back." I said leaving the room.

I hadn't had any fresh air since we'd arrived here, I missed the breeze. I stood in the hallway a moment, my back pressed against the door, trying to collect my thoughts. What was happening to me? I couldn't focus on anything. I'd placed my hand on the knob, about to return to the room, when I felt an icy hand on my shoulder. Turning, I found Idalia standing before me, her hair piled on her head now, wearing an altered Sheikah uniform. "Hey." She said and I looked into her shining eyes.

"Hi." I responded, my voice weak.

"Hey, Link? Listen.. No one knows what's going on in your mind now; and the Sages are starting to worry.."

"I'm fine." I lied.

"It's funny." She said pausing a moment, gesturing for me to join her as she walked. "Even though I don't remember anything of my past, I still feel close to you." She half-laughed, half-sighed. "You know, I'm not exactly happy either. I was made, without a purpose. I was a mistake. I try to find a reason, but I don't have one."

"Don't say that." I interrupted. "You do have a purpose, without you, we'd probably all be dead by now."

"That was just me doing a good deed. It's not my place. I don't have one. I'd give a lot to be what I once was, when I was your guide; it would have been an honor." I chuckled to myself a bit, thinking of how much of a nag the Sages had mentioned Navi was, but I refused to tell Idalia that. "But you Link.. you have a purpose. You have a reason."

"To be the Hero of Time." I finished blankly as we turned down a passage way.

"You don't understand the meaning of the title yet do you?" She laughed before I could answer. "You're not just the Hero, Link. We need you, we depend on you. Hyrule is alive because of you. You're more important than you think. You can't blame yourself for Zelda and Ashia."

"It sounds great when you put it that way, but-"

"It is great Link. Hyrule needs you, we all do. And I know it seems like a lot of pressure, but you have a place in destiny no one can fill. What are you doing moping around like this? Getting choked up at the mention of Zelda or Ashia? You're a Hero. You need to hold your head up, un-sheath that sword, and prepare yourself to play the role in destiny written for no one else but you. When you can do that, everything will fall into place." I hadn't noticed, but we'd made our way back to the room Nabooru and I had just been in. Rather than me responding, she gestured towards the door.

"Thank you." I said, thinking over her words and she waved off the gratitude, and began walking in another direction. Something in my brain clicked. I opened the door and Nabooru stood, her eyes still full of concern, but mine now determined. "Ready?" I said confidently, catching her off guard.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero." Anyone that heard her, would have thought she was saying she'd been waiting to leave and I was holding her up. What she meant though, was she'd been waiting on me, the Hero. For the Hero to show, take over. I smiled and responded, no longer stuck in neutral.

"Nobody has to wait anymore."

**The Shadow Temple**

I found myself standing in a room full of recently lit torches. I blew out the flaming deku stick in my hand, and chucked it against the wall, no longer of any use. Reaching in to the pouch that clung to my hip, I retrieved the Lens of Truth. The door that once had bars, was free now. I made my way through the door, and came to what seemed to be a rather large gap in the floor. Staring at it a moment, I realized it wasn't the Lens of Truth I needed at this moment. This, I suppose, was the time when I would use the boots Impa had altered for me.

In the past, there had been two special pairs of boots I carried with me; Iron and Hover. Over time, Impa managed to combine the two into one. They were complicated, and only one pair had been made considering magic had to be used in the making; so one can imagine how pissed Impa was when I pretended they were too small when I went in for fitting. I smirked at the thought, and pressed my heals together, activating a button that sent them into hover. Nearly falling as I glided atop the air, I made a mental note to be more careful and cautious with them on. Transforming them back to my regular boots, I pulled out the lens once more, and passed through the seemingly solid walls of the temple.

I stepped through a door without thinking, and found myself surrounded by redeads. Making an attempt to play the suns song, I fumbled around my pouch looking for the Ocarina. I'd wrapped my fingers around it when I was grabbed from behind, and pulled into a choke hold. I struggled against the grip, until finally, I broke free. How I managed to play the song while out of breath will forever puzzle me, but it worked. And soon the redeads were fading to dust at the mercy of my sword. A chest appeared in the center of the room, and I opened it, acquiring a map of the temple, along with a compass. Examining them both, I found the room the Boss Key would be found in. I smiled, thinking of Ashia as I dug my hand in my pocket, pulling out a thin, long metal tool.

_"What in the name of Din are you doing?" Ashia asked, eyeing me as I headed for a door opposite her._

_"Going through the door without a giant lock and scary chains blocking my path." I answered sarcastically as she raised an eyebrow at me._

_"This is why it took you months in the past to go through the temples." She laughed, pulling out a shiny silver pick and digging it into the keyhole. The lock crashed to the floor with ease, and she turned to me, placing her hands on her hips smugly. "We're thieves Link. We don't need a key to get where we need to go." She tossed the pick to me and I caught it in my left hand._

_"Have I ever mentioned you're insane?" I asked, passing her as I opened the newly unlocked door of the Gerudo Training center._

_"Once or twice." She smirked and followed. _

Passing through the temple without having to worry about getting keys was easy, and it went rather fast. I ran into few enemies, only redeads and keese for the most part. When the bars closed over the door behind me, and a door on the other end of the room, I wasn't concerned. Nothing happened. The room was silent. Was there a mistake? I unsheathed my sword, and circled the room. There was a small puddle near a corner of the room, but otherwise it was empty. Even the roof was clear of monsters.

I made my way to the door I'd entered, and pressed my hands against the bars when suddenly the sound of dripping water caught my attention. Turning, I found myself face to face with a rather tall girl, soaked in water with pitch black hair. Her eyes were hidden by her hair, and something didn't feel right, but I ignored my gut feeling. I approached her, gripping my sword tightly. As I got closer a grin formed on the girls face, and she revealed razor teeth. I rose my sword to attack, but she blocked it with arms that seamed to be solid ice. Her hair whipped back and showed demon like eyes as she blocked.

I struck again, and ice shavings flew up and scraped against my face. I swung for her head, but suddenly she was gone, and all that was left was a puddle before me. I stepped away, and water began to drip from the ceiling. I watched one of the drops, and her face appeared in the water. Jumping back as it hit the ground, the girl materialized from the water once more. I ran against a far wall, debating on how to attack her, considering my sword did little damage with her icy armor. What in the name of Din was she?

Din.. Din's fire. I sheathed my sword and dove my hand into my pouch, pulling out the magical diamond. Just as the grinning girl approached, I threw the magic at the ground, and we were engulfed in flames. She fell to the ground in agony. Taking the chance, I drew my sword and slashed at the evil girl. She disappeared into a puddle after a few strikes but reappeared soon, and I used the same tactic repeatedly. Eventually, she let out a final cry. The bars on the doors lifted, and I took a moment to catch my breath. Entering the next room, I found the Boss Key.

The girl in the former room must have been the Mini-Boss, which made me sort of uneasy. She had a lot of evil about her, so what lies beyond the boss door must be even more difficult to fight. I made my way to the main room, where I'd seen the door with the larger lock. I held my breath as the key broke the chains from the lock and the door creaked open.

The room was dark, and surrounded by a purple haze. There was a high landing at the far end of the room, and a fiery haired woman sat atop it smiling down at me. "Awe, did the little Hero pull himself together?" She dropped down before me, causing me to jump back startled. She laughed. "I begged Master to let me come here and wait for you. I begged him to get the chance smear your blood on the timeline, marking the reign of evil." She drew her long dark blade, and I gripped the Master Sword tighter. "Oh Hero, I wish you could see what we've done with your Gerudo friend. She's lovely you know." There was a sick twist to her voice. Our swords collided and I spun, meeting her sword once more as I did so. "Or maybe you'd like to hear more about what we've done to your little Princess."

My eyes flared, and she laughed as I struck at her again. I backed off, making some space between us. She struck first now, and I knocked her back with my sword. She found her feet quickly. "The Gerudo tolerates pain well, I sorta think she likes it. Heh, she's my favorite." She taunted, and I ran up to her, slashing without end for what seemed like a long moment, until she tried to break the chain and step away. My sword sliced through her fiery hair, leaving more than a foot of crimson on the floor. My face was hot, and adrenaline flowed though my veins, but I had to hold my temper. She turned to me her eyes angered for a moment, but she laughed it off as she felt her now short hair. "And you're Princess, she screams like a banshee."

I ran at her, and as she struck I rolled behind her, slashing an X formation into her back. She stiffened as the blood seeped out of her dark body suit. "You're lying." I said simply, trying to keep her words from getting to me. That's how Nokomis played her games, with people's minds. She faced me now, pain shone clear on her face.

"The mere thought that I might not be makes you sick doesn't it Hero?" Suddenly she vanished. I quickly found a wall and pressed my back against it; I refused to let her catch me off guard. She appeared close to my right, and I swung my sword at her, nicking her arm slightly as she vanished again. She appeared on the platform grasping her arm. "You're no fun!" She shouted down to me. I glanced around the room, thinking of how to attack. I walked towards the platform a bit, nearly tripping over the air. No- air isn't solid like that.

I quickly found the Lens of Truth, and found a set of stairs that lead to the top of the platform. Running up them, I reached the landing with Nokomis. "You're such a stupid boy." She laughed. "Approaching the enemy." Our swords clanked together several times, our skills matching. I smashed my hilt against her sword arm when I sent her strike off course with my shield. She let out a groan and knocked me back off the platform. I landed with a crash against the floor. I was starting to miss Fior about now, I needed her help.

The breath had been knocked out of me, but I found my feet. She dropped down to my level, and our swords clashed again. This time they froze in the air. I pressed against mine as she did hers, our strength being tested. Her wielding arm was weakened however, and soon my sword prevailed, slicing across her collar bones, hardly missing her throat. Her eyes widened when she realized how close the hit had been. I was damaging her, and she'd hardly hurt me. This made her rage, and she began striking at me repeatedly. I slashed my sword to the side, knocking hers from hand. She watched it soar, and while she did so I pushed her to the ground with my shield. I stood over her, my sword above her chest as she heaved, frightened of the blade.

"I will not die at your hand!" She hissed. "Forgive me Master." Just as my sword dove for her chest, she was gone and its blade crashed against the hard ground. The haze in the room cleared, and a light shone from the roof. I glanced up at it. The temple was purified.

I'd won. I dropped to my knees and began vomiting from exhaustion. I'd been holding it in ever since Nokomis had said those things about Zelda and Ashia. I had to pull myself together though. I was one temple closer to their rescue. One temple closer to sealing away Ganon.


	26. Chapter 26

****Authors note** Okay warning ;,.,; This chapter is very dark, and I actually kinda wanted to make it a little more so, but decided against it because I didn't know how my readers would react.. but Dark Link is a very evil, twisted person in my mind. So I wanted to really express that in this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, and whether you like the darker themes or not, because I can have a little more emotional trauma with the dark themese so yeah~ Also! I'm going back to New York in a few days so yay! Okay so just let me know what you think and yeah, try to enjoy this lovely little chapter okay?**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

I stared out over lake Hylia, to the small island near the center. That was where I'd find the water temple, just below the waves. I had just finished slipping on my blue tunic by the time I arrived, and now placed my green one into my pouch. The sages had wanted me to check in after the Shadow temple was cleansed. My guess would be somehow they knew I wouldn't want to stop once I started, because they gave me all the supplies I would need for each temple from the start. They knew they wouldn't see me again until the temples were free, or I was dead.

I hit a switch on the other side of my boots, and in a moment they were coated in iron. I took a step into the dark lake, then another. Finally I was engulfed by the vast lake. It took me a moment to get used to walking on the lakebed bottom, but I found my balance. The bars that closed off the temple were slightly lifted, so I saw no need to try and open them any further. I slipped under them, weary of their spiky edges and surfaced on the other side, within the Water temple.

I found the signs used on the walls to raise and lower the water temples. It took me a moment to remember how to make them work. I'd just started using the Ocarina of Time, I only had a few of the songs memorized. Luckily, Zelda's Lullaby was one of them. Most of the doors were unlocked, I was guessing because there was really no point being that I'd been through the temple once before, and knew my way pretty well. All the puzzles would do was slow me down, and whatever was waiting for me at the end of this temple, wanted me dead as soon as possible.

There were few enemies, mainly spikes, teketites and shell blades. The water level changes were the most time-consuming. I started to get frustrated when at one point I got lost, and couldn't find where one of the signs were. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to keep my temper down. I just kept walking, and eventually came to a room with a lock actually set into place.

I pulled out my pick, and soon the lock came tumbling off the door. After entering the room, bars crashed down blocking my exit. That was never a good sign. I drew my blade and examined the room a bit. It was dark, and tiled. There were vents along the floor. I heard a whimper from the corner of the room. A rather small Zora appeared to be huddled in the corner. Was she crying? I approached her. "Hey?" I said, letting my guard down, and getting a little closer than I should have.

The moment I spoke a hiss rang through the room, and she turned, an extended claw slashing across my chest. I ran my fingers over the bloody scratch and groaned. Did all my tunics have to get slashed by these creatures? By the time my gaze returned to the Zora, she was standing. She had bloody gashes all over her body, and her eyes were glazed over, and pitch black. She was possessed. I noticed a large yellow diamond strapped to her chest. That must be the source.

I could tell from the start this would be difficult, I didn't want to actually hurt her, but I needed to defend myself. My best bet was to destroy the diamond, but a clear shot at her chest wouldn't be easy to get at. She snarled, her razor teeth menacing, and charged at me. My sword collided with her claws, but she continued to slash. I wasn't sure what to do, so without thinking I pulled dins fire, and flames engulfed us both. She screeched and fell back. Once the flames were gone, I began striking the diamond. Soon, she knocked me back, and found her feet once more.

She raised her blood stained arms, and hissed. The water level in the room began to rise as water poured in from the vents. I quickly switched my boots to their iron state. I started to panic, realizing the only weapon I could use was my hook shot, and I was positive that wouldn't do any good. I readied my shield, all I could do was block her attacks. She came at me, spiraling through the water. I dodged first, but she quickly changed direction. She came at me again, and smashed point-blank into my shield. She froze, trying to steady her head from being dizzy. I took the chance and smashed my shield into the diamond, sending her crashing into the wall.

As she hit, the water drained in the room. I nearly tripped over myself trying to run to her in the iron boots, and began slashing the diamond again. a large crack had formed by the time she regained consciousness. Only a few more hits. I took a step back. She screeched and raised her arms again. I drove my sword straight into the diamond, and her demonic scream I was positive echoed through the entire temple. Her back was pressed against the wall, and I withdrew my sword, catching her as the diamond fell from her. I set her gently on the ground and kneeled beside her.

The bars on the door lifted. The beady eyes soon cleared to the normal Zora purple, and the gashes on her body began to heal themselves. She blinked looking up at me, then sat up a bit startled. "H-Hero? I-I'm so sor-" I silenced her with my hand.

"It's alright. What's your name?" I asked softly, trying to keep the young Zora calm. "And what happened?"

"My name is Rena. I-I'm a messenger for Princess Ruto." She looked down a bit ashamed. "After the Princess was kidnapped, I went into her quarters without permission.." She mumbled. "There were red eyes.. that's the last I remember before waking up to you. I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be." I said simply, thinking to myself.

"You're hurt.." She pointed out, gesturing to my chest.

"I'm fine." I said simply glancing down at the scrape. I couldn't use a fairy, I would need it for the last battle, I was sure. "The exit isn't far from here, it's easy to find. Leave this temple and Lake Hylia. Return to the domain, and don't leave anyones sight, understood?" I instructed. She nodded and I helped her to her feet. before she left the room however, she turned to me.

"Take this." She held out her hand, where a large golden key resided. I retrieved the key from her. "Thank you.." She spoke, closing the door behind her. I clenched my fist around the big key, and made my way to the main room.

Finding the boss door was easy, getting up the courage to actually go in wasn't. I sat against the wall beside the door, hugging my knees to my chest. I knew what was behind that door. And every time I'd faced him before, I nearly died. This time would be the third, and he knew al my tactics, all my tricks by now. Once I entered that door, I was starting to believe I wouldn't be leaving. No, that's how I was thinking back in the portal. Up until Zelda showed up that is. It's so easy to give up, but I can't. Zelda saved my life back there, and I owed this to her. I stood and placed the key in it's lock.

The room was similar to the one in the portal. A small layer of water covered the floor, and it was foggy. However, this time a tree resided in the middle, and a small building was on the other side of it. As expected, bars crashed down ever the entrance to that room, and the door from which I entered. The dark figure leaned casually against the far building, making no attempt to conceal himself. I didn't draw my sword, not yet, I simply approached him.

"We meet again Hero." He spoke, catching me off guard. I paused at his words. He'd never spoken before, had he? "Ah, surprized Hero?" He chuckled deviously. "Only recently did I receive a voice from my Master. You see we have this theory- we being Master, Nokomis, Ashia and I-" I tensed up at the mention of Ashia, but refused to unsheath my sword. "That words can get to you more than a blade to your skin ever could." He taunted.

"You're wrong." I said sternly, beginning to close in on him again.

"Oh?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you're right. You think everything we say is a lie anyhow."

"It is." I spat.

"You think it is." He said, running his fingers through his dark hair. "You're not that bad looking, you know that Hero? Remind me of myself. Heh, the light about you has to go though." He remarked, looking me over. I didn't even give him a response, I just stopped a few feet in front of him, ready to draw my sword. He remained still and continued to gaze at me with his crimson eyes. "It puzzles me how you hold yourself back from those girlfriends of yours." He chuckled darkly.

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head.

"I've had quite a bit of _fun_ with that little gerudo girl of yours." He said deviously, his eyes narrowed and glistening in a twisted manner.

Several things happened at once then. My sword was drawn. He evaporated and appeared behind me. I spun and our swords clashed. He teleported again. I lost sight of him for a split second, and his sword pierced through me. I dropped to my knees, the pain from the hole in my chest excruciating. I collapsed to the ground. His laugh was all I could hear as he disappeared. My blue tunic was being soaked a dark red, as I lay helpless, dying. The room started to blur. There was a buzzing sound, and a faint pink light swirling above my head. Thank Goddess for that fairy.. My vision cleared, and the apin came to an end. My tunic remained stained, but the gash through my chest healed.

If it weren't for that fairy, I'd have been dead. I had to control my temper.. no matter how real his words could be, I have to tell myself it's lies. They did have something right; words made me act on impulse. Words stung more than the bite of a blade. Words could very well lead to the death of me if I didn't hold myself back. My heavy breathing started to calm, and I examined the room for Dark Link, who was now no where in sight.

"She's my favorite." His voice echoed through he room, louder than before. "She fights back. Even under our control, she still rebels against us. Master even thinks she'd make a fine mate once he has control over Hyrule.. I agree-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed pressing my hands to my ears. My head was pounding and his voice wouldn't leave my head. His cackle rang through the room, his plan wasn't to fight me.. not this time. It was to bring me to my weakest point. To break my emotions. This meant.. he knew he couldn't fight me and win when my mind was focused. He still feared me.. I hadn't realized I started shaking. I tried to steady my sword hand best I could then an idea came to me. I'd make him think he broke me..

"Ashia-"

"Do not say her name!" I screamed.

Suddenly I dropped to my knees and the water came splashing up around me. "Master is so generous.." His taunts continued and I tried my hardest not to hear what he said. "Letting me have my way with her. Don't know what you're missing out on Hero." Dark Link appeared beside me and I held my breath. "Don't worry. When you're gone. I'll take _good_ care of her." He raised his sword to finish me off, then I spun and plunged mine at a upword angle straight through his chest. I twisted for good measure, and his form began to fade, but his glaring eyes remained.

"You're a fool!" I spat finally, withdrawing my sword as he crashed to the ground in agony beside me. I kneeled over him as I spoke. "Telling me this, you think I'd go comatose in hatred for you , and guilt for letting them slip into your grasp. You're so wrong." Tears were running from my eyes, but I spoke as though they weren't even there. "Torturing them will make me fight harder. Torturing them will make me swear not to stop until I have Ashia and Zelda back, and _safe_. You, and your Master and Nokomis don't know a single thing about love for someone. And I will take your blade through my heart any day, than know they're in your hands! Take that to the grave you worthless shade!" I spit. He smiled and coughed a moment, his form continuing to fade.

"As long as you exist, I will never end. I may end up in the sacred realm, but you will never be rid of me." I raised my sword again and drove it through where his chest would have been, just as his form disappeared completely. I rested all my weight over the hilt of the sword. I used it to pull myself up, and found my balance. Sheathing the sword, the room began to lighten, and my blood-shot eyes narrowed. The idea of running my sword through that bastard King of Evil gave me the will I needed to continue. The Spirit Temple was the next, and the last. I was more than certain I'd face Ashia there, and the thought made my stomach turn. I took a step forward, making sure I had my strength. I took a deep breath, and let out a long sigh.

"I promise, I will save you."

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	27. Chapter 27

****Authors Note** Sorry this chapter took longer than usual to get up. Total writers block. Let me know what you guys think. Tehe, oh, and there's a little bit of a surprise but I'll let you read before I mention it!~ PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I need the inspirations ;-; This fan-fiction is almost over by the way, only a couple more chapters. But I'm setting it up so there will be a sequel D Enjoy!****

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Hey Hero!" Called a voice from behind me as I approached the vast desserts entrance. It would have been easier to warp to the temples, but I wasn't so great at using the ocarina yet, and I found the walk soothing. I turned on my heel to see Nabooru running towards me. "Don't worry, the other sages aren't here, just me."

"Why are you here exactly?" I asked with a raised eyebrow; I didn't want to admit it, but it was good to talk to someone who wasn't trying to taunt, or break me.

"Well, I'm here because this is my land." She chuckled lightly. "My women still need a ruler, and when we realized you weren't coming to check in with us, we decided to go our separate ways for now."

"How'd you know I wasn't dead?" I asked seriously.

"If you were dead, Hyrule would be coated in darkness, and we'd all be imprisoned by Ganondorf." She said simply, which gave me a sick feeling in my stomach thinking about. "You keep thinking you're so alone in this Hero, you're not." She added, searching my eyes. "I've been watching for you, I have a few things to tell you."

"And what's that?" I perked up a bit, hoping it was some kind of good news.

"Well, we have an idea of where Fior and Malon ended up, but it's too soon to know anything for sure. I'll explain more later, but for the most part they're safe.. Also, I wanted to warn you.. I don't know if you've ever went blade to blade with Ashia, but she's no amateur. I don't know exactly what it will take for us to get her back, and undo, Ganondorfs corruption but-"

"She'll most likely have some sort of posessed item connected to her. Like a diamond or jem. A zora I-"

"Ganondorf's more concerned about losing Ashia than he is a Zora." Nabooru interrupted. "She's a better fighter than both Nokomis and Dark Link, and she doesn't need magic to be so. Your best bet is to catch her off guard, and bind her. She's a thief, and she's hard to contain. She's slipped out of plenty of binds before. Whatever you do, make sure you don't hurt her-"

"You think I'd come anywhere close to landing a hit on Ashia?" I asked, a bit appalled. I'd already told myself, I'd choose death over slashing her any day if it meant she would be okay. Even if she is possessed.

"I know Hero. Look, just be careful.. Bring her back to us, and we may be able to save her. If you must knock her out, use this." Nabooru held out a bottle with a sort of bug in it. Taking a closer look, I recognized it as a scorpion like creature. "There's not many of these left in the desert, but Gerudo women can't handle their venom. The moment it's stinger makes contact, Ashia will lose conciousness. It's the only affective thing that may were on a possessed Gerudo that's more efficient than any kind of binding."

"Thank you." I said, placing the bottle in one of my pouches. Nabooru placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to her.  
"I can see the hurt in your eyes Hero. I can feel the pain and longing in your spirit. You have the power to save Ashia and Zelda and succeed. We all have faith in you. Zelda and Ashia do as well. You're brave, and strong. And more than we could ever hope for. You're the Hero of time, and you can save Hyrule." Nabooru's words registered. I didn't know what else to say. I just nodded, and I'm guessing that was enough, because she removed her hand. "Good luck." She said with a smirk, and made her way back to the Fortress.

Navigating through the desert was trickier than I remembered. Eventually I managed to find the Poe guide with the Lens of Truth, who lead me the rest of the way. The moment the temple came into sight I felt a tightening in my chest. Goddess, I hoped I was ready. I made my way up the stairs, about to enter the temple when I heard a dark chuckle from above.

I glanced up beneath my bangs at a Gerudo girl wearing all black, smirking down at me. "Ashia?" My word was a bit short, considering the moment I saw her I forgot to breathe.

"The one and only." She said with a wink. "You made it this far huh? Let's see if you get any further. Come find me Hero, we'll see if you leave this temple alive." She laughed and disappeared through a door near the ledge where she stood. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, then entered the temple.

I nearly had a heart attack when I took a few steps, and two pots came soaring through the air at me, I had hardly enough time to pull me shield so they wouldn't smash into me. I could feel my heart racing and nearly wanted to burst out laughing. Of all the horrendous things you've face, two enchanted pots are the most frightening.

I shook my head and continued walking, making my way to the side of the main room where a rather large block stood in my path. I pulled out a set of Golden Gauntlets from my pouch and slipped them on. Doing so, I was able to move the block with ease. This temple seamed to have a lot more puzzles than the others, and I definitely had to stay on my feet more considering several rooms I had to move through quickly.  
When Ashia was herself again, I'd have to remember to thank her for the lock pick. The temples seamed to flow by when I didn't have to find keys. Too soon I came to a room with red carpet, and bars slammed down on the door behind me. There was cackling that came from a shadowy area of the room. Not Ashias though..

"Kotake!" One voice cooed

"Koume!" The other sang in response.

"Look at what we have here! Mr. Hero returned to greet death! Tehe."

"Awe, and Mr. Hero doesn't have his secret mirror weapon anymore, hehe! Have fun fighting us now Hero boy-" The moment she finished, the two cast their spells at me. I reached back and pressed a button on my shield, turning it to the sacred Mirror shield. Goddess, I loved how upgraded my things had become. I reflected the spells back. Before the two could comprehend what just happened, they were hit with their sisters curse.

The both let out a screech and narrowed their eyes. "You shouldn't have done that!" Kotake hissed.  
"My temper is burning up!" Koume sneered at me.

"You're notorious for being so powerful and evil, yet a simple mirror can take you down." I laughed. They were both insulted. Koume sent a fire-ball at my head, but the shield absorbed it. Kotake cast her icy curse, and I dodged it. Koume sent two more fire balls toward me at once, but the shield managed to capture both. I turned it to Kotake, who was engulfed in flames as the mirror reflected Koume's curses.  
"Sister!" Koume shouted.

"You fell right into his trap!" Kotake screeched, as she was able to douse the flames, looking withered and burned. "I told you not to send him three curses! This is how he got us last time! We must do as Ashia directed us!" Hearing those words made me sick. Even though Ashia was under Ganondorfs control.. the thought that she wanted me dead... I shook off the thought. Thinking makes me weak..

Koume nodded. She powered up a fire-ball, and I was ready. Just as she was about to send it, it went out. Looking at her for a moment confused, I was suddenly hit from behind by an ice cruse, that sent chills through my entire body. After a moment, the freezing sensation went away, but I felt weaker, and my teeth still chattered from the cold. I should have seen that coming.

Koume began to power up another spell, I went to ready my shield, when I realized it was gone. I glanced over to Kotake who now held it in her hands with a devious laugh. "How tough are you now Hero?" She cooed. Koume sent the fire-ball toward me, and I tried to duck out of the way, but it smashed point-blank into my chest. Knocking me back a bit as I felt the flames burning my body.

I rolled on the floor in an attempt to extinguish them. The edges of my tunic were charred, and the ends of my hair were slightly singed. Goddess my body ached. I looked up and the two witches winked at each other. They then cast the beams of blue and red at each other. The combination of fire and ice began to fill the room with a thick smoke.

I was starting to get a bit light-headed, but stood my ground. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my shoulders from behind, and could feel someones breath close to my neck. "Hello Hero Boy." The voice whispered, pulling me back, through a door into another room. I was thrown to the floor of a small dark tiled room. Thank Goddess the smoke was gone though.

Ashia laughed, looking at me as I quickly found my feet. "Get up and fight me. Let's see what kind of Hero you really are." She hissed, drawing her blades. As I drew mine, a smirk formed on her face. As it soared through the air, and clanked on the ground to my side, a frown however took its place.  
"I won't fight you." I said sternly, looking her over. She growled and approached me.

"So then you want to die?!" She snarled, smacking me across the face with ridiculous strength. "FIGHT!" She shouted. I ignored the stinging sensation on my cheek, and never removed my eyes from hers.

"No." I said simply. Her once green eyes were now stained black from the curse. Nabooru was right, I couldn't see any sign of what may be keeping her possessed.. Ganondorf must have corrupted her mind, rather than just taking control of her body like he did the Zora.

Ashia threw her blades down in a fit, then shoved me back, but I managed to stay on my feet. She walked up to me again and shoved me harder, causing me to stumble back on to the ground, and knock my head against the wall. I rubbed the back of my head, looking up to her as she stood over me.

"We were supposed to fight! I was supposed to get my revenge!" She sneered, scowling down at me.

"Revenge for what?" I breathed staring up at her. She kneeled down in front of me, getting to eye level. If she was going to kill me, she could. I was weaponless, and weak. If she chose to stab me now, she could, and I wouldn't have nearly enough time to pull the scorpion. I slowly started to slip my hand into the pouch, trying to think of a plan of action.

There was a window near the top of the room, we'd have to leave through that using my hookshot. I was too weak to face Kotake and Koume in the room before, and I didn't want to chance them taking Ashia back if I did manage to drug her with the bugs poison. I was brought back from my thoughts when I saw Ashia pull her dagger.

She moved in closer, placing the blade at my neck. My grip tightened around the bottle in my pouch. "Revenge for what?" She laughed. "As if you don't know. For making me fall in love with you then chosing that weak pathetic Princess, and never giving me a second glance! The things I went through for you.. and that's how you repay me." She whispered, and leaned in, pressing her lips against mine.

There was a more than a million reasons not to, and she was corrupted and possessed, but I kissed her back. So deeply I almost forgot that this wasn't my Ashia, and I had to job to do. She still held the blade close to my neck, and gripped my tunic with her other hand. Trying to be undetected, I slowly popped the cork out of the bottle, and allowed the scorpion to climb out onto my hand.

I placed my hand on Ashias back unsuspicious like. The scorpion crawled off, and scurried its way up to her neck. Some how, she managed not to notice. The scorpion soon pierced her neck with its stinger, and its venom poured into her veins. She pulled away with a gasp, her eyes wide. "You tricked me." She hissed. placing a hand over the place where she'd been stung. The scorpion had run to the far end of the room, out of sight by now.  
"I'm sorry." I said sincerely. She moved the knife closer to my neck, and I could feel beads of blood beginning to form, but before she could do any harm, the blade collapsed to the floor beside me, and she fell unconscious onto my chest, and lay still.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. So I was how Ganondorf corrupted her. He used her emotions against her. Goddess, why did I kiss her back? I sat against the wall of the tiled room for a moment, closing my eyes, unable to comprehend what in the name of Din was going through my mind.

**A Brief Interlude**

The horn that sounded through the Fortress caught Naboorus attention immediately "They're back.." She whispered to herself. "Ladies!" She called, striding swiftly towards the door. Four other Gerudo's followed her out.

Outside, she looked toward the desert gate where a boy in a green tunic appeared, carrying a Gerudo in his arms. The moment he was on this side of the gate however, he collapsed, still holding the girl in his arms. The women ran quickly to them.  
Two of the women grabbed hold of Ashia, and carried her limp body toward the Fortress. Nabooru stared after them for a moment, then turned to glance down at Link. She crossed her arms over her chest with a slight smile, looking down at the unconscious boy. "Well done Hero.. well done."

**Yep. Link and Ashia kissed. AND HE ENJOYED IT. Wait, what's that? Wasn't he kinda with Zelda and sorta fighting for her? LINK WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID. Sooo, does this mean Ashia actually does have feeling for Link and is just reallyyyy good at hiding them because she's supposed to be a tough Gerudo? And Ganondorf was able to just manipulate that using it to corrupt her, and turn her against Link enough to want to kill him.. or was she really going to kill him at all? Did Ganondorf just put things into her head that she doesn't actually feel? I dunno man I dunno, you'll have to find out in the next chapter whether she actually meant that or not, because it kinda seam like Link did ;D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

I sat in the dimly lit fortress corridor with my back pressed against the wall beside a door Gerudo women continuously passed through. I ran my fingers through my bangs in frustration, knocking my hat back a bit. It'd been a while now since I'd heard anything about Ashia. I woke not long after arriving at the fortress to Nabooru; something had gone wrong.

The poison now coursing through Ashia's veins was too potent for her to handle. Nabooru forgot to take into consideration Ashia was still young, and a bit smaller than most other Gerudo. She was also weak, and more vulnerable to the scorpians poison.. I couldn't help but blame myself.

Gerdo women came and went through the door, trying to figure a way to at least wake her. Even so however, she would have to be restrained considering they still hadn't the slightest clue how to get rid of the corruption Ganondorf has caused. Nabooru announced that any Gerudo who found a cure, would be rewarded handsomely. So many Gerudo's gave it a try. I'd been told to stay out of the way, the room would start to get crowded after a while, and I was apparently of no use. They were right; I really wasn't.

A tray with some sort of vile-looking desert stew sat untouched beside me. A Gerudo in purple had brought it to me a while back, but I couldn't eat. Goddess, I couldn't even remove myself from this spot otherwise anxiety would kick in. How could I think of anyone else when Ashia was possibly dying due to my mistake.

A Gerudo in red opened the door to the room, and began striding down the hallway. I watched her walk for a moment, her long fiery hair flowing behind her as she moved. Turning to glance inside the room, I was too late. The moment my gaze was on it, the door creaked shut. I sighed and buried my head in my hands.

"Ahem?" Came a voice, causing me to look up. Nabooru stood over me. "Come." She said, and began walking away. I reluctantly stood and began to follow as a servant Gerudo came out of Goddess only knows where, and picked up the untouched tray that sat beside me.

Once I matched Nabooru's stride, I spoke. "Is Ashia going to be okay?" Her silence made my stomach lurch, and my gaze faltered to the floor as I continued to follow. Eventually, she lead me into a room. In fact, the very same room I'd sat not that long ago when I was hearing the truth about my past. She took a seat and gestured to the one beside her. I sat down and she looked at me, a pained look to her usually smirking face.

"At this rate, no. Her heart still beats, but only just. We haven't the faintest idea of what could help her, we've tried everything we could think of: Potions, herbs, fairies-"

"You're not trying hard enough! I don't-" She raised a hand to silence me.

"We have one last idea. But we're unsure how effective it may really be. I know it's a lot to ask of you Link but the longer you stay-"

"I'm not going on until I know Ashia's going to wake up!" I snapped. Nabrooru was unimpressed by my response, having expected it I'm guessing.

"I know you don't want to. Once Ganondorf realizes we've actually gotten Ashia back, he'll understand how close you are to coming straight for him. Besides Link, what about Zelda?" She paused for me to speak, but no words could form in my mind. Zelda was still in his grasp.. and I still needed to save her. "I know you're worried about Ashia.. I am too, Link. I never realized before, but I care more for her than I've ever cared for any of my women. I promise you I am doing all I can to keep her heart beating."

"Where is Ganondorf?" I asked hollow.

"Hyrule Castle." Nabooru informed. "Once the sages heard you were here, they all wanted to come see you. They're arriving tomorrow. However angry Impa may get at me for this.." She paused. "I think you should leave tonight. You've done so well, stopping is a waste. I know you believe that too. This is almost over with Link." Nabooru spoke looking me in the eyes. It's funny, of all the Sages, she was the one I trusted most. Ironically the one with the reputation of being a deceitful thief.

"Can you maybe get me some more of that soup to go then?" I asked, noticing a smirk form on her face. "I'm going to need all the strength I can get." She reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That's our Hero."

**A Brief Interlude**

A roar rang throughout the entire castle, causing the dingy bricks to shake ever so slightly. The blonde haired girl glanced over to the door of her room, expecting someone to join her any moment. Sure enough, there was a rustling of keys, and a shadowy figure burst through the door.

"'Ello Princess." He greeted, walking to her. She stood swiftly beside her bed and narrowed her eyes.

"He did it, didn't he." She spoke calmly as the figure stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Indeed he did." He hissed. "And Master said he's coming for you next. So it's time to set up for the finale." He chuckled darkly, then his grin faded when he noticed a smile remaining on her face. "What are you so giddy about?"

"You're so naïve." She said softly. "Link would come, what did I tell you? You're fools. Good will forever triumph evil.. it's a shame you haven't yet learned." He'd heard enough, because before Zelda could speak again, Dark Links hand collided with her face, knocking her back slightly.

"Well your hero's in for a surprise m'dear. A dear friend of Master's is waiting in another realm for you." He snapped his fingers, and a shady portal appeared. He grabbed handful of her golden hair and put his lips close to her ear, "So I guess this is goodbye love." He snickered, before forcing her forward toward the portal. Her feet however, did not budge.

Instead she grinned as she turned her gaze to the window. There was a tapping against the glass, and Dark Link looked in horror, tossing Zelda to the bed. "Looks like you're a little late!" She giggled. "He's here!" She cooed, as Dark Link reached for his blade.

He bounded over to the window, opening it quickly, then taken by surprise as a winged creature soared through opening. "Guess again!" Kaepora Gaebora hooted. Dark Link whirled around, and was knocked over the head with an iron candelabra. Just as consciousness faded from his eyes, Zelda pushed him, watching the disoriented shade stumble out the window.

Zelda quickly slammed the window shut, a gust of wind catching her hair and blowing it back as she did so. Her eyes glossed over turning to see Rauru standing before her. She threw her arms around him. "You have no idea how thrilling it is to see a familiar face."

Rauru nodded, and pulled away looking her over. She looked worn. A bruise was forming on her face, her eyes were red and puffy. A new pink silky dress she wore however looked rather clean. Being that she'd been prisoner in her own room, there was an upside. "Indeed, Princess, indeed."

"Link- he really saved Ashia? Already? And the temples-"

"Cleansed and even safer than before." Rauru said, almost able to see the hope returning to Zelda's eyes.

"He's coming for me now, isn't he?" She asked after a moment, her voice cracking slightly.

"If I know Link, and I believe I do, yes. However, I cannot be sure. The moment the Sages got word of Ashia's rescue, I knew word would get to Ganondorf soon as well. If he'd learned anything from his mistakes, I figured he'd move you as soon as possible."

"That portal." Zelda motioned to. "The Shade tried to push me in there."

"Then I suppose I arrived at a rather punctual time." He smiled. He then shook his head. "Everything will be explained later. You need to get out of here. Do your best to sneak out of the castle. Or at least to where Link can find you, and get you out easily."

"What about-"

"I have to stay here." Rauru said, eying the portal. "To make sure nothing comes through there. Hurry now!" The Princess nodded, and placed a hand on Rauru's shoulder. She mouthed the words 'Thank you,' then turned swiftly on her heel, rushing through the door that lead into the now haunting and unfamiliar hallways of her castle.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The Market was in shambles as I made my way along the cobblestone walk. The place was deserted, aside from a couple re-deads who turned their heads with a shriek as I passed calmly. They were no threat to me. Not now. A new belt around my waist was decorated with bottles of various potions Nabooru had provided me with. A dark green travelers cloak was draped over my shoulders, and a hood covered my blond hair that could easily be seen from a distance in the night sky.

I walked smoothly as loose pebbles shifted beneath my feet. In the distance I could spot the tip of the castles tallest tower. I sighed as I drew closer. My thoughts were beginning to overwhelm my mind. I began thinking about back at the Spirit Temple to pass my time, whether I wanted to or not.

I was trying to forget what happened. To forget the kiss.. I still hadn't known whether it meant something, to me or Ashia. I didn't know if I ever would know. Hell, within the next few hours, I may be dead and the answer may never even matter. I tried to drop the thought, but it lingered still in the back of my mind.

I loved Ashia, that was true. But I was not in love with her. We'd been through everything, she was charming, beautiful, kind, quite the smart-Alic like me.. There was no reason I shouldn't fall for her. I searched my mind for a reason why I wouldn't want to kiss her; there was one answer.

She was not Zelda.

She was not the girl I'd risk everything for. She was not that beautiful blond-haired Princess I fell in love with from the moment I saw her. She did not hold the triforce of wisdom, and she did not make me feel the way I did when I was around Zelda. Being away from her, for even this long, no wonder I was starting to lose my mind. That bloody Princess, whom that last time I saw decided to willingly stroll away with the enemy; she was the girl I was in love with.

The entire castle came into focus now. I paused and stared at the path ahead, and the large wooden doors. I took in a deep breath of the cool night air, that stung my lungs, and pushed the hood back, revealing my blond hair. I unbuttoned the collar of it, and let it fall to the ground beside me. There was no use hiding now, Ganondorf knew I was coming. In a matter of seconds, would know I was here. I reached into a pouch, and pulled out my green hat, pulling it on my head.

Stepping forward, I left the cloak behind, and approached the large doors. They creaked open rather loudly, probably seeming much more loud in the silence surrounding the castle. I took only a few steps on the marble floor when a snarl from the left part of the room caught my attention.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I called, my voice echoing in the spotless, nearly bare, front room of the castle. "I had a couple of things I had to take care of beforehand. I'm sure you know of all that already though, so why not skip the small talk?"

Heavy boots stepped from the shadows, as a fiery haired man with flaring nostrils strolled towards me stopping only slightly more than a foot away from me. I held back the urge to draw my sword. "I must say, it's no surprize to see you here boy." His voice boomed.

"It's certainly not a pleasure." I responded, looking over his beast-like stature. "I've come to take what's mine, and defeat you. A fate, I'm sure you're familiar with."

"Funny.." He snickered. "I've come to take what's rightfully mine as well." He responded, his fingers curling around the dark hilt of his sword tightly. "The land of Hyrule, and all that lies beyond it."

**A Brief Interlude**

Quietly the Princess scurried through the halls, being sure to stay concealed by the shadows. She was hoping to come across some sort of weapon, but to no avail. Even the decorative swords hung upon the walls had been removed. Her best bet was to get out as quickly and quietly as possible.

She rounded a corner then paused dead in her tracks. A noise echoed through the halls, something that sounded like the main doors. Her eyes lit up. He was here. Without thought, she moved quicker now through the halls, hoping to run into him before anyone else.

Another noise made her heart lurch in her chest. The sound of clanking swords echoed, now louder than before. She started off on a run, turning a corner too fast, and running head on with an inferno haired girl, running in the opposite direction. The sword she carried slid across the stone as the collided, and without any further thought, Zelda lunged for it. A confused Nokomis looked up as Zelda held the sword, ready to swing.

Nokomis narrowed her eyes, and stood slowly, holding up her hands defensively. Not once removing her eyes from the blond girl, whose chest rose and fell heavily as she caught her breath, trying to even the pace of her racing heart. "Evening Princess." Nokomis grimaced.


	29. Chapter 29

****Authors note** So it has been MONTHS since I updated. I'm so sorry, I've been busy and wasn't sure exactly how I wanted this chapter to be. But hopefully you like it. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thank you for reading, and sticking with this story. One more chapter to go!**

**Special thanks to Aerith Gan for letting me use her character Zaiten! He'll be in the next chapter too, and explain more about the connection with Termina!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

As Ganondorf's blade made contact with mine for the first time, I felt a surge of power. I felt the sudden connection between the two of us; the connection bound us together by fate. Ganondorf seemed to have felt it to, and he took a step backwards. Our eyes never left contact from each other, and we began the dance of death.

He stepped to his right, and I stepped to mine. We began to circle each other; our footing impeccable as we absorbed the others presence. He froze suddenly, and so did I. Raising my eyebrows after a second, he struck. I rolled to my left, dodging his blade and swung the Master Sword as he recovered from the strike. His swift movement never ceased to astonish me as he dodged my sword with ease, being the big beast-like man he was.

We did not speak, there was no point in wasting the energy now. After Ganondorfs last two attempts to break my spirit with Nokomis's taunts and Dark Link's deception were futile, I doubt he saw any point in wasting his breath. But even though our voices were mute, my mind wandered. One of us would be leaving dead, and fate says it must be him; however, chance says it could be either one of us.

He plunged his blade forward, but I stepped back quick enough for him to have missed my already scarred chest by several inches, but he tried to redeem his fault by forcing a side-blow to my right. The metal weapon bounded off my shield with a great force, and I swung at his opposite side, managing to make contact with his arm, and a growl echoed in his throat as it slashed right through the armor he wore, and drew a steady stream of blood that began to flow down his arm. Other than the moment of impact, he refused to let the injury phase him as he struck at me moments later.

Sword against sword, sword against shield, sword against armor: it was a rythmatic cycle without any end in sight at this point. The clinking sound of metal on metal rang through the stone castle. Wherever Zelda was, I wondered if she could hear it. After several minutes of the monotonous routine, my arms began to tire, but I refused to weaken.

I decided to take a chance, and dare to make a new move in order to break the cycle. As Ganondorf furiously struck predictably for my sword wielding arm, and not blocking with a vertical defense as usual, I slammed my shield into the hilt of his sword. With my blade I then wrapped it around his, and in one quick motion I sent his blade skidding across the castle floor. It took me a moment to notice that my sword had started to illuminate a light blue.

With my apparently enchanted blade, I slashed across Ganondorfs chest. He fell back into the Shadows then, with a man man's laughter.

"You're practice has paid off, and your swordsmanship is keen. You're mistaken if you think you still stand a chance against me however. Tell you what, why don't you just let me finish you off peacefully? It would be less painful that way, and much easier for the both of us." The adrenaline coursed through my veins as I searched the dark shadows for any source of movement. I started to feel a wet warmth on my shoulder, realizing he had managed to land a hit as I disarmed him. The blood was flowing smoothly, but I fought the urge to let it affect me.

"Why are you hiding in the shadows? Haven't you hid enough while you let your subordinates do your dirty work?" I shouted into the shadows, trying to draw him out. After a moment he stepped forward, his form having altered. He looked larger than before, and even less like a man. He wielded a golden scepter with a purple stone glowing at the top.

I ran forward to attack, but he pointed the stone to me and a violet light shot out, electrocuting me with such force I flew back several feet, slamming into the stone wall. It took me a moment to grip my sword again and push myself to my feet, and the evil man was more than surprised I took the blow so well.

"How-"

"Nabooru and the rest of the Gerudo are intelligent women. Their defence potions are very potent." I interrupted with a smirk. The spell_ did_ hurt awfully and my entire body ached, but it was bearable thanks to a potion Nabooru had given me back at the Fortress.

"Allow me to test just how potent they are, Hero!" He boomed, shooting more spells in my direction. I deflected them best I could with my sword, and he managed to dodge most of them. On the occasion he slipped up, he would wince with pain, but recover almost instantly. The returned spells needed more power, and suddenly I had an idea.

I changed my shield to the mirror shield, but the moment one of the spells hit it, I fell back into the stone wall. Absorb the spell, the mirror shield did, but the force was too much. My head ached something tremendous from the blows, but I gritted my teeth and stepped forward. I pressed the heals of my boots together and they became coated in iron and instant later, just before the shield absorbed more of his spells. Before Ganondorf could realize what I was doing, the mirror had already taken in multiple curses.

A purple beam of light, much brighter and larger then the ones that shot from his scepter, shot at him from the shield and sent him into a spastic fit. Ganondorf dropped to his knees heaving. I quickly pressed my heals together again, the iron retracted from the boots, and I bounded for the wheezing man. I sliced at him and he let out a growl with each new wound. After a moment, bloody and battered, he rose back to his feet and I stepped back.

His eyes narrowed, even more serious than before, he looked physically weakened, but seemed even more mentally determined to kill. He breathed heavily, and over his deep breaths I could hardly hear the sound of footsteps from the upper corridor. My gaze turned quickly to the right staircase of the castle.  
Two figures made their way down the stairs, one of them being held with a blade at their throat, and for once I was amazed that the damsel-not-in-distress was Zelda. A stupid grin formed across my face that was coated in a sheen of sweat. I turned to Ganondorf, to see that he too seemed bewildered as the two clumsily made their way down the stairs.

"Master!" Nokomis yelled across the room as they neared the bottom of the stairs, when suddenly the image of a glittering blade registered only feet from the last step. I felt the need to warn Zelda and without thinking I called out to her.

"Zelda!" But Nokomis had already spotted the sword, and my attempt to warn Zelda had become a distraction. Nokomis slipped out from Zeldas grasp and lunged for the sword. As Nokomis swung Ganondorfs dark blade, Zelda blocked it; simultaneously Ganondorf shot another curse in my direction and it hit me with full force.

I was knocked off my feet again, and I let out a loud grunt as I hit the ground. The electrocution seamed stronger now, and the potion must have worn off. The clash of swords to my right were terrifying, and desperately I wanted to help Zelda in her fight. This was her fight though, and she was more than a weak Princess. She was a warrior. She had fought as a Sheikah, she could handle a malevolent fairy spirit in a false body.

My attention was turned back to Ganondorf as the castle be gan to shake violently. His scepter slammed into the stone floor, causing cracks throughout the castle. Large pieces of stone began to fall from the ceiling, and statues began to tumble over and shatter.

"Are you mad?! You're bring the castle down on all of us!" I shouted over the rumbling.

"That is true. But I'm the one that can survive such a disaster." Zelda and Nokomis had paused their fight enough to turn their attention to the insane man who was bellowing despicable laughter. I looked to Zelda who gave me a horrified look. I gestured with my eyes to the front doors of the castle, then realized large sections of stone have already blocked off the exit. As I turned my gaze back to her she caught me entirely off guard by bolting back up the stairs.

"WHAT." I said out loud in utter confusion. I didn't understand what she was doing, and why she was climbing higher in the trembling castle, but I bolted after her as Ganondorf continued his insane chuckling and Nokomis ran to him, pleading for her life.

**A Brief Interlude**

"He's there now?" Impa asked, standing in front of the rest of the Sages who had just arrived at the desert. Impa was addressing the Sage of Spirit who stood before them all with her arms crossed sternly over her chest, squinting in the desert sun.

"That is what I just said." She said simply, as though the fact that Link was facing the King of Evil as they speak was no big deal.

"What if he needs our help?!" Saria cried out from the group.

"We must be there for our brother!" Darunia said appalled.

"I cannot believe you sent him without our consent!" Impa said stepping up close to Nabooru to seem more intimidating. Nabooru, however, stood her ground still glancing to the desert sun.

"I don't need anyone's consent to do anything. He was ready, and I prepared him." She justified.

Ruto stepped up front he group and spoke in an urgent manner. "Where's Rauru?"

"Ganon's Castle."

"What in the name of Din-"

"I'm not a fool Impa!" Nabooru shot, now turning to stare down Impa. "Of course I sent him with _some_ protection. Rauru is near if the Hero needs. He came here not long after the Hero set off for the castle. I would have went but I could not leave. I must wait for a visitor."

"What an opportune time to invite visitors!" Impa said full of rage. "Who is this visitor then?" She demanded.

"Zaiten." Spoke a voice from behind the group of sages. They all turned to see a stern-faced, blue haired man with a tunic to match, carrying a large bag on his back. "You must be the Sages." He said with a head bow, and stepped through the crowd. "Nabooru." He greeted, approaching her with a daring smile. Ruto's eyes widened as she looked over the boy.

"He's part Zora!" She accused. "He's an inbred! He's not from here he's from-"

"Termina." Nabooru finished for her. Impa let out a loud growl.

"We mustn't contact Termina, Nabooru! It was a condition of the Goddesses. It was a promise we vowed to as Sages! You have defied the Goddesses!"

"We have a life to save." Nabooru informed. "One small infraction with the Goddesses to save a life will_ not_ anger them terribly."

"Three lives really, Nabooru." Zaiten corrected. Nabooru tilted her head, raising a slight eyebrow.

"So, my intuition was correct?" Nabooru asked smugly. Zaiten smiled and nodded as the other Sages watched intently, yearning to be informed about what they were talking about.

"The two that are missing, you can find them in Termina. This time, Ganondorf has broken the confines of time and realm. There is far more damaged than you know this time."


	30. Chapter 30

****Authors note* The epic finale is here! But if you think this is the end, you are mistaken. Where one story ends, another begins. The Squeal is soon to come. In the meantime- please read and review! I'm going to go through earlier chapters and spell check and re-read as well to make sure this story is absolutely perfect. But as of right now, it is finished. Thank you everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning, I hope to see you when the sequel debuts!**

"Zelda what are you doing?" I barely managed to stumble over the pieces of stone that began to crash down from the ceilings and the walls as we ran through the corridor. Candles on the walls had been shaken free, and tapestries were set aflame. Zelda was running almost faster than I could keep up.

"The higher we climb, the less rubble will fall on us! If we reach the roof in time, we might escape unscathed!" She didn't turn as she spoke, she continued on in determination through the flaming hallways.

"That's brilliant.." I said more to myself, and leaped over a fallen pillar We burst through a large set of wooden doors and came to another long stair case. She was starting to lose her pace, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her as fast as I could manage with me step by step. A piece of stone fell and cut the side of my face, leaving a bleeding gash on my right cheek. I heard Zelda gasp a few times, and assumed she was being hit with the sharp stone shards as well.

We reached the top of the steps and found ourselves in a circular room. There was a large pile of stones blocking off the only other stair case in the room. "Oh Din!" She swore. It took me a moment to think, but I dove my hand into my bomb back and retrieved one of the blue spheres. Runing up to the pile, I lit the fuse. Bounding over to Zelda I wrapped my arms around her, my back facing the bomb, in order to shield her.

The bomb exploded with tremendous force, and a thick smoke filled the room. Pieces of rubble cut my tunic and exposed parts of my back. I took Zelda and ran through the smoke, tripping over the steps as we reached them. Zelda wasted no time however and quickly pulled me back to my feet. Just then the room collapsed behind us. I feld the entire castle rumble, but we kept moving.

"Almost there." Zelda assured me as another piece of stone fell just beside us. Suddenly Zelda stopped, holding me back. "The stairs, they're broken." She pointed and I looked before us at the gaping hole. I glanced up and saw a wooden plank holding up a tapestry across the gap.

"Long shot." I stated reaching in my bag. I grabbed the Princess, shot the hook, and the two of us glided across the gaping whole to the other side. Stuffing the long shot in my bag, we came to a more narrow hallway, and a small door at the end with a lock on it. As we reached the door Zelda collected a bright light in her hands and shot it at the lock sending it crashing to the floor.

We hustled through the door and we were finally standing on the roof of the shaking castle. We could feel the walls giving out beneath us, and we prayed the roof was strong enough to hold together as they fell. The sky was dark and ash cluttered the air. Zelda squeaked and I pulled her close, kneeling down with my body wrapped around her.

"It's okay." I whispered, holding her shakey form. I could not tell if she was weeping, but Goddess I certainly felt like it. It happened slowly, the last of the walls crumbled, and the rubble was sent to the ground below. The circular area of roof where we resided fell through the air as the rest of the roof broke away. We closed our eyes. I braced myself for impact, but the wall of brick did not hit the ground. It hovered only feet above it, a bright purple light keeping it elevated.

I looked to Zelda, her hands were together in praying position. She hadn't been weeping, she was praying and concentrating her magic on keeping us from smashing into the ground below. Slowly the platform came down on top of the rest of the rubble, and with a small puff of smoke, it settled. I found my feet, and took her hands as she did the same.

"This is far from over." She warned, and as though he had been summoned by her words, Ganon rose from the fallen bricks not far from the platform. "Ready yoursel-" She paused looking back to me, seeing that I already had my sword drawn and shield at the ready.

I nodded to her with a half smile. Her hair was singed and wild, and blood was spotted all over her clothes. Even looking so withered and torn, her eyes shone that beautiful blue, and she, herself still managed to hold beauty. "Don't worry." As I spoke, the ground quaked as the in-human monster came towards us. "When all of this comes to an end, I promise.." I could hear the monsters breath now as he came even closer. "For all of Hyrule, for all of the Sages, and for you, I will always defend."

As the massive foot crashed onto the platform, I pushed Zelda back. Ganons mad laugh returned even louder and more monstrous than before. He drew two extensive broadswords, and swung them in the air to show off. He stopped and looked to me, his yellow eyes focused on mine, his pig-like snout heaving with every breath. I wasn't sure how exactly to go about defeating him, and aiming would be rather difficult without Fior around.

"Link!" Zelda called, and I turned to notice a demented Nokomis rising from the ashes as well. She was barely recognizable, caked in ash and blood, but Zelda and I probably looked no different. She hadn't called for me to help her, she called to inform me that Nokomis no longer wanted anything to do with her, she was out for me.

Large electric spells were cracking at her hands, I turned to see Ganon raising his swords to strike. I knelt down, holding my shield above my praying it could protect me. I doubted there was any way I could fend off both attacks coming from opposite ends. I was engulfed in a blue half-spherical shield, and I lowered my Hylian Shield to see the spells rebound off the energy field, and Ganons blades crash against it without any damage being made.

Idalia stood before me, and she absorbed the energy shield back into her body. She winked at me and made her way to Nokomis. Ganon struck again, and I used broad edge of my sword to deflect his. I backed away from him and sheathed my sword, drawing my bow. Reaching into my quiver I pulled a light arrow. As I shot, the arrow whizzed past Ganons head and I cursed, running out of his reach again, readying another arrow.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blinding light, and stole a glance as Idalia and her sister Nokomis shot contrasting spells at each other. The moment the energies touched, Nokomis and Idalia began to tremble, and their forms began to shift. Their bodies collapsed on themselves and their clothes fell to nothingness.

The two energies combining were powerful enough to undo Ganons creation. I felt a tinge of pain, seeing Idalia fall. I shook my head, and focused at the task at hand. Ganon had drawn closer now. I aimed once more for his head, my bow shaking in my arrow missed again and in frustration I pulled another one without running this time. A closer target would mean a more accurate hit. Goddess, all the training at Gerudo's Fortress and in a time of utter reliance, I couldn't even hit the broad side of the King of Evil.

I could feel sweat dripping down my face- no. It was rain. The sky cracked with thunder, and Ganon raised his swords. I had to make this arrow count.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" A blue ball of light fluttered in a circle around Ganons face. "LOOK!" I smiled and released the arrow and the light penetrated the monsters head. I rolled beneath the creatures legs; the fairy was already at his weak point circling with determination, and I struck repeatedly at Ganons exposed tail. He turned on me, and I flipped backward out of his reach.

"It's good to see you again, Navi." I smiled at the fairy who now came to meet me at eye level. The rain had plastered my golden bangs to my face and I had to swipe them out of my eyes so I could see her fully. Behind her a white streak of lightning bolted across the sky.

"Back at you lazy boy." She grinned, zooming to target Ganon again. Another light arrow hit dead on, and more strikes to his tail sent him trembling. Another arrow, another strike. Ganon knocked me back with his tail at one point, but before he could slash at me, Zelda sent a ray of light into his body, causing him to spasm. He knelt to the ground, his blades clambering to the stone. He fought desperately to catch his breath, but I was ready to attack.

"HYAA!" I screamed, bounding for the head of the monster, and impaling my sword into his skull. He collapsed entirely on the water soaked remains of Hyrule Castle, and let out one last weak sentence.

"This will never end."

"For now, it will." I twisted my blade, and Ganons form turned to dust. Without time to even sheath my sword, Zelda ran to me. I dropped the Master sword and hugged her tightly, lifting her feet nearly off the ground. The clouds began to lighten, and the two of us, soaking wet, pulled away.

Navi flew around my head and rested on my shoulder comfortably, watching Zelda as she spoke.

"Link I- I'm so sorry for-" I held my hand up to silence her with a stupid smile.

"You don't need to apologize for anything." I cupped her face in my hands, and moved the wet strands of hair out of her face. "It's just good to see you again."

"Back at you Hero." She said, her eyes coming to life. Just then a confused owl clumsily swooped between us, knocking us away from each other "Rauru!" The owl quickly found his feet and hobbled over to us.

"The Evil Man has fallen into the Evil Realm once more, where he will be sealed away. We must return to the Dessert at once. We must see the others immediately, grab my talons." His words were frantic as he hovered up beside us. Zelda and I grabbed hold of the owl, and were lifted over the now purified land of Hyrule.

* * *

On the roof of Gerudo's Fortress stood a Shiekah, a Goron, the leader of the Gerudo, a Zora, a green haired Kokiri, a mysterious blue haired boy, and a young, short haired Gerudo dressed in red with her arms crossed over her chest and a confident smirk. As Rauru dropped us on the roof, I dashed for the young Gerudo, pulling her into an embrace.

"So you have gone soft eh, Hero?" She snicked but squeezed me back.

"You're alive!" I said feeling the tears of joy well up in my eyes.

"Thanks to Zaiten here." She smiled bashfully, gesturing to the blue haired boy. I turned to look him over.

"How-"

"There are many different remedies from the realm I am from." He stated seriously. "Chateau Romani cured the poison, the Song of Healing cleansed her spirit."

"Realm. What do you mean?"

"Link." Rauru spoke, having just now transformed into his Sage form. "This hasn't ended." My stomach dropped and Ganon's last words echoed in the back of my mind. Zelda joined me at my side and squeezed my hand. I had a feeling she felt the same.

"But that can't be- you said so yourself, Ganon is sealed away!" I retorted.

"The portal?" Zelda asked before he could respond to me, and Rauru nodded.

"Malon and Fior have been found." Nabooru spoke next, stepping forward. "They are in the land known as Termina, the home of Zaiten."  
"Ganon banished them there, knowing you would go after them. In the event he was defeated, he set up precautions to secure your ill-fate." Impa explained. Navi fluttered out of my hat. The Sages all looked at her in confusion, but asked no questions.

"The fairy used to create Nokomis- she was from Termina." Navi informed.

Rauru thought for a moment before speaking. "The Evil and Sacred realm connect all Goddess-created existing realms. The fairy used to create Nokomis joined Ganon within. She was his link to Termina. Within Termina, Ganon woke the sleeping demon known as Majora. Within Termina, chaos has ensued." He eyed Zelda. "The portal lead to Termina. He intended to send you there as well when he sensed his end was near."

"You must go to Termina Link.. and we cannot follow." Saria said with a sigh.

"It was our promise to the Goddesses to remain out of Termina for reasons we cannot explain." Ruto chimed in.

I bit the inside of my cheek, as the others stared at me. I didn't have a response. I didn't know what to say. I could not refuse, but Goddess I wanted just one moment to relax with these people. I glanced over to Zelda. What I would give for only a moment to tell her how I felt. I took in a deep breath. "Clearly the Hero of Time doesn't get any days off." I joked lightly. The others, who were already very tense, laughed fakely.

I turned to Ashia and raised an eyebrow. She put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, I'm not a Sage." She grinned. I nodded and turned to Zelda, who looked at me with sad eyes.

"I feel like I've just gotten you back and now I'm going to lose you again." I said softly.

"The feeling is mutual." She sighed, dropping her head.. I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze. I leaned in and our lips met, and Goddess I did not care who was watching. I had saved all of Hyrule, and waited far too long for this moment. I pulled away, holding her gaze and winked.

"So how do we get to Termina?" I asked, turning to the Sages who were all awkwardly trying to make themselves busy.

"There are a lot of secrets in this dessert, Link. Beyond the dust, much is hidden." Nabooru riddled.

"Ikana Canyon hides beyond the sand." Zaiten informed. "There's a link between the realms there."

"Are you sure you're up for this Link?" Zelda asked concerned.

The sun was just beginning to rise over Hyrule. I could see it in the distance beyond the dessert. The rays shot through the sky and brought light back to the world that Ganon had desperately tried to coat in darkness. I stared over the desert for a while in silence. The Sages didn't seem to mind, they remained quiet too. Closing my eyes, and breathing in the warm dessert air, I spoke.

"I'm up for anything the stars decide to throw my way. After all, I am the Hero of Legend, am I not?"


End file.
